


Lopez's 8

by WheresMyNaya



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/F, Kind of funny too I guess, Lots of sexual tension, Most of the Glee Girls, be gay do crime, brittana, oceans 8 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 75,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya
Summary: Professional con artist Santana Lopez sets out to achieve her biggest heist yet. In order to do so she needs to assemble a team with a very specific set of skills. With the help of her former partner-in-crime Brittany S. Pierce, they set off to do just that. Ocean's 8 AU #BeGayDoCrime
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 95
Kudos: 125





	1. Be FF

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I couldn't stay away for long! Big big shout out to yourstreetserenade (aka Nicole, queen of comedy and everyone's favorite host of Fondue for Two which is definitely a podcast now) for feeding me ideas and encouraging me to write this. Also I guess Maythe as well? Not sure what she does, but I'm sure it's something lol.

When it comes to good behavior Santana Lopez isn’t exactly familiar with the concept. So when her lawyer approached her with the prospect that it might help with shaving off some time left to be served, she nearly fired him on the spot for suggesting something so ridiculous. She’s a Lopez after all and that kind of behavior doesn’t really run in the family, especially with the line of work they’re associated with.

Is it an honest living? Hell no.

Did she care? Not really.

Heists are Santana’s thing. She’s good at this – actually no – she’s fucking amazing at this. No one can pull off a heist like she can, it’s an artform. There’s this kind of euphoric high she gets from coming up with these intricate schemes and that feeling only intensifies as they become more elaborate.

The feeling can’t be replicated by doing anything mediocre. She tried it once – the whole _going straight_ thing – but it didn’t last long.

In more ways than one, really.

The mundane life just never interested her. She couldn’t imagine doing anything legit like becoming a doctor or something and settling down somewhere in the ‘burbs. How could she when the life of crime was so much better?

At least, it was until that kind of thinking got her landed in jail. She blames being distracted by a pretty face and sex, but really…she doesn’t know if that was the case at all.

Because said face? Yeah, she’s seen prettier. And the sex? She’s had better.

On the night of Santana’s arrest, everything happened rather quickly. One moment she was living her best life, pulling off a scam she had done several times before, then the next she was being handcuffed and hauled down to the station.

Most knew of her family’s reputation – especially her father’s – so she knew the odds were already against her when it came to sentencing, even if she was framed. There was no way she was going to reveal the truth for less time, no matter how unfair the circumstances. She would do her time in a dignified manner – all seven years of them – because daddy didn’t raise a snitch.

Santana was resourceful though and she knew how to keep herself occupied in jail. There were side hustles – of course – but nothing she did on the inside was satisfying that familiar craving. Smuggling in contraband was child’s play, she needed to be doing something way bigger.

That’s when it all started to come together, her greatest plan yet. This plan, it was going to put all of her other ones to shame which is saying something because she thinks up nothing but the best. If heists were at artform to Santana, this was going to be her masterpiece.

Suddenly, Santana’s time in jail had a deeper meaning. She found her purpose again. Soon she became so wrapped up in the delicate intricacies of this new heist and she wasn’t going to waste one more precious second. She vowed that by the time she got out, this plan would be foolproof.

Someone up top must’ve been looking out for her because just as she perfected the plan, in came her lawyer uttering the words _good behavior_ and _early release._

Never in her life has Santana’s behavior ever been described as _good_ but she wasn’t going to argue it now. Her luck was starting to change. 

That, or the bribes she organized were finally starting to pay off.

Again, everything happened rather quickly. One moment she was sitting in solitary confinement rocking her bright orange overalls and the next she was being handed a bag of her belongings and a change of clothes.

After five years in Nichols Women’s Prison, Santana walked out into the world as a free woman.

\\\

On the other side of town, Santana’s former partner-in-crime leaned on the iron railing and admired the work being done below. There were several people pouring clear liquid through funnels into empty vodka bottles before passing it on to others who would screw on a cap and load it up into a crate. Stacks of these crates began to line the far side of the room, preparing for the next pick up.

The woman smiled proudly at the process that ran like clockwork then began to descend the metal stairs, her expensive, studded boots clanking with every step. She walked with such swagger, the way she commanded attention was different compared to her former partner. She didn’t rely on any intimidation factors or vicious words like Santana, her methods were a bit trickier, sneakier even. This woman could completely demolish someone with such swift word play that they wouldn’t even catch it. In fact, they’d probably think she was paying them the biggest of compliments.

There was this warmth about her too that was so alluring and the confidence she possessed helped her talk her way out of any situation, but there was a hidden side to her. She was cunning and just as witty as Santana but only off-handedly, never up-front. That combined with her signature, mega-watt smile that was both disarming and infectious, and no one was safe.

At first glance, she was often disregarded and she used that to her advantage.

She had everyone fooled – well, until she met Santana.

Brittany S. Pierce was the smoothest criminal Santana knew – other than herself, of course – and when they began running jobs together it was like a match made in heaven.

For years, they ran con after con. First starting off slow and moving their way up to the bigger and better. And they were good too, like _really_ good. They became so in sync that they could practically figure what the other was thinking before anything was even said. Other partners-in-crime dreamed of a dynamic like theirs but never came close.

Speaking of _close,_ they were that too and that might’ve been Brittany’s favorite part about working with Santana. Sure the heists were great and all and yeah they made _bank,_ but the sex...mind-blowing. It was like the thrill of the con coupled with their undeniable chemistry created this explosion of sexual tension.

It was the perfect life – At least, that’s what Brittany thought. No one was more shocked than she was the day Santana left on account of _creative differences_ , whatever that means.

It has been years though and they’ve long since squashed any beef between them. In fact, Brittany’s kept contact with Santana the entire time she’s been away so there’s no hard feelings…not really.

// 

“Where are we at?” Brittany asks the man standing off to the side as she nears the bottom steps.

“Six minutes away,” He replies with a glance at his watch.

“Awesome,” Brittany grins and turns back to watch her employees swiftly fill the rest of the bottles. She eyes their work carefully, checking that everything is being done properly.

Faking top shelf liquor isn’t rocket science and it definitely isn’t Brittany’s best work, but it’s an easy con and that’s the kind of work she’s use to now. She tried coming up with something on her own and even working with someone else, but nothing quite compares to Santana’s work. 

So this is her life now until she comes across something better, but she doesn’t mind that all too much. She isn’t usually the one to take the reigns when it comes to the cons, she doesn’t really like the responsibility and the stress that always comes with it so she’s fine with this for now.

Speaking of which – Brittany feels her phone in her pocket vibrate with an incoming text. She figures it’s her buyer alerting her of their ETA but at second glance she’s pleasantly surprised that it isn’t him at all.

\\\

Santana waits patiently in the shade with her recently acquired suitcase full of expensive clothes that she may or may not have acquired thanks to an old trick she use to pull back in the day when she was broke as hell. She feels so much better now that she’s dressed in new designer threads, it almost makes waiting on the side of the road for a ride feel a lot more glamorous than it actually is.

It isn’t a long wait though and soon a blacked out Range Rover comes rolling to a stop in front of her. The passenger side window winds down slowly to reveal a familiar face smiling back.

“What up, Jailbird!” Brittany teases through a bright smile, “Going my way?”

“Funny,” Santana says flatly although she can’t help but mirror Brittany with a smirk as she reaches for the back door to stow her suitcase.

She’s barely in the passenger seat before Brittany’s leaning over the middle console to wrap Santana up in a tight hug. Kisses are over-enthusiastically pressed against Santana’s cheek and the brunette fakes a groan as she squirms in her former partner’s embrace.

“Quit it,” Santana grumbles through a chuckle, “I’m a hardened criminal now!”

“That’s right. How could I forget?” Brittany snorts as she pulls away and eyes the brunette from afar.

Santana would be lying if she said she didn’t miss this, the way Brittany could so unashamedly check her out. Brittany and subtly were never a thing and Santana kind of loved that about her. It was in the way blue eyes would linger on Santana’s lips or her cleavage depending on the top she was wearing that made Santana feel warm all over.

The attraction was obvious, even after so many years of being apart.

Santana cleared her throat and Brittany’s eyes shot back up to meet hers, a mischievous smirk slowly spreading across her lips. 

“What?” Brittany asks innocently, “You clean up good for someone who just go out.”

“Please. I _always_ clean up good,” Santana says smugly.

“True,” Brittany chuckles before moving to shift out of park.

\\\

They’re barely fifteen minutes into the drive when Santana forgoes answering Brittany’s questions about how she’s been and asks about the credit line request instead. It was something Santana hinted to Brittany awhile ago but the brunette was being too cryptic for Brittany’s liking at the time so she never followed up.

She doesn’t have to admit that to Santana aloud though, it’s written all over her face.

“Britt…” Santana pouts, “You were supposed to take care of that weeks ago.”

Brittany already feels her stance quivering just by the sound of Santana’s voice so she decides to pull over in order to focus. Santana’s use to Brittany just going along with her master plans, but things are different this time because _last_ time Santana got caught and she ended up in jail for five years.

Brittany doesn’t want to go to jail and she sure doesn’t want Santana to go back either, so if she has to be the voice of reason for once in her life then so be it.

“What do you need it for? Down payment on a house? New car?” Brittany asks but she can tell by the twitch of Santana’s upper lip that it’s exactly what she suspected – another heist. The look makes Brittany shake her head and sigh, “Santana…”

“What?” Santana feigning innocence.

“Already?” Brittany gives her a knowing look, “You’ve been out for how long and you’ve already go something in the works? I thought jail was supposed to teach you a lesson or rehabilitate you or something?”

“Yeah, you’ve clearly never been before,” Santana snorts but her smile falters when she sees Brittany still staring at her with an unamused expression. She sighs and tries again, “I used my time very wisely.”

“By coming up with a con?”

“It’s not like our usual stuff. This is a good one, B,” Santana says solemnly. Brittany’s old nickname sparks up the nostalgia as it falls easily from her and it makes Santana bite her lip.

“They always are,” Brittany replies, “But at what cost? You were away for five years, Santana. That’s five years too many. Whatever it is, I don’t think we should do it. It’s too big of a risk.”

Brittany watches the hope drain from Santana’s face and she hates that she’s the cause of that. It’s for her own good though, but there’s a voice at the back of her head begging for her to hear what Santana has to say. It’s been a long time since she’s done anything that comes close to Santana’s brilliance, but she can’t cave this quickly.

If Santana wants her, she’s going to have to beg for it.

“Don’t you want to at least hear me out?” Santana asks and Brittany swears the girl bats her eyelashes, like actually _bats_ them. God, why does she have to be like this?

Brittany shakes her head though; as if Santana doesn’t know by now that she knows all of her tricks. Does it mean she won’t fall for them? Of course not, Brittany’s only human and there’s just some things that Santana does that even _she_ isn’t immune to.

Brittany puts her foot down for the moment though and gives Santana a firm, “Nope.”

Unfortunately for Brittany, Santana is relentless and she’s known to play dirty especially when she wants something really, really bad. Brittany’s had first-hand experience there.

“Don’t you remember all those heists the two of us use to pull back in the day?” Santana asks with her voice all low and raspy. She twists a little in her seat so that she’s fully facing Brittany. She has this determined look in her eye mixed with something else and it makes her look even sexier than usual, “Remember how exciting it was?”

Brittany gulps and suddenly the temperature in the cabin skyrockets.

Santana’s voice dips a little lower, “Remember how good it felt?”

Brittany’s entire mouth feels like she has gargled sand and she knows exactly what Santana is doing, but it doesn’t make her any less of a sucker for it. She feels herself unconsciously leaning forward, enticed by Santana’s whole demeanor. That thing between them, it’s magnetic. It always has been and apparently it always will be.

“You,” Santana continues before pausing for a well-placed lip bite, “And me.”

Brittany’s mind goes through all of the memories they made together years ago and Santana’s kind of right. Together, they were a force but apart? Well, Santana got arrested so that should say something.

She’s curious to see where Santana’s going with this though, there’s no denying that.

Santana must know that too as she smirks, “When it comes to partners in crime, B, you and I both now I’m the best you’ve ever had.”

Damn her for always knowing the right thing say, because does her mind go somewhere it isn’t supposed? Duh!

It’s like a game to Santana, the way she pokes and prods, but Brittany isn’t falling for her tricks this time around. Even if she’s struggling to fight off Santana’s sexual magnetism, Brittany’s standing her ground.

At least, for now.

“See, this is what you do!” Brittany groans after shaking away the lust clouding her judgement, “You act all hot and mysterious with the talks and the looks which you know always gets me worked up so then I’m interested obviously…but it’s not going to work this time.”

“But Britt-Britt,” Santana says sweetly, “Don’t you want to do things you’re interested in?”

Brittany’s eyes dip down from Santana’s to the softest, most kissable, pouty lips and watch as they curl into a devilish smirk. Santana’s a pro and she knows exactly what she’s doing. Hell, she knows that _Brittany_ knows exactly what she’s doing and she still isn’t deterred.

It’s in that moment that Brittany realizes whatever Santana has up her sleeve, she’s bound to get roped into it eventually.

When Brittany sees Santana’s tongue poke out and run tantalizingly slow along her bottom lip, she almost caves. She can remember a time long ago when those same pouty lips use to call out her name between breathless moans. And that tongue? That glorious, glorious tongue of hers was known for turning Brittany into a writhing mess on more occasions than one.

The memories makes Brittany smirk and she fills with a new sense of confidence as she glances back up to meet Santana’s darkened eyes again. She wonders just how far Santana’s willing to go to convince her to do this.

“I’m interested in _doing_ a lot of things, Santana, doesn’t mean it’s always a good idea to do them,” Brittany says with finality.

It’s definitely not the answer Santana was hoping for judging by the way she lets out a huff and slumps back in her seat looking somewhat defeated.

“Says the bootlegger,” She grumbles.

“I prefer professional dilutionist,” Brittany quips, “ _Bootlegger_ makes me sound like a pirate. Super cool, but very misleading.”

“Ugh, whatever.”

“Nice try though,” She compliments and gives Santana a loving pat on the thigh, “Seems you’re a bit rusty with the convincing.”

“Just means I need to up my game.”

“Can’t wait to see what that entails,” Brittany chuckles as she shifts out of park and continues to drive again. She knows this isn’t the end of Santana’s persuasive ways, but she’ll take the win for now.

Santana just shakes her head and turns to stare out of the window for the rest of the ride.

\\\

When they get inside Brittany’s loft, Santana is surprised by how unchanged everything is. It’s still a complete mess with a random assortment of unfinished projects are spread out across the lower level. There are piles of vinyl records on top of the poker table and Santana remembers a time when she too was in a similar position years ago. The thought has her starting to feel flushed so she quickly looks elsewhere as she makes her way through the common area with her suitcase in hand.

Brittany’s heads to the fridge in the opposite direction where she pulls out a beer and smoothly pops off the cap. From there, she watches Santana take in the familiar surroundings. It’s a little strange to see her in this space again after so long, but it’s a welcome change. She kind of missed sharing the huge place with someone else, even if this is only temporary.

As Santana nears the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, a flash of shiny metal catches her eye and it makes her pause.

“Oh my God,” She mutters when she realizes what it is and turns to find Brittany sauntering over. Santana juts her thumb over to the motorbike propped up and quirks her brow, “You still have that death trap?”

Brittany lifts the beer bottle to her lips but her smile can be seen poking out from the sides of it as she mumbles, “ _You_ still call it that?”

Santana shakes her head and turns back to walk up the stairs, “Why can’t you drive a car like a normal person?”

“Are you forgetting what I picked you up in?” Brittany chuckles as she follows Santana up. She enjoys the view a little too much and goes to take another sip to distract herself from saying something she shouldn’t.

“Those things are super dangerous,” Santana continues to argue half-heartedly while searching for the emptiest room, “Nothing is stopping you from being smushed by an 18-wheeler.”

“I wear a helmet,” Brittany replies with a shrug and waits for the scowl Santana is bound to give her.

“Seriously?” Santana scowls over her shoulder then turns back to poking her head into the various rooms she passes, “Like that’s going to help?”

Brittany lets out a tired sigh.

They’ve had this same argument for years now and neither of their stances have wavered and it doesn’t look like it’s going to anytime soon. Brittany never really got why Santana had such strong beliefs when it came to one of Brittany’s favorite hobbies, but that didn’t stop her from teasing.

“You know,” Brittany says a moment later, “For someone who supposedly _lives life on the edge_ you’re kind of a scaredy cat.”

Santana is quick to whirl on her looking as offended as ever, “What? I am not. I just don’t want to ruin all _this_ by getting road rash or something.”

“Road rash?” Brittany challenges with a giggle, “That only happens if you fall off and you wouldn’t.”

Santana scoffs, “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I wouldn’t let you?” Brittany tells her like it’s obvious.

Santana just let out a laugh, “Yeah _okay._ ”

“You know how I like to ride,” Brittany says smoothly, “I’m very experienced. You wouldn’t get hurt if you were with me.”

Santana trips over her own two feet as she finally comes to a room she’s happy with. She tries her hardest to play it off, but she knows Brittany saw. When she turns to the blonde, she’s hiding her smirk with the bottle again and dark blue eyes are clouded with something Santana was once too familiar with.

Santana takes a step closer to Brittany, nearly closing the distance as she reaches up to tenderly caress the blonde’s cheek. Brittany almost instantly leans into the softness of her touch and it makes Santana’s smile grow wickedly.

“Keep dreaming, B.”

When Santana’s words are followed by a soft pat against Brittany’s cheek, the trance is broken and it leaves Brittany glaring behind her grin.

“I’ll change your mind one of these days,” Brittany waves off as Santana turns away.

Santana snorts and enters the room.

Brittany just leans against the doorframe and watches Santana throw her suitcase up on the bed. She’s waiting for a some kind of snarky response, but surprisingly all she get is silence. Nothing too heavy, but Brittany can tell Santana’s mind has drifted somewhere.

Where? She’s not too sure, but she has seen it a couple times before and recognizes the shift in the air.

“I’ve kept all of your stuff,” Brittany says, wanting to fill the silence, “It’s in the closet down the hall, the bigger one.”

Santana nods without looking up and unzips the suitcase, “Thanks Britt.”

“All good,” Brittany nods too then pushes away from the doorframe to perch herself on the edge of Santana’s bed, “So you want to do anything tonight? Should we celebrate you getting out or something?”

“I’ve got plans,” Santana tells her as she carries a stack of clothes from the suitcase to the dresser across from the bed. She doesn’t miss the way Brittany stiffens with curiosity.

Brittany’s brows rise, “Oh? What kind of plans?”

Santana shrugs and plays coy, “Just seeing a friend.”

“ _I’m_ a friend?”

“This is a different kind of friend.”

“So like a _special_ friend?” Brittany eyes her curiously.

“Why? You jealous?” Santana is quick to show Brittany a smirk. It has been years since they’ve done this, but they fall into the same rhythm of teasing so easily that it’s as if no time has passed at all.

Brittany’s a little caught off guard by the question and she feels her face starting to flush the longer Santana stares. When Brittany doesn’t answer right away, Santana’s smirk deepens and she turns back to putting away her clothes.

“You look good in green,” Santana says.

Brittany looks down at her dark blue blazer and matching slacks, “But I’m not –“

That’s when it clicks for her and it cause her frown to deepen.

Brittany isn’t the jealous type. At least, she doesn’t think she is but the prospect of Santana ditching her on their first night together for some other _friend_ does a number on her ego.

Is it someone she knows? Are they even good-looking? What are they going to do? Is it like a date? Is it just dinner? What’s this friend got that she doesn’t? Brittany has to know!

Instead she just rolls her eyes at the brunette and all the questions that begin to swarm her; she’s falling right into her trap again. Brittany stands then downs the rest of her beer, “I’m going downstairs.”

“Okay Britt,” Santana chuckles and watches the blonde sulk into the hall. If only getting Brittany to agree to her amazing heist was as easy as making her jealous… 

\\\

A couple hours later, Santana slowly makes her way down to the common area where Brittany is casually lounging on the sofa. There’s a fashion magazine in her hand that’s covering most of her face but as soon as the top of Santana’s head comes into her peripheral, Brittany sets it down. Her eyes drag up the brunette’s frame – again, with the obvious leering – and take in the snug dress that hugs each and every one of Santana’s curves oh so perfectly.

The girl is gorgeous, everyone with eyes knows that. It’s something that Santana knows all too well and she often plays that to her advantage. She was given these amazing assets, might as well use them like the good Lord intended.

“Lookin’ good,” Brittany says with a dopy smirk. She must’ve just remembered she’s kind of mad at her right now for the whole ditching thing, so she loses the smirk and lifts her shoulder in a shrug, “I mean, if you’re into beautiful brunettes with bangin’ bods which I am not...obviously.”

“Obviously,” Santana mimics with a laugh as she comes closer, “Must be a new development.”

“It is,” Brittany agrees and goes back to perusing her magazine, “Totally immune now.”

“Really? So…if I were to do _this_ ,” Santana knocks down one of Brittany’s legs which she had propped up on the coffee table. It falls from the edge with a stomp and Santana moves to trap it between her legs.

Brittany’s brow arches at the newfound closeness and how Santana is practically straddling her thigh, but she keeps the magazine opened between them as if it’s going to protect her.

“And _this_ ,” Santana continues as her knee comes to rest on the couch just between Brittany’s thighs. If Santana were to lean just a little further in, she’d be pressed flush against Brittany’s center. Instead though, Santana’s hands some to grip the back of the couch on either side of the blonde. Her long dark hair curtains them on one side and Brittany’s eyes beg to admire the expanse of skin along her exposed neck.

Brittany tries to keep her breathing even though and bites her lip.

“And maybe lean in a little like _this_ ,” Santana’s voice dips into this sexy huskiness as she starts to lower herself, coming close to Brittany’s ear. When she licks her lips, she swears she can hear the girl beneath her let out a whimper. The sound stokes her ego and she moves to test her skill even further.

“So you don’t feel anything?” Santana questions but it comes out as a whisper, her lips brushing against the shell of Brittany’s ear.

Brittany swallows dryly and fights the shiver. If it weren’t for the magazine beginning to crinkle in her grip, she’d have Santana on her back in seconds. The dress would be pulled over her head or ripped off depending on which is faster and she’d be two fingers deep in no time. She would have Santana calling out her name in the way she use to and that would show her how she felt about the teasing.

Fortunately though, Brittany knows this game very well. In fact, this is exactly what she suspected Santana would do judging by how she acted earlier in the car and upstairs. Sometimes she can be a formidable opponent – especially when a little bit of jealousy is thrown into the mix.

So Brittany just smiles back sweetly, “Nope, this isn’t doing anything for me at all.”

“Good to know,” Santana sighs and Brittany can her just a hint of disappointment in her tone as she pulls away to look for her shoes.

Brittany feels like she can finally breathe again now that there’s some distance between them, but she can’t say that she’s happy about it. It doesn’t matter though because Santana is choosing to spend her night elsewhere so Brittany goes back to trying to read her magazine.

She tries to keep her attention focused there, but she can’t help them from drifting as Santana bends over to slide on her high heeled boots. It’s the way her back arches and the muscles in her legs flex that has Brittany watching her every move.

When Santana catches her staring, Brittany quickly looks back to the magazine.

“Must be some _friend_ if you’re breaking out the Valentino’s,” Brittany comments casually, trying to mask the obvious leering. She has the upper hand at the moment, she can’t slip up now.

“This jealousy thing,” Santana jokes, “Kind of hot.”

“I don’t get jealous,” Brittany scoffs and turns the page of her magazine, “I think it’s just a little _rude_ that you rather hang out with someone else even though _I_ was the one who picked you up and _I_ was the one who offered you a place to stay…”

Santana softens and her movements pause, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“I know you will,” Brittany smirks but keeps her eyes focused on the magazine.

“You know how I feel about first impressions,” Santana says and goes back to slowly gliding the zipper along her toned calf. Brittany tries not watch as Santana moves on to do the same with the other boot, “They’re very important.”

Brittany just nods, trying to look anywhere else but the newly revealed sliver of skin that pokes out from beneath the edge of Santana’s dress hiking up. It’s only been a few hours together and Santana’s already trying to kill her.

It really is only a matter of time, Brittany thinks, before one of them is caving.

“Well I’m off,” Santana straightens up to smooth out her dress before reaching for her coat.

“Have fun,” Brittany calls out to her although she hopes she doesn’t. In fact, she hopes Santana has a horrible time doing whatever it is that she’s up to.

“I always do,” Santana smirks and then she’s gone.

\\\

As Santana enters the art gallery, she’s instantly surprised by the amount of people there. She navigates through the crowd, keeping an eye out for the one she’s here to see. It doesn’t take long for her to weed out her target though, she can hear the overly-confident boasting a mile away. Santana hasn’t even made contact yet and she already wants to hit someone.

She keeps her cool though and follows the sound of arrogance, waiting for the right moment to reveal herself to her ex-girlfriend.

The same ex-girlfriend who framed her.

When their eyes meet, Santana sees the color drain from the woman’s face. Soon the ex is trying to push past the people in order to reach the brunette. There’s this look of surprise mixed in with a little horror and Santana loves every minute of it.

She hopes the woman is scared shitless, she should be.

Santana rounds the corner and successfully cuts the woman off. Now they’re standing face to face and Santana watches as her ex scrambles to put on an excited face.

“Hey baby!” Dani greets over-enthusiastically.

Santana scrunches her nose in disgust at the girl’s audacity. She always hated being called that, especially when the person calling her that was Dani.

“Are you serious?” Santana gawks, “Don’t _hey baby_ me.”

Dani gulps, “Y – You look really great.”

“Yeah, five years in jail can do that to a person,” Santana quips and begins to back Dani into a corner. Her eyes are narrowed but the smug grin on her face leaves Dani feeling confused, “Oh sorry, you wouldn’t know. You’ve never been.”

“I’m sor – “

“Don’t,” Santana stops her and nods to her ex’s hair, “Also blue is so _not_ your warmest color You look ridiculous.”

Dani takes the insult in stride but looks around nervously to see if anyone’s noticed them, “What are you doing here, Santana?”

“Just wanted to stop by,” Santana shrugs nonchalantly and glances around too, “Looks like you’re doing pretty well for yourself. Would be a shame if someone like me were to cause a scene.”

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t.”

“And what exactly am I thinking, Dani?” She questions, “You scared?

Dani’s breath comes out shakier and shakier, “N – No.”

Santana’s brow arches and she stealthily pulls out a toothbrush with its handle melted down to a point. She presses it against Dani’s side and applies a little pressure, “Know what this is?”

Dani instantly freezes and it’s like she’s trying to phase through the wall with how she struggles to back away from Santana.

It makes the brunette smirk.

“It’s a shiv,” Santana informs her proudly and presses a little more, “One of the girl’s on the inside made it for me. They can make them out of almost anything. Thought about getting one made of Jolly Ranchers – you know – just for that _splash of color_. I know how artsy you are.”

“Stop it,” Dani urges lowly, “I’ll call the police.”

Santana lets out a laugh, “Of course you’d snitch. Some things never do change, huh?”

Dani remains frozen, watching out for her every move.

“Calm down,” Santana groans, “I’m not going to shank you. Too messy.”

“Then why are you here?” Dani asks as she grows angry, “Just to humiliate me? To torment and intimidate me? What is it? What do you want?”

“You’ll see,” Santana smirks.

With that, she stows away the shiv and leaves Dani standing there quaking in her Docs.

\\\

When Santana returns to the loft, she finds Brittany hunched over her motorbike. She has changed out of the high-end trousers and blazer from earlier and is now dressed in a pair of baggy, ripped jeans and a dirty tank top. The look has Santana biting her lip as she closes the door behind her.

Brittany makes the hottest grease monkey on the planet.

The sounds of the door clanking shut has Brittany’s head poking up from her tinkering and swiveling to the source. Her expression goes from surprise to excitement to smug as she pulls a baby blue rag from her back pocket to wipe off her hands.

“That was quick,” Brittany comments with a smirk, “Clearly someone didn’t do something right. Stamina – you know – not everyone has it.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” Santana just chuckles as she shrugs out of her coat.

“That’s right,” Brittany winks.

Santana can feel the blush beginning and goes to change the subject, “Don’t you have a garage or something to do all that in?”

Brittany glances at her work then back to Santana, “I like working in here. Close to the fridge for snacks.”

“Priorities,” Santana giggles.

Brittany tucks her rag back into her pocket and leans a little against the motorbike as Santana comes closer. There’s a smudge of grease on the blonde’s cheek and more marks on her forearms but Santana’s too preoccupied by the way the tank top stretches around Brittany’s torso. The material is so thin that she can just barely make out the toned muscles hidden beneath. Of course Brittany still has those abs, Santana doesn’t now why she ever thought she wouldn’t.

This time, Brittany’s the one in control and she knows it so she uses the hem of her top to wipe off the sweat gathering along the bridge of her nose. Two can play this game.

Santana sucks in a breath at the reveal and she wonders if this is pay back for what she did to Brittany earlier. If so, she probably should mess with her more often because what a _view_.

“Have you given that ride a second thought?” Brittany asks when she drops the hem of her tank. There’s this smug grin on her face as she stares back at Santana.

It takes Santana a second to remember what _ride_ she’s talking about but then she glances at the bike and it all comes back to her.

She scoffs, “As I’ve told you a million times before. No chance in hell.”

Brittany laughs, “I thought prison was supposed to toughen you up?”

“It did.”

“I don’t know about that…” Brittany smirks and pushes away from the bike and walks past Santana to the kitchen table where a pizza box lays open. She swipes a slice and gestures for Santana to help herself too, “So how was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date,” Santana says and goes for a slice too.

“Booty call?”

“Nope,” Santana answers and takes a seat at the table, “I went to see Dani.”

“Nasty,” Brittany frowns and takes the seat opposite, “Why would you want to ruin your night like that?”

“Just wanted to scare the living crap out of her,” Santana shrugs.

Brittany perks up a little and smiles, “Did you?”

Santana smirks and pulls out the shiv and tosses it on the table. Brittany’s eyes go wide as she admires the handy work.

“Wow, you _shanked_ her?” Brittany asks a little too happily, “Maybe prison really _did_ toughen you up?”

“No, I didn’t shank her,” Santana chuckles around a bite, “I just – you know – poked her with it, real lightly. It wasn’t nearly hard enough to break skin.”

“That’s hot,” Brittany sneers and sets the shiv back down on the table, “She pass out?”

“Almost. You should’ve seen her face. You know she’s blue now?”

“I would be too if I screwed up a relationship with someone like you,” Brittany quips and takes a bite, “I never liked her.”

Brittany’s words make Santana pause and the shift in the air returns.

“Yeah, yeah…I know,” Santana sighs and turns solemn, “I could’ve done better and _blah blah blah._ ”

Brittany pauses and watches the way Santana tries to avoid eye contact with her. She can’t really help herself when she says, “Well it’s true. You could’ve. You could’ve done _so_ much better, Santana.”

“So you’ve said,” Santana mumbles and takes another bite.

Brittany sees the moment Santana starts clam up and quickly backs off. After doing this thing for so long, she’s become pretty knowledgeable in the field of Santana Lopez. Some things she has nailed and some remain a mystery, but she knows for sure when she crosses a line.

“I wish I could’ve been there,” Brittany adds in a lighter tone, doing her best to fix this. She even chuckles a little as she jokes, “She totally deserves it. Let me know if you plan to slash her tires or something. I want to come.”

That seems to ease Santana’s nerves as she finally looks up again, “I’ll remember you said that.”


	2. More the Merrier

The next morning, Santana and Brittany are seated side by side in one of Santana’s favorite cafés. Santana’s stuffing her face with pancakes like she hasn’t eaten in days while Brittany tries to wrap her head around everything Santana has told her about the heist.

When the waitress comes around with Brittany’s hot chocolate and a top-up of Santana’s coffee, Brittany smoothly pulls a flask from her jacket and twists off the lid.

Santana watches as she pours a splash of peppermint schnapps into her mug and starts to stir before concealing the flask again.

“That’s new,” Santana comments with a chuckle, “Did you develop a drinking problem while I was away?”

Brittany rolls her eyes, “No, but I might if you insist on starting every morning like this.”

“Like what?” Santana smiles sweetly, “With breakfast and the pleasure of my company?”

Brittany squints and goes to correct her, “With you _tricking_ me into having breakfast with you so you can bombard me with your dastardly plans on the way here.”

“Admit it, Britt,” Santana says smugly as she sticks her fork through a bite of pancakes, “You’ve missed this. You’ve missed _me_ and _all_ the fun we use to have. Tell me you’re not the least bit interested now that you’ve heard everything.”

Brittany sighs and goes to take a long sip of her hot chocolate.

Santana watches and waits, but Brittany remains quiet. It makes Santana smirk deviously.

“That’s what I thought,” Santana gives her a triumphant grin, “You can’t resist a good thing. You _so_ want this, just say it.”

Brittany scoffs. If she didn’t find Santana’s confidence so damn attractive, she’d roll her eyes at it for the millionth time that morning.

“Okay, so you want to rob a museum…” Brittany clarifies hesitantly after taking another sip.

Santana shakes her head, “Not the museum, just someone _in_ it.”

“That’s right,” Brittany nods, “You want to rob _Rachel Berry_.”

“Oh my God, Britt!” Santana hushes and eyes around them to see if anyone heard. When the coast is clear she turns back to Brittany with her voice lowered, “Could you be any louder? Who knows who’s listening, she’s like the biggest star right now.”

“I don’t know why,” Brittany scoffs, “You know she pays the paparazzi to follow her around, right?”

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous but so is she,” Santana shrugs, “She’s always causing a scene to get her name on the front page. Remember that one scandal involving a panty raid?”

“How could I forget! She was caught red-handed,” Brittany laughs before her tone grows serious, “Rumor has it that she once ate a bull testicle too.”

Santana frowns in disgust and pauses before taking another bite, “Can you not? I’m eating…”

“That’s her claim to fame, Santana, eating a bull testicle…like _singular_ she didn’t even eat both of them!” Brittany says while she waves her hand around, “It’s such a waste.”

“Well the key words here are _rumor has it,_ ” Santana jokes, “Who knows what the hell goes on with her. And besides, why would anyone want to eat a fucking bull testicle in the first place? That’s gross.”

“It’s a delicacy in some places,” Brittany mumbles which earns her a quizzical glare from Santana, “So I’ve heard. People do strange things for fame.”

“Clearly,” Santana replies, “We all know Rachel Berry sucks but she’s the one hosting the Met Gala this year so it’s kind of out of my hands. She’s our mark by like…default.”

“Right,” Brittany nods and goes back to piecing everything together. Her face is cutely screwed up in deep concentration and Santana’s sure Brittany’s about to say that she’s the biggest pain in her ass which Santana’s totally use to hearing by now.

To her surprise, Brittany just let’s out an exhausted sigh.

“There’s no way we’d be able to pull this off with just the two of us,” She says, “There’s too many moving parts, we’d need like a group of 11 to 13 people – “

“Oddly specific,” Santana points out around a mouthful of pancakes while Brittany rambles on.

“ – At the very least and like a _whole bunch_ of money which neither of us has,” Brittany gives her a look, “So how’s that going to work out?”

“Well for starters, we’d only need a team of seven and just a few grand,” Santana answers proudly, “That’s where the credit line I asked about comes into play.”

“Oh, _just a few grand?_ Is that all?” Brittany quips, “You think money grows on trees or something? It doesn’t, I tried. Remember?”

“Yes, yes I remember. The pay-off is going to be _big_ ,” Santana jokes back as her voice dips down into a flirty tone, “And I’m sure you can work out something. Give yourself some credit, you can be very persuasive when you want.”

“Well one of us has to be judging by your failed attempt to seduce me yesterday,” Brittany smirks.

“Please. If I was going to seduce you, you’d know it.”

“I’m sure,” Brittany lets out a laugh before getting serious again, “Even if I could manage to get what you need, we’re working with such a tight schedule. We’d need to acquire a whole team like _now._ It’s crazy talk.”

“No, it’s genius,” Santana corrects her while Brittany takes a sip, “You have got to admit that this is some of my best work, Britt.”

She’s not wrong, it really _is_ a great plan. It’s just that Brittany doesn’t want Santana to get herself locked up again, she doesn’t think she could last that long without having her around, but you only _get locked up_ if you _get caught_ and that has never happened when she and Brittany are together.

It really gets Brittany thinking though, what’s the hurry other than the obvious? Why does it have to be the Met Gala? What isn’t Santana telling her?

“Why do you need to do this?” Brittany asks suddenly and there’s this seriousness in her tone, “Tell me the reason and maybe I’ll consider it.”

Santana’s answer comes easily as she smirks, “Because it’s what I’m good at.”

“Babe, you’re good at a lot of things. Trust me on that, but this?” Brittany shakes her head, “I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Brittany says earnestly.

The old term of endearment falls so easily that Brittany doesn’t realize she says it. They’ve always playfully called each other names like that for years so it’s not big deal, even if Brittany sometimes gets a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Santana lets out a long sigh and lowers her tone too, “There’s nothing to worry about. I have gone over this thing thousands of times, literally. It’s all I thought about when I was away and I have it _perfected_. If we get into a bind – which we won’t, probably – I can get us out. It might’ve taken me like three years to get it just right, but it’ll run like clockwork now. I promise.”

What surprises Brittany is the fact that Santana holds out her pinky to her.

“No. Don’t do that,” Brittany scoffs and points at Santana’s hand, “Pinky promises are reserved for promises that you can _keep_.”

“I know,” Santana replies and inches closer, “Why do you think I’m doing this?”

Brittany’s slow to answer and instead just stares down at her mug.

“Listen,” Santana adds in this husky tone and puts down her fork altogether to give Brittany her full attention. She has her serious voice on now too when she says, “I need you with me, B.”

Brittany bites her lip to keep from smiling as she peeks up at Santana. The brunette is staring back with these pleading big, brown eyes and Brittany struggles against the pull. She can feel herself caving the longer she stares back though, because feeling needed? By Santana? That’s Brittany’s kryptonite.

But Santana knows that too and Brittany can’t give into her so easily.

“Why can’t you find someone else if it’s so important for you to do?” Brittany asks but again Santana is too quick to answer.

“It has to be you and me leading this thing. That’s the only way this will work.”

“You’re just saying that,” Brittany brushes off with the shake of her head. She tries to make light of the situation, “You’ve found someone else before. That’s how Dani came into the picture, right? You can do it again. Maybe the next person will have green hair this time?” 

Brittany sees that she has struck a nerve with the way Santana takes a sharp inhale at the blow, but the brunette remains persistent despite the waver.

“I can’t do this with anyone else,” Santana says simply, “There’s no one like you, Britt.”

Her words and her tone has Brittany’s playful smirk falling and the blonde looks to Santana almost in wonderment. Those words Santana said, she rarely hers them. Or rather, she rarely _believes_ them but when they come from Santana it means something different altogether.

Brittany trusts her – well, they trust each other – and that’s rare in their industry. Con artists don’t trust anyone and they can’t be trusted either. That’s just how it is, but it’s always been different for them.

“Don’t you want out of the bootlegging biz?” Santana asks to fill the silence.

Brittany’s smirk returns, “That’s not what it’s called anymore…”

“Whatever, you know what I mean,” Santana shrugs and finds Brittany’s eyes, “You’re better than that watered down shit, that I _know_. Don’t waste your talents on it, Britt. Do this thing with me instead. Please.”

It takes Brittany a moment for Santana’s words to sink in, but then she’s letting out a telltale sigh of defeat. She doesn’t even have to say anything, Santana just knows she has won this round.

“Alright, I’ll do it,” Brittany finally agrees aloud and takes Santana’s pinky in hers, “You happy now? You’ve successfully corrupted me.”

“Don’t pin that on me! You were like that before I even met you,” Santana grins, “But yes, I’m very happy.”

Brittany keeps her pinky curled around Santana’s for a second longer as she says, “Good, but just know I’m only agreeing to this because I like how you sound when you say _please_.”

“I know you do,” Santana winks. She pauses there for a second, admiring the way Brittany’s cat-like eyes darken in a way that occasionally has one of them being dragged off to a bathroom stall. Santana stays focused though and goes to pick up her fork again before offering a bite to Brittany, “Now taste this before it gets cold.”

“But I’m not hungry.”

“Liar,” Santana accuses playfully, “You’re always hungry.”

“Yeah, but not for pancakes.” 

Brittany gives Santana a proud smirk to which Santana rolls her eyes, “Just take a bite.” 

Brittany looks down at the offered fork warily then back into Santana’s hopeful eyes. She rocks the fork from side to side like she’s trying entice her with it. Ultimately Brittany rolls her eyes and succumbs to Santana yet again. She lets Santana guide the small bite into her mouth and hums almost instantly at the taste.

“Tastes like clouds,” Brittany’s in awe and goes to grab her own fork.

“Told you,” Santana smirks and slides her plate closer so that Brittany can help herself.

“So this team you’re talking about,” Brittany mumbles with her mouth full, “Got anyone in mind?”

Santana bobs her head from side to side, “Possibly. That’s what I’ll need your help with first, _partner._ ”

Brittany smiles deviously at her new title, “Let’s hurry up and get to work then!” 

\\\

They’re back at the loft and have cleared off the dining table so that it’s now covered in headshots and resumes. Santana and Brittany have been rifling through the paperwork for hours now trying to select the perfect person for job.

“What about this one?” Santana suggests and pushes the fashion designer’s details across the table towards Brittany.

Brittany pushes her laptop out of the way and goes to take a look at the profile. After once glance, she quickly shakes her head and throws the paper off to the side with a, “Nope.”

Santana gasps and goes to pick it up, “Why not? She’s young, she’s well-known, she’s – “

“Got a record,” Brittany fills in.

“Don’t we all?” Santana smirks.

Brittany narrows her eyes, “Not the kind of record you want around this type of job. Holly Holliday is a flight risk. She rarely completes a job. I don’t want us to worry about whether or not she’ll stick around long enough to see this through.”

“Well, there’s millions of dollars in it for her if she does,” Santana replies sarcastically.

Brittany gives her a look, “It’s a big _if,_ Santana. We can find someone better.”

“Okay, okay. We’ll keep looking,” Santana sighs and goes back to searching.

“Ah, how about him?” Brittany suggests a moment later and reveals a picture of world-renowned designer Kurt Hummel.

Santana waves him off, “No. No boys allowed.”

“Not even a gay one?” Brittany asks and goes to frown at the picture, “He’d be perfect for this. Impressive portfolio, easily intimidated yet highly motivated by the potential pay-off. Just look at his porcelain face.”

“Porcelain cracks with enough pressure,” Santana replies matter-of-factly, “If he someone gets picked up, we need to make sure he doesn’t start singing and with a face like that? I’m sure he’d sing his ass off.”

“True,” Brittany pouts at his picture, “I bet he gives really facials though.”

Santana fakes a gag, “Gross, Britt.”

“What? I was talking about skin care. See?”

Santana glances up to find Brittany looking genuine as she holds up his picture. She smiles apologetically and shakes her head, “It’s still a no. I’m going for all-girl here. We can’t have a guy in the group, even if his face _does_ look baby-butt smooth. Besides, he’s rich already. We need someone who needs _us._ ” 

“Alright,” Brittany shrugs and sets down the picture.

A few moments later Santana plucks another profile from the stack and shows it to Brittany, “What about this one? Pretty sure we’ve worked with her before actually…”

Brittany reads the name _April Rhodes_ and starts to chuckle, “I remember her! She got caught trying to smuggle a whole butterball turkey out from this banquet dinner…between her _legs_. ”

“Stuffing and all,” Santana recalls and goes to read the profile again, “She’s down for anything and she’s a talker too. Perfect for what we need. Now she’s apparently into fashion?”

“More like _rehab_ ,” Brittany corrects after doing a quick search on her laptop. She turns the screen to Santana, “Been in there now for six weeks.”

“Damn it! Third time’s the charm I guess,” Santana shrugs, “We’ll keep looking.”

A few more failed attempts later, Brittany starts to giggle to herself. Santana wonders how late it is and if Brittany is starting to get a little delirious.

“What?” Santana asks.

“I’m beginning to think you have a type,” Brittany teases while she taps away on her laptop.

“A type?”

“Mhmm,” Brittany hums without looking up.

Santana frowns, “I don’t have a type.”

“All your suggestions have been blonde and blue-eyed,” Brittany points out, “Hate to break it to you, honey, but you have a type _.”_

“My ex has blue hair, _blue._ That totally cancels out your theory.”

“ _But_ she was blonde when you met her,” Brittany grins and peeks over the screen of her laptop, “Admitting you have a type is the first step to recovery.”

“Oh is it?” Santana quirks her brow, trying to brush it off, “You sure that’s not _addiction_?”

“Same difference.”

Santana shakes her head, “Let’s just focus here.”

Although now that Brittany has mentioned, she’s become really aware of the last four people she has suggested. She didn’t know she was doing it – obviously – but now that Brittany’s pointed it out, she’ll just have to be more observant.

She doesn’t have a _type,_ she just has standards and coincidentally those standards have been met by people who just so happened to be blonde and blue-eyed.

Does that mean she has a type? Of course not.

That’s when her eyes catch a profile she hasn’t suggested yet. She plucks up the paper and skims the details. Her smile grows the more she reads.

“She’s the one,” Santana mumbles and turns the paper to show Brittany, “This is our fashion designer and look, she isn’t blonde.”

Brittany scans the information and Santana watches her smile grow too.

“Let’s go get her.”

\\\

Brittany manages to gain her and Santana entry into the designer’s next fashion show which just so happens to be the worst hour and a half they have experienced in a long time. Santana actually feels sorry for the models because any outfit that consists of a gigantic, floppy bow tied around your neck paired with a buttoned-up cardigan that is the same color as mashed up peas and carrots is just a travesty.

“I don’t know, Britt,” Santana whispers as another model walks by, “I’m having second thoughts. This is horrible, just look at that one’s shoes.”

Brittany glances over just in time to see Santana cringe. She does her best to stifle her laugh as she whispers back, “She doesn’t have to appeal to us, remember? She has to appeal to Rachel Berry, the same Rachel Berry who coined the term _Sexy Librarian Chic.”_

Santana nods, “You’re right. We need someone with just as horrible taste as her.”

“Exactly,” Brittany smiles down at Santana encouragingly, “We’ve found our designer for sure.”

\\\

It’s hard for Santana and Brittany to sit through the entire show without screwing their faces up in disgust, but they manage to pull through and once the show ends they go off to find their designer.

It doesn’t take long though. When they find who they’re looking for, she’s huddled up in a corner surrounded by used disinfectant wipes. She’s in the middle of furiously scrubbing a high heel while she recovers from sobbing when Santana and Brittany walk up.

“Hi. Are you Emma?” Brittany asks softly, “Emma Pillsbury?”

The designer looks absolutely wrecked with her mascara running down her cheeks and this panicked look in her eye. It kind of freaks Santana out at first glance.

The red-haired woman hiccups as she looks to them, “Yes?”

“Awesome,” Brittany shows off that infectious, mega-watt grin and takes another step closer, “We’re big fans of your work.”

“You are?” Emma doesn’t look too sure.

“Of course,” Brittany shrugs casually and kicks away some of the used wipes so that she can perch herself on an upturned crate near the woman, “I would’ve never thought to pair a lime green cardi with mustard yellow loafers.”

“That’s because _you_ have taste,” Santana jokes purely because she can’t help herself.

Brittany shoots her a glare and quickly tries to do some damage control before Emma starts to hyperventilate again, “You’re a fashion icon, Emma.”

“Tell that to the debt collectors,” Emma frowns, “I’m a failure. There’s no way I can come back from this. I put everything I had left into this show. It’s only a matter of time before everything’s taken from me.”

Brittany softens at Emma becoming increasingly distressed. Deep down, she feels a little bad for the woman. She seems like a nice person, genuine enough, and completely broke.

She’s the perfect person for the job.

“What if we told you that we can make this all go away?” Santana speaks up when she finds Brittany getting swept up in her feelings.

Emma blinks and glances between the two women skeptically, “I wouldn’t believe you.”

“Well start believing because we can,” Santana says through her smirk.

“What do you have in mind?” Emma questions.

Santana glances to Brittany and gives her a nod, almost as if she’s passing the mic.

“Dress Rachel Berry for the Met Gala,” Brittany supplies quietly so that only the three of them can hear.

Emma spurts out a disbelieving laugh, “You can’t be serious.”

Santana and Brittany remain stoic and it has Emma’s smile falling instantly.

“You’re serious,” Emma says gravely.

“We are,” Santana nods.

“Rachel Berry?” Emma pushes the idea away, “She’s…I’ve never dressed anyone with her kind of star power. How would I even be an option for her?”

“Come with us and we’ll explain everything,” Brittany offers.

Emma looks a little like a frightened doe but she stands regardless and agrees to follow them out to their car. It’s actually really concerning how little effort they had to use in order to get Emma to agree to a meeting, but they aren’t complaining too much.

\\\

Once they get back to the loft, Brittany pulls up a picture of the most blingiest bling that ever blinged: the Toussaint. Emma’s eyes go wide at that size of the diamonds encased in the necklace while Santana gives a vague rundown of how Rachel Berry, the Toussaint, and Emma all play an important role in the outcome of this heist.

Unlike Brittany, Emma only needs to hear the parts of the plan that she’s directly involved with so it doesn’t take as long for the designer to get her head wrapped around the opportunity.

“I still don’t understand how you expect me to get a hold of this necklace,” Emma says a bit later, “And frankly, I think it’s too gaudy for the work I’m known for.”

“ _Known for_? That’s a reach,” Santana teases lowly but plasters on an encouraging smile as she turns to face her again, “This necklace has history. It’s perfect for this year’s theme and if it’s _Rachel Berry_ we’re talking about…the bigger the bling, the better. They’ll lend it out if it’s for her.”

Emma sighs but ultimately lets Santana sway her, “Okay, I can do this.”

“Yeah you can!” Brittany cheers before glancing to Santana and sending her a wink.

Santana ignores how her stomach flips at the sight and goes back to explaining what they need Emma to do first.

\\\

Later that night, Santana and Brittany are back on the hunt again for their next recruit. Brittany’s eyes are starting to do that thing where they sting whenever she blinks, so she looks over to Santana who is fully immersed in her search.

“Can we take a break?” Brittany asks, “I’m getting snacky.”

“You’re always snacky,” Santana chuckles as Brittany goes to stand. She doesn’t even notice Brittany rounding the table until her warm hands squeeze tenderly at her shoulders. She feels Brittany’s thumbs dig into her tight muscles, working out the tension there, and she can’t help but moan at the sensation.

“Come on. Take a break,” Brittany husks as her hands continue to work, “We’ve been going at it all day.”

Santana can practically hear the smugness in her tone for that innuendo; Brittany can be the biggest tease sometimes and that’s coming from her.

She stays focused on the task at hand though, “I’m close, Britt. I can feel it.”

“I haven’t heard _that_ in awhile,” Brittany chuckles darkly as she withdraws her hands and goes looking for a snack.

Santana raises a brow, “I find that hard to believe.”

“You’re right,” Brittany says as she goes to lean against the kitchen counter with an apple in hand. She looks back at Santana with this mischievous glint in her eye, “What I meant to say was that I haven’t heard that from _you_ in awhile.”

Santana lets out a laugh but Brittany just takes a bite of her apple, never breaking eye contact. In fact, her smug grin grows as she chews.

“And I’m sure you want to change that?” Santana asks as her voice dips into that deliciously raspy-hot-as-hell tone of hers, “Don’t you?”

“Is that an invitation?” Brittany practically purrs after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“You find me a hacker and we’ll see where your luck takes you.”

Brittany sinks her teeth into the apple then snatches up a bag of chips and a beer before retuning to the search with a renewed enthusiasm. It takes her all of twenty minutes before she’s stumbling upon someone promising.

\\\

“Can I borrow your car?” Santana asks the next day while Brittany is busy at work trying to sift through potential people needed for other roles in the heist.

“Which one?”

“Any.”

The blonde shrugs, “Sure. Where’re you going? Paying another _friend_ a visit?”

Santana smirks, “Something like that.”

Brittany gives her a questioning look before going to grab the keys, “Can I come?”

“Not yet,” Santana answers, “But I’ll need your help a little later.”

“Sure,” Brittany shuffles through the mix for Santana’s favorite and tosses them over to her, “I just filled that one up too.”

Santana smiles sweetly and comes over to press a chaste kiss to Brittany’s cheek in thanks, “I’ll see you later. Don’t get into any trouble while I’m out.”

“Speak for yourself,” Brittany chuckles although she can feel a blush blossoming at the feel of Santana’s lip on her skin. God, she’s so sex-deprived. If just a little kiss on the cheek gets her going, who knows what’ll happen if Santana leaves one on her lips next.

The brunette gives her one last wave of her fingers before she heads out, leaving Brittany to distract her wandering thought by looking up that possible hacker’s details and setting up a meeting.

\\\

Awhile later, Santana finds herself standing across the street from a jeweler she once tagged along with her father to when she was younger. Her father and the shop owner were close friends back in the day, and judging by her father’s reputation, she’s sure the shop owner must’ve dabbled into the business as well otherwise, why would they be so close?

Santana remembers playing with the owner’s daughter every once in awhile though when she and her father would come by. Word on the street is that the daughter took over the business after the owner’s passing, so it’s only natural that Santana returns now.

They both have followed in their fathers’ footsteps in a way and she’s sure they could be of use to each other.

Santana waits for the jeweler in the window to notice her watching from across the way. When she finally does, she quickly speaks to her colleague before making her exit.

Santana smiles politely as the other woman nears, she looks like she has barely aged since the last time she saw her.

“Hey Tina,” Santana greets.

“Santana, Hi!” Tina replies happily, “God, it’s been a long time. I haven’t seen you since the funeral.”

“Yeah, I’ve been busy,” Santana says vaguely, “How’s business?”

“It’s okay,” Tina shrugs as her smile falls, “We’re going through a little rough patch at the moment, but we’ll be okay. What brings you out this way?”

“Well, I kind of need your help with something,” Santana tells her.

Tina’s voice lowers, “Is everything okay? I heard you were in jail…”

“Yeah, I was,” Santana answers with a chuckle and goes to check her watch, “You got time for a walk? I can explain everything.”

Tina glances over at the shop for a moment before she nods, “Yeah, of course. What do you need help with?”

\\\

Santana breezes into the loft awhile later with the biggest of grins on her face.

“Got a jeweler!” She says proudly as she shrugs out of her blazer. When she doesn’t hear a reply she ventures in deeper and calls out, “Britt? You here?”

“Yeah!” Brittany answers back and Santana follows the sound of her voice around the corner.

She finds the blonde seated next to a woman she recognizes from Brittany’s pile of suggestions but she still has questions. The two of them are squeezed in on a loveseat that Santana totally forgot about and they’re both staring down as the woman’s fingers type furiously at her laptop.

“What’s going on here? Who the hell are you?” Santana asks, but her tone comes out way more aggressive than she intended.

Brittany looks up questioningly upon hearing the snap, “This is Mercedes. She’s our new hacker.”

“I didn’t agree to anything yet,” Mercedes corrects her.

Santana’s brow rises as she looks from the woman to Brittany, “You chose someone named after a car?”

Mercedes gives Santana a look, the first time she’s torn her eyes away from the screen, but Brittany cuts in before anything happens.

“She’s really great, Santana,” Brittany tells her and goes to pat her thigh, “Come sit, she’s already infiltrated the museum’s security system.”

“What?” Santana gasps and quickly comes in close, foregoing Brittany’s lap so she can see the screen. Sure enough, it’s all there: access to every camera in the entire building.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Mercedes asks casually.

“Yup,” Brittany beamed and looked to Santana who was now pressed up against her shoulder, “What do you think?”

“Anyone can hack into some cameras,” Santana waves off as she pushes away from Brittany to stand, “What else can you-“

Suddenly all the lights in the loft went out and the three of them were plunged into darkness for a few seconds until the sound of a mouse click turned them back on.

Mercedes smirks at the dumbfounded look on Santana’s face, “It took me a matter of _seconds_ to run this place. Whoever is in charge of your busted ass security system here should be fired.”

When Santana’s only reply is a dropped jaw, Brittany takes that as all the approval she needs and enlists Mercedes on the spot.

\\\

Once Mercedes heads out, Santana and Brittany set off on their next task for the day. This one is something Brittany’s been organizing while Santana was off meeting with Tina, so she fills Santana in on the way to the restaurant where they’re meant to meet Emma.

Brittany takes the lead on this one, telling the designer that the mission here is to make Rachel Berry as jealous as possible so that she’ll stop at nothing to nab Emma Pillsbury as her fashion designer for the Gala. Emma’s not so sure she’s following along, but Brittany tells her not to worry about it and just do what they talked about earlier while Santana was away.

Emma nods resolutely and heads inside while Santana and Brittany hang by the car.

“Who’s she meeting with?” Santana asks.

“You’ll see,” Brittany answers, “You aren’t the only one who has a few tricks up her sleeve.”

Santana tilts her head to the side in wonder, but Brittany just leans against the car with her arms crossed and rests her head back to soak in the warm sunlight.

Santana watches with awe, the way sunrays halo her makes Brittany look almost angelic. Santana knows that couldn’t be further from the truth though and the thought makes her smirk.

They stand there a moment longer somewhat watching from the window as Rachel Berry’s biggest rival, Sunshine Corazon, enters the restaurant and walks over to the table where Emma is seated. The singer and designer talk excitedly while Brittany pulls a camera from the car and pops off the lens cover.

“Hold this,” She directs and passes it to Santana before walking over to snap a couple pictures of the two carrying on. Santana watches curiously until Brittany returns to her side, “You know how much we can get for pictures like these? Could easily pay for nice meal and a few drinks.”

“Is that your way of asking me on a date?” Santana snickers as she passes Brittany the lens cap.

“Date?” Brittany feigns surprise, “You don’t date. At least that’s what you told me before you started dating Dani.”

Santana let’s out a deep sigh at another one of Brittany’s Dani-related jabs, “You’re never going to let that go, huh?”

“Nope,” Brittany grins, “Especially because she got you arrested once.”

“Not funny,” Santana huffs and goes to cross her arms.

Brittany’s quick to slip her hand between them though and slides down Santana’s forearm so that her pinky locks with the brunette’s, “I’m sorry. Don’t be mad.”

Santana rolls her eyes at the sickeningly sweet tone but she can’t help the smile that forms. When it comes to Brittany, sometimes she really can’t help herself. She’s like putty in her hands, but that goes both ways at times too.

“Oh look, Emma’s coming out now,” Brittany points out as she drops Santana’s pinky and goes to stow away the camera.

Santana hates how she already misses the closeness but pushes away the feeling and gets back into the car along with Brittany and Emma.

\\\

When the pictures of Emma’s lunch with Sunshine Corazon are released to the public it only takes a matter of minutes before Rachel Berry’s manager is calling to book Emma for the Gala.

“Mission accomplished,” Brittany smirks and pumps her fist in the air, “And I got a couple hundred bucks for the pictures!”

“Big money,” Santana teases.

Brittany continues to smirk as she closes the distance between them, “What’d you say we blow this popsicle stand and grab a drink?”

“Tempting,” Santana says as Brittany’s eyes linger on Santana’s lips, “But I’ve got work to do.”

Brittany let’s out a sigh and turns away, “You’re no fun.”

\\\

“Okay so here me out,” Brittany begins as she and Santana walk down a crowded street, “This girl is a little out there but she’s got the best hands I’ve ever seen.”

Santana quirks a brow, “I’m offended.”

“Hey, it’s been awhile,” Brittany replies with a wink, “You might need to refresh my memory.”

“Yeah, you’d love that would you?” Santana laughs.

“You have no idea. Come on,” Brittany smirks then grabs onto Santana’s wrist to pulls her through a crowd surrounding a busker.

It’s a tight fit so Santana hooks her fingers into Brittany’s belt loops and practically molds herself to the blonde’s back – you know, so they don’t get separated.

Brittany loves every minute of it of course.

Santana also doesn’t mind the closeness too much either.

“She’s there,” Brittany points out to the girl doing some trick with a few red solo cups.

Santana rolls to the tips of her toes to get a better look which makes Brittany chuckle.

“Come here, shorty,” She teases and pulls the girl around to stand in front of her instead. Her hands linger on Santana’s hips, “Can you see now?” 

“Yeah,” Santana mumbles and watches the girl in front of them work her magic on some tourist.

She’s quick with her hands and just as charismatic as Brittany too but there’s something about her that’s a little too flashy. Maybe it’s the hot pink, furry vest she wears or the heart-shaped sunglasses sitting atop her head. Santana has no idea, but the girl’s swift nab of the man’s watch without him knowing has her interests piqued.

“See what I mean?” Brittany nudges Santana.

“She’s good,” Santana agrees and as the crowd starts to disperse she and Brittany head over.

“Hey hotties,” The girl greets and does a quick nod so that her sunglasses fall over her eyes. She points over to Santana’s watch, “That’s nice.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Santana smirks.

The girl tilts her head to the side and looks between them, “You 5-0?”

Santana and Brittany look to each other and laugh wholeheartedly.

“Fuck no!”

“Yeah, no way!” Brittany adds too, “What’s your name, kid?”

“Sugar,” The girl supplies and Santana’s sure the girl is lying, “Why?”

“Well _Sugar_ , we were just admiring your _special_ _talents_ ,” Santana says smoothly, “Got time for a chat?”

“Time is money,” Sugar replies looking skeptic, “So unless there’s something in it for me, the answer is no.”

“Oh, there’s definitely going to be something in it for you,” Brittany tells her with a grin, “Come take a walk.”

Sugar eyes the two warily, “I’ll go…but only if you buy me a bubble tea.”

“A what?” Santana frowns.

“It’s a drink,” Brittany chuckles, “You’ve never had it?”

“No?”

“Have you been living under a rock?” Sugar gasps.

“No, I’ve been in jail.”

“San,” Brittany hushes, not wanting to scare the girl off but to both of their surprise Sugar looks even more interested than ever before.

“What’d you do?” Sugar asks as her smile widens.

“You don’t just ask people that,” Santana scoffs, “That’s exactly how you get shanked.”

“Do you _have_ a shank?”

“What.”

“Can I see it?”

“Anyway!” Brittany claps to get both of their attention, “So bubble tea, we need to get you one asap!” Brittany answers as she licks her slips. The movement of her tongue catches Santana’s eye which has her watching very, very closely, “I’m getting thirsty just thinking about it.”

“Yeah, imagine how _I_ feel. I’ve been lifting things off tourists all day in this heat,” Sugar pulls out a wad of ones and starts to fan herself with it.

“Heat? It’s barely 70 degrees out,” Santana laughs, “Maybe if you’d lose that ridiculous vest-“

“The thirst is still real!” Sugar tells them then glances to Santana with a smirk, “I’m sure you know something about it judging by the way you just eye-fucked blondie here.”

Brittany’s brows shoot up as she turns to Santana. She presses her hand to her chest in surprise, “You did _what_ now?”

Santana ignores Brittany’s teasing and narrows her eyes on the girl, “Fine. We’ll get you your dumb drink and then we’ll talk.”

Sugar beams, “Perfect.”

\\\

Later that night, Santana and Brittany are lounging on the couch with their feet propped up on the coffee table. They’ve both had the longest day ever so far and can barely keep their eyes open long enough to scarf down dinner. They have the tv on but Santana isn’t really watching, her head is too full of scattered thoughts and schemes to focus on anything else.

Brittany seems to notice and goes to turn down the volume.

“You don’t stop, do you?” She asks Santana.

The brunette is slow to answer but Brittany’s not sure if that’s because she’s so deep in thought or just exhausted. When she lets out a yawn, Brittany gets her answer.

“There’s only one more person that we need,” Santana tells her like Brittany doesn’t know, “One more and that’s the whole team.”

“Yeah, I get that but you didn’t answer my question,” Brittany replies softly. She moves to brush Santana’s hair behind her ear then keeps her hand pressed against Santana’s cheek, “You’re gonna burn out if you keep at it like this.”

Santana smiles apologetically and overlaps Brittany’s hand with hers, “I won’t. We’re almost there. Once the team is complete then we can breathe a little. I know what I’m doing, Britt, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“Hard not to,” Brittany shrugs as she pulls her hand out from underneath Santana’s.

Santana watches as her features harden a little and she wonders why that is.

Their dynamic has always been a little unconventional, especially when the casual sex became a thing, and maybe once upon a time they could’ve really been _something_ but nothing ever happened. Santana doesn’t date – not really – and Brittany never voiced her feelings if she had them so here they are: just a couple of friends who are gay and do crime.

Is it a dangerous combo considering their past and the crazy amount of sexual chemistry?

Probably, but it works for them.

“Can I borrow a car again tomorrow?” Santana asks, wanting to fill the heavy silence.

“You know, you don’t have to ask every time right?” Brittany says with her head cocked to the side, “As long as you don’t crash any of them, I don’t care.”

“I was just checking,” Santana nods as Brittany turns back to the tv screen, “I’m going upstate tomorrow.”

“Let me guess,” Brittany replies, “To see a _friend_?”

“Yeah.”

“And you don’t want me to come.”

Santana sighs, “It’s not that I don’t want you to. There’s things to be done here and I don’t want both of us to be away if it’s not needed. We’re on such a tight schedule.”

“I know,” Brittany reaches over to squeeze Santana’s knee, “I just wish you weren’t so cryptic all the time. You’re my best friend, my partner-in-crime. You should tell me things.”

Santana bites her lip. Sometimes Brittany makes things sound so easy, so simple.

“I’m sorry, Britt. I didn’t realize…”

“It’s fine,” Brittany says earnestly, “I’m not mad. It’s just something I’ve noticed lately.”

“Yeah,” Santana mumbles as she starts to get lost in her thoughts.

“I’m gonna head to bed,” Brittany says a moment later and gives Santana’s knee one more squeeze as she stands, “Night, Santana.”

“Goodnight Britt,” Santana says back and watches the blonde make her way up the stairs. She feels a sudden heaviness but she isn’t what caused it. Instead, she just chalks it up to being tired and heads off to bed a little while later too.

\\\

Santana leaves at the crack of dawn the next day in hopes of beating the traffic. Brittany isn’t even awake yet, but she feels weird leaving the loft without saying anything so she scribbles down a quick note and slides the piece of paper under Brittany’s bedroom door before heading off:

_Hey B,_

_Off to see that ‘friend’ I’ll be home before dinner. Have a good morning! Xo_

_– S_

\\\

As Santana follows the winding road through a neighborhood of massive, cookie-cutter houses, she can’t help but roll her eyes at how basic it all is. If it weren’t for a familiar SUV parked in the driveway, Santana would’ve driven right pass her intended destination.

She parks her car a little ways down the road and walks up, already dialing the number.

It rings once, twice, three times but on the fourth someone finally answers.

_“Santana?”_

“Hey Q,” Santana smirks at the surprise she hears. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get over it, “How are you these days?”

_“Uhm, good?”_

“And the kid?”

_“Also good.”_

“That’s good.”

_“Are you calling just to ask how I am? Because that’s very odd and completely unlike you.”_

“Checking in on one of my oldest friends is unlike me?” Santana answers as she walks up the woman’s driveway and easily unlocks the side gate.

_“Uh, yeah. It is.”_

“That’s rude.”

_“No, it’s accurate. I thought you were in jail.”_

“I was. Got out on good behavior.”

_“Bullshit.”_

“It’s true.”

_“Well, congrats. Now, what do you really want?_

Santana wanders into her garage, “For you to come out for a chat.”

The woman laughs down the line, _“I don’t even know where you live anymore, Santana.”_

“That’s fine,” Santana says, “I’ve come to you.”

_“What?”_

“I’m in your garage, Fabray.”

_“What?!”_

Santana soon hears a door leading into the garage open and someone call out, “Mommy will be right back, Beth!” Then it closes and fast footsteps approach until the blonde rounds on Santana. She flinches as the surprise, “What the hell, Lopez!”

“Hey Quinn,” Santana grins as she hangs up the phone and slips it into her pocket.

Quinn shakes her head and laughs, “What the hell are you doing in my garage?”

“Like I said,” Santana shrugs while her eyes go to roam all of the expensive appliances surrounding the room, “I’m here for a chat.”

After knowing Santana almost as long as Brittany has, Quinn knows exactly what that means and goes to cross her arms, “I’m retired.”

Santana rolls her eyes, “People come out of retirement all the time and after you hear what I’ve got up my sleeve you’ll do the same.”

“No, no,” Quinn waves off, “I don’t want to hear what you have to say, Santana. I have to think about my – “

“ _Family_ because _you’re a mother,_ “ Santana fills in sarcastically, “I know, I was there when you gave birth for some odd reason.”

“You and Brittany offered!”

“I was just being nice, I didn’t actually want to go,” Santana replies, “That shit scarred me for life! Like, is your vagina okay now?”

Quinn gives her a tired look, “You did not just ask me that.”

“I’m just saying,” Santana holds up her hands in defense, “That was the most fucked up thing I’ve ever se-“

“Mommy!” A small person suddenly cries out as the garage door slams open. The sudden sound has Quinn shoving Santana to the side out of her daughter’s sight, “I’m hungry!”

“Okay baby, I’ll fix you a snack in just a second,” Quinn calls out. She catches Santana mimicking her and slaps her shoulder, “Are you going to tell me why you’re here or not?”

“I need a Fence,” Santana says simply, “I’ve got something big going here and you’re the best of the best.”

“That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Quinn eyes her curiously, “But I’m not doing it. Like I said, I’m retired. “

“Bullshit,” Santana scoffs as she looks around at all the stolen goods, “You’re bored with the whole Suzy Homemaker front because if you weren’t you wouldn’t have all this crap hiding in your garage.”

Quinn softens and eyes Santana analytically, “How much are we talking?”

“A lot,” Santana leans in to whisper Quinn’s proposed cut.

Quinn’s jaw drops at the sound of the amount.

“Sound good to you?”

Quinn sputters out a laugh, “Uh yeah, sounds very good.”

“Excellent,” Santana beams and calls over her shoulder as she turns to leave, “Team meeting is on Monday. Don’t be late.”

“Wait, you have a whole _team_?”

Santana smirks, “I do now.”


	3. Sketchy

When Santana returns to the loft awhile later, she finds that Brittany has been busy at work on her own task. The books and magazines that are usually spread out on every surface have been shelved, the additional love seat and other arm chairs have been moved adjacent to the main couch, and the dining table and kitchen countertops are all clutter-free. Brittany even tidied up her tinkering station by actually utilizing the work bench storage and cabinet which is a sight Santana never thought she’d see!

“Woah,” Santana breathes out as her eyes roam the common area.

Santana’s impressed, she doesn’t remember the place ever looking this neat.

“Hey San!” She hears Brittany call out, “You’re back!”

Santana looks around and finds her leaning over the top level railing waving down at her. She has her hair tied up in a messy bun and she’s wearing some tattered _No Doubt_ t-shirt that’s so baggy on her that you can barely see the pair of tight shorts beneath.

It’s a whole look and Santana finds herself zoning in on those perfectly toned legs as Brittany comes down the stairs. _She has the best legs_ , Santana thinks. She can remember a time when the blonde had spent the entire day being the biggest tease ever and Santana ended up riding out her release on Brittany’s damn thigh.

Embarrassing, but so freaking hot and she would totally do it again.

“What’d you got there?” Brittany asks while crossing the room.

Santana’s thoughts come screeching to a halt. She looks down at her hand and remembers the take away box she’s holding.

“I stopped by that bakery you like,” Santana says and goes to pop open the lid to show Brittany what she picked up.

“No way!” Brittany beams before looking down at the various pastries, “You went to _Frankie’s_?”

Santana nods shyly, “I couldn’t remember which was your favorite though so…”

“I don’t pick favorites,” Brittany grins and takes a moment before plucking up a donut hole, “Thanks San! You’re the best.”

“It’s whatever,” Santana shrugs and passes the box to Brittany.

She suddenly feels a little bashful about the whole thing for some reason. She wasn’t really expecting Brittany to have this kind of a reaction. She drove by the place on her way back from Quinn’s and decided to stop, it’s not like she went out of her way or anything.

The way Brittany’s looking at her now though makes her feel so fluttery and she can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not.

Brittany doesn’t seem to notice her internal struggle as the donut hole bulges in her cheek. She looks to Santana with her smile growing, “You want one?”

“Oh no, they’re for you.“

“I can share,” Brittany chuckles as she goes to the box and breaks off a piece of a brownie. She holds it in front of Santana’s lips, “Taste this.”

Santana sighs and lets her lips part to welcome the piece. It’s rich and chocolatey but she gets momentarily distracted by the feel of Brittany’s fingertip brushing against her bottom lip.

It’s quick and accidental, but that doesn’t help keep Santana’s thoughts at bay. Memories of Brittany taking her arousal-soaked fingertips to Santana’s mouth soon flood her senses. She remembers how Brittany would run them along Santana’s lip, teasing her with the taste until Santana couldn’t help herself any longer. She’d open up and use her tongue to clean them off, always making a point to never break eye contact. That might’ve been the hottest part of it all because she could just see the moment where Brittany would relinquish all control.

That’s when it would be _her_ turn to do the teasing.

“How do you like it?” Brittany asks looking hopeful.

Santana snaps back to reality and licks her lip, “It’s good.”

Brittany looks pleased with her answer and spins away, heading towards the kitchen with her box of goodies.

Santana cocks her head to the side as she watches those hips sway. God, she needs to get laid ASAP before she combusts! She forgot how hard it is to be around Brittany without constantly wanting to fuck her or be fucked _by_ her.

Maybe she should take a cold shower or go to church?

“How’d your date go?” Brittany asks over her shoulder, pulling Santana from her thoughts once again.

Santana rolls her eyes and follows her to the kitchen, “Again, wasn’t a date. I went to see Quinn, got her to join.”

“Really?” Brittany looks surprised.

“It’s conditional,” Santana shrugs, “I didn’t tell her _everything_.”

“You think she’ll do it? She’s retired and all now…”

“I don’t know why everyone thinks that’s the end all be all,” Santana waves off, “People come out of retirement all the time, especially when there’s millions of dollars to be made.”

“True,” Brittany replies as she putters around the kitchen, “It’ll be nice having her around. Haven’t seen her in awhile.”

“She hasn’t changed a bit,” Santana points out, “Should’ve seen her garage.”

“I can only imagine,” Brittany replies, “So that completes the team then, right?”

“Right,” Santana smirks and takes a seat at the island counter, “We’ll have a meeting on Monday with everyone.”

“Good thing I cleaned up around here then!” Brittany chuckles.

Santana smiles back at her, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it this organized.”

Brittany shrugs and goes to lean on the island counter, “Well, I figured everyone would come around at some point. I thought we might as well look a little professional.”

“It looks really good, Britt,” Santana replies while they both stare out at the common area.

Brittany ducks her head coyly at the compliment and turns away to round the counter, “I’ve still got a couple things to do. Might finally listen to you and move my bike into the garage so we have more room.”

“Could just get rid of it altogether? It would save you the trouble,” Santana teases, “I’ll help.”

Brittany rolls her eyes, “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

\\\

They spend their entire Monday morning trying to figure out how to work the projector. It sort of came with the place considering it was a theater hall in a past life but the user manual was nowhere to be found, so they’re just winging it.

Santana gave up about ten minutes in, but Brittany sits dutifully by and tinkers away. She was always better than Santana when it came to that sort of stuff anyway, so instead of getting in her way, Santana offers to go on a coffee run.

At least, that’s what she tells Brittany when she sneaks off.

By the time she gets back, she finds Brittany sitting in the dark making shadow animals against the projector screen.

“You figured it out!” Santana cheers.

“Yeah, does this look like a dog to you?” Brittany asks when Santana gets the door closed.

Santana looks at the shapes being made and chuckles, “Kind of?”

Brittany laughs too and goes to flick on the lights, “Oh! This came while you were away, I forgot I ordered it.” She gestures to this replica of a building floor plan sitting on the stage.

As Santana nears to get a better look, she takes note of the familiar pattern and her eyes widen, “Is this the Met layout?”

“Yup!”

“How the hell?” Santana breathes out as she admires the work, “Where’d you even get this from?”

“I know a guy,” Brittany smirks as she rises from her seat to close the distance, “Like it?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect! Thank you,” Santana turns to find Brittany standing a little closer than she thought. She’s got that same hopeful smile on that makes Santana’s knees tremble. How Brittany can look both adorable and sexy as hell, she’ll never know.

“You’re welcome,” Brittany says in return, “Figured you’d like it. Makes everything seem more official, you know?”

Santana just nods, kind of swept up in the slight bashfulness in Brittany’s tone. She kind of just wants to maybe kiss her but she knows she can’t do that, because if she does…she doubt she’ll be able to stop.

Instead, she lifts the cup she’s holding between them and says, “Here’s your coffee.”

“Awesome. Thanks San,” Brittany grins and swipes the cup before she walks back over to her laptop set up. She plops down on the couch with this determined look on her face, “I think we’ll be ready to go soon. Just have to do some finishing touches on the slideshow.”

Santana saunters over to join her. She has to get herself under control soon and regain the upper hand and she knows exactly how to do that.

“Anything I can do?” She asks as she goes to take a seat next to the blonde. Her thigh brushes against Brittany’s as she goes to cross her legs.

Was the move intentional? Maybe.

She’s kind of caught between a rock and a hard place because Santana’s will power to hold out is really starting to falter but for some odd reason, she can’t really remember why she has taken the no-sex stance in the first place. All she knows is that the teasing is where she feels the most comfortable. It’s safe in an ironic way, but something’s gotta give at some point.

Brittany glances at the movement, noticing how Santana’s tight dress hikes up a little, and smirks, “Nope. You just keep sitting there looking hot. It’s all the motivation I need.”

Santana just lets out a raspy chuckle and rests back against the couch to watch Brittany work. This is what Santana’s use to, the teasing and the jokes, no need to blur the lines with feelings she knows won’t be reciprocated.

\\\

A couple hours later, their team starts to file in. Everyone’s looking around the place in awe while Brittany and Santana watch knowingly. The vaulted ceilings and ornate detailing in the crown molding has long lost it’s effect on them but it’s kind of funny to see everyone else look so starstruck in such a beautiful building. They take some time getting the introductions out of the way and make a little small talk with one another.

“Alright, come on. Let’s get this started,” Santana gestures for everyone to have a seat as she takes center stage. Not literally, because that’s dramatic. Brittany moves closer with her laptop, ready for Santana’s cue to click through the slideshow.

Once everyone is seated, Santana welcomes them with a charming smile and a wave.

“Thank you all for joining us today,” She says to the group, “You’ve all heard just a little snippet of why you’re here when we met with everyone individual, so I’ll just cut right to the chase first. There’s 16.5 million dollars in it for each of you five weeks from now if you decide to participate in our little hypothetical scenario.”

Members of the group gasp and exchange surprised looks with each other.

“It’s not so little,” Brittany clarifies with a smirk.

Santana returns it, “And it’s not so hypothetical.” She turns back to the group, “This isn’t for the faint of heart. It’s going to take a ton of work and the utmost level of skill, which is why each of you have been handpicked for a particular set of jobs.”

“What’s the job?” Sugar asks impatiently with the pop of her chewing gum.

“I’m getting there. We’re all familiar with the Met Gala, right? Most exclusive party in America?” Santana asks and watches as everyone nods, “Good. Well, in three and a half weeks the Met will be hosting the annual ball celebrating this new exhibit and we’re going to rob it.”

“Wait, what?” Someone asks, Santana isn’t sure who, but their faces all say the same thing.

_What the hell, are you crazy?_

“Hear me out,” Santana adds with a smile, “We’re not going after the ball itself. We’re going after a very important set of diamonds that will be _attending_ the ball on the neck of one Rachel Berry.”

Brittany clicks and an image of the necklace is displayed next to a picture of their intended target. Of course, Brittany picks the most obnoxious looking photo of the star. She has to stifle her giggle when she sees those crazy eyes on the big screen looking back at them.

Tina looks up in awe though, eyes focused on the diamonds in the other picture, “Is that the Toussaint?”

“Sure is,” Santana answers. Proud, but not surprised that the jeweler of the group recognized the necklace.

“How the hell are you going to get close enough to steal that?” Quinn asks.

“I’ve got my ways, trust. Emma’s going to dress her,” Santana replies simply and waves to the designer in the group who bows her head at the acknowledgement, “We’ve already got that organized thanks to a couple well-timed photos.”

“That was you?” Sugar looks impressed.

“That was Brittany,” Santana clarifies and gestures to the blonde who flashes a wide grin.

“It was nothing,” She says with a playful hair flip.

Santana shakes her head at the move and goes back to being serious, “So with Rachel unconsciously on board, we can use her star power to get the necklace out of the Cartier vault. Once it’s out, everything else will fall into place. We get the necklace out of the vault, infiltrate the Met Gala, do a little game of who’s who and then we’ll be rich. We’re already making great time with hacking the Met security system. Thanks to Mercedes.”

Mercedes lifts her shoulder casually, “It’s what I do.”

Santana nods, “Exactly. You’re all the best of the best in your fields. Everyone here has a role to play in order for this thing to go off without a hitch.”

“And if we get caught?” Quinn asks with her eyes narrowed on Santana. The others look to her and nod along, also wondering the same.

Santana fills with annoyance because Quinn just had to ask that particular question in front of everyone, didn’t she? She couldn’t wait until it was just them?

She contemplates going all Lima Heights and taking a walk down memory lane by slapping the crap out of her, but it wouldn’t be very professional. Plus, she wouldn’t want to scare off the newbies with her and Quinn’s _unique_ way of communicating with each other.

She’s at a loss for words, too caught up in trying to calm herself down.

Unbeknownst to her, Brittany eyes her curiously, trying to read between the lines until she finally gets it. She catches Santana’s eye and returns an encouraging smile as she stands.

“We won’t,” Brittany says confidently as she walks over to Santana, “So long as everyone does their job correctly, it’s not something we need to worry about. We’re professionals.”

Quinn quirks a brow at Brittany’s statement but ends up mirroring the impressed smile on Santana’s face. 

“We’re already a force when the three of us team up,” Brittany reminds Quinn, “Have we ever been caught?”

Santana’s impressed smile widens. She loves when Brittany puts Quinn in her place.

Quinn lets out a sigh and shakes her head, “No, we haven’t.”

“And we’ve done some pretty crazy things, right?” Brittany questions again while the group looks to the three curiously.

“Yeah…”

“Like what?” Sugar asks, scooting to the edge of her seat. She’s loudly smacking away on her gum and Tina gives her the most judgmental side-eye ever as she discreetly moves her chair farther.

“Yes, I would be interested in hearing an example,” Emma pipes up, “You seem to know a great deal about us, but we know nothing about you.”

“Speak for yourself,” Mercedes says and she looks right at Santana, “I know who you are. I know what family you come from.”

“Then you know that I don’t play when it comes to a heist,” Santana smirks.

Mercedes nods knowingly, “Why do you think I took the job?”

“Smart. But for the rest of you, I guess it’s only fair that we give you some background in how we work,” Santana adds then looks to Brittany and Quinn, “What’s a good example?”

Surprisingly, Quinn speaks up first.

“You two remember that one job we did where we dressed up as cheerleaders and broke into that coach’s office?” She asks, glancing at Santana and Brittany, “Probably our most notable.” 

“Now _that_ was a wild one,” Santana chuckles at the memory, “Who knew Sue Sylvester didn’t believe in banks?”

“Wait, Sue Sylvester as in the world famous coach?” Tina asks with a dropped jaw, “That was you three?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Santana replies confidently and it sets off a buzz among the group.

“That was all over the news when it happened!”

“She threw a fit on National television when she found out.”

“She nearly beat the hell out of a judge when he handed her a trophy. It wasn’t even his fault!”

Brittany just nods, “Easiest job ever.”

Sugar looks to the three like they’re Goddesses, “I’ll follow you guys anywhere.”

Quinn chuckles, “Remember the outfits? I hadn’t put on a cheer uniform since high school. So weird.”

Santana smirks, _weird_ isn’t exactly the first word that comes to mind when she thinks back. Seeing Brittany twirl around in that ruffly short skirt was pure perfection. The spanx though were a little annoying to get around, definitely didn’t make slipping her hand in any easier that’s for sure!

Brittany stares down at Santana dreamily, almost like they’re on the same page, “I think I still have mine in a box somewhere actually.”

Santana quirks a brow at Brittany and wonders if she would still look as hot as she did back then. Who’s she kidding? She’s Brittany, of course she’d still look hot! She’d probably look even hotter!

“That’s quite impressive,” Emma notes with a resolute nod, “I feel much better about doing this with you all.”

“Good!” Santana replies, “Now go home and get your shit together because tomorrow we begin pulling off one of the greatest jewelry heists in history.”

“Wait, that’s it?” Tina asks with a frown, “Meeting’s over?”

Santana and Brittany exchange a look, “Well, yeah?”

“It took me ages to get here,” Tina whines.

“Girl, you only live in Queens!” Mercedes laughs which earns her a gasp from Tina.

“How do you know where I live?” Tina questions.

Mercedes shrugs, “I know where everyone lives. You’re not special. Pretty Blonde Cheerleader over there should be the most pissed, she lives the farthest.”

Quinn gives Mercedes a concerned look which Mercedes just brushes off.

“What about snacks?” Sugar chimes in, “Don’t meeting’s usually have snacks?”

“They usually do, yes,” Emma agrees and starts to look around.

Sugar stands with her hands on her hips, “What kind of meeting you guys running here?”

Then suddenly everyone’s talking all at once.

“Alright shut it,” Santana groans after a moment, “We’re already giving everyone a place to stay for free while this thing is in works, no one said we were gonna feed you too. Take your asses down the street, I’m sure you’ll find something to eat there.”

Everyone – minus Quinn and Brittany – gape at Santana’s abruptness.

“What?” She scoffs while crossing her arms, “This isn’t a hotel function or something. There was never any promise of snacks.”

Brittany chuckles and throws her arm around Santana’s shoulders as she says to the group, “We’ll have a mixer when everyone moves in so we can get to know each other a little better and there will definitely be food. I’ll make sure of it.”

That seems to please everyone – minus Santana who looks a little peeved – but Brittany just smiles triumphantly before pressing a kiss to Santana’s cheek.

“You catch more ladybugs with honey than lemonade,” She whispers wisely before pulling away to lead everyone outside.

Santana only watches her go with this confused look on her face.

\\\

With having such an early start, they both head to their respective beds pretty early that night. Santana expects to sleep peacefully through the night, but it must be after midnight when she finds herself stirring awake. She lies there for a moment, trying to will herself back to sleep, but some rustling downstairs has her sitting up in bed to listen.

For a second, she wonders if they’re being robbed but the irony is too ridiculous to run with. Instead, she rolls out of bed and slips into her silk robe before going to check out what the ruckus is.

Santana can already see a glimpse of blonde hair as she comes down the stairs and she instantly eases. Good thing they weren’t being robbed, because Santana wasn’t prepared for that at all.

She also wasn’t prepared to find Brittany standing barefoot in the kitchen with just a silk robe on. It’s similar to Santana’s just a different color, but unlike Santana, Brittany isn’t wearing anything underneath.

Santana knows that much because the material glides over the curve of Brittany’s perfect ass and there isn’t a seam or crease in sight.

“Hey,” Santana greets softly as she moves to sit on the stool by the island counter. She keeps her eyes focused up, not wanting to get caught leering.

Brittany spins around with a jar of peanut butter in one hand and a knife in the other. She smiles, “Hi. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Santana shakes her head; she’s not sure what woke her when she thinks about it. Her thoughts are always on the move though, so maybe it was that?

“What are you making?” She asks.

“Fried PB&B,” Brittany answers as she sets the ingredients down by the loaf of bread and goes to grab a banana, “You want one? It makes two.”

“Sure.”

“Cool,” Brittany replies and sets off to craft the sandwiches while Santana watches.

The moment really takes her back; Brittany wandering down to the kitchen for a midnight snack after a busy day or several rounds. Even the snack is familiar to Santana. She first thought it was an odd combination when Brittany introduced her to it but it kind of grew on her so she doesn’t mind it all too much now.

In fact, it was one of the things she use to crave when she was away: Brittany and her famous Fried PB&Bs.

“Peanut butter on both sides?” Brittany asks.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

A silence settles around them while Brittany moves to pull out a pan and gets to toasting. Santana only watches as she concentrates on cooking, but the quiet gets her thoughts going and soon she’s a little lost in them. Most revolve around the heist and all its moving parts, but some revolve around Brittany.

It reminds Santana of what Brittany did for her during the meeting. She was never one to fight a battle for Santana, but rather always hanging back incase she ever needed a helping hand. It had always been like that and apparently it still was.

“So thanks for earlier by the way,” Santana mumbles into the silence.

“What’d I do earlier?” Brittany chuckles as she delicately checks the doneness of the PB&Bs.

“You spoke to Quinn,” Santana reminds her, “She tripped me up with her question. She can be such a bitch.”

“Oh yeah,” Brittany remembers then shrugs. She leans a little on the back counter shifting from watching the pan to glancing over at Santana, “It’s cool. We’re a team. She shouldn’t have come at you like that. It wasn’t the right place or time.”

“Yeah. See? She’s still a pain in my ass,” Santana quips and tries not to stare at how Brittany’s robe falls open a little more. She can just barely see the curve of her breast and toned abs peeking through. Honestly, the robe is so damn flimsy she might as well have gone without it.

Santana would’ve preferred that actually. She would’ve had a heart attack, but she wouldn’t have been mad if that was going to be the last thing she ever saw.

“So true,” Brittany agrees while she focuses on the pan. When she looks back to Santana to ask her something, she catches the brunette staring.

She’s in such a trance that she doesn’t even notice she’s been caught. It makes Brittany smirk and she tests the waters a little, seeing how far she could go before Santana snapped out of it. She opts to tease her a little more and glides a finger along the lapel of her robe, pulling it open just a touch more. Then her hand disappears beneath the robe but judging by the movement, Santana knows exactly what she’s doing. The gentle squeezing and the pinch between her fingertips, Santana _so_ wishes it was her copping a feel right about now.

That’s when Santana’s eyes shoot up at the realization and her body goes ridged. Her cheeks burn with embarrassment as Brittany let’s out a mischievous giggle.

“So,” Brittany smirks as she pulls her hand away, turning away to check the PB&Bs, “How long has it been?”

Santana swallows dryly, “How long has _what_ been?”

“You know.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh my God, _you know_ ,” Brittany laughs, “Was there anyone while you were away?”

Santana lets out a sigh, “I didn’t really have the time for that. I was kind of busy coming up with this genius heist.”

“Right,” Brittany hums and goes to flip the sandwiches, “What a damn shame. I bet you looked super hot in an orange jumpsuit.”

Santana smirks, “Well, orange _is_ the new black…or so I’ve heard.”

“Who told you that? Emma?” Brittany teases before getting lost in a thought, “You would’ve pulled it off though, I’m sure. Should’ve let me visit you, we could’ve had a lot of fun. I’m not talking just through the glass partition either.”

Santana feels her cheeks start to burn again, “And how would you manage to do that?”

Brittany shrugs, “I could’ve doctored some documents that would’ve made me your legal partner. You know, something along those lines.”

“You really put some thought into that,” Santana quips. She tries her hardest to keep up with the diversions and not fall for anymore of Brittany’s teasing, but the woman is standing in front of her with basically nothing on and she’s been a horny mess every since she got out of jail.

It’s hard work pretending to be so unfazed! 

“The things you do for great sex,” Brittany flirts, “Am I right?”

Santana lets out a sexy chuckle, “You’re definitely not wrong.”

Brittany giggles at that and turns off the stove before going to plate up, “Well, the offer was there. You just didn’t take it.”

Santana remembers that phone call all too well. It was probably the hardest one to get through without getting in her feelings. She was a little vulnerable that day and missing her partner in crime like crazy, but she didn’t want Brittany to see her like that so she refused visit after visit.

“You know how I feel about sex in a bathroom,” Santana lies while she watches Brittany cut the sandwiches into fours.

“I specifically remember you loving it actually,” Brittany glances up with this smug grin on her face, “I can remember at least three times where I didn’t hear a single complaint. In fact, I heard the _opposite_ of complaining.”

Santana’s cheeks burn, “Yeah well, it’s different when you’re in a place like that.”

“Why? I thought they let you go somewhere a bit more private than just the bathroom?”

“I don’t know. It’s prison, Britt, not the Four Seasons.”

Brittany shrugs and goes to set Santana’s plate down in front of her, “I’m sure I could’ve worked something else out. You said it yourself, I can be quite persuasive when I want. We could’ve gotten down and dirty on the warden’s desk or something.”

She then goes to take a bite of her PB&B square – all slow and sensual – and Santana finds herself being lured in yet again.

She doesn’t think anyone else but Brittany could ever make taking a bite out of a sandwich square look that seductive and that’s including all those sparkly vampire fools out there.

Brittany’s just the sexiest woman alive, okay? Santana said what she said.

When she hears Brittany giggle, it breaks the trance and Santana narrows her eyes at the proud look on the blonde’s face. Brittany knows exactly what she’s doing to Santana and she’s loving every minute of it.

“You’re such a tease,” Santana huffs partially out of annoyance and the other out of frustration. She keeps her hands busy before she does something she shouldn’t and goes to pick up a PB&B square.

“You’re one to talk,” Brittany replies, still giggling away, “You’ve tried seducing me at least once every day since you’ve been out.”

Santana rolls her eyes at such a ridiculous accusation, “No I haven’t.”

“Uh yeah, you have.”

“When?”

Brittany ponders that for a moment then grins devilishly, “That time just before you went to see Dani? You were practically straddling me on the couch. Not to mention when I picked you up on the very first day? Even today! You were making those eyes at me while I was doing the slideshow.”

“What eyes?”

“Your _fuck me Britt_ eyes!”

Santana blushes, “That’s not a thing.”

“It _so_ is,” Brittany chuckles, “Don’t be embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed because it’s not true.”

“Okay,” Brittany doesn’t seem convinced, “I kind of like it. It’s like the one time I know exactly what you want, what you’re thinking.”

Santana doesn’t know how to take that. She knows Brittany’s sneaky with slipping in a truth bomb behind a flirty comment, but that seemed like there was something weighty behind it. She chooses not to get into that though and brushes her off. 

“You would,” Santana says, still trying to keep her cool. Instead, she busies herself with eating. Maybe the faster she finishes this, the faster she can run back to her room? Her will power is waning with how cute Brittany’s being so it’s only a matter of time now before one of them slips up.

“You know,” Brittany says after a moment. There’s this sexy glimmer in her eye as she adds, “This is the last night in awhile that we’re going to have the whole place to ourselves.”

Santana glances up, knowing exactly where this is going, “Uh huh…”

“So if there’s something you want,” Brittany replies and leans a little on the counter so that her robe falls open a little more. Santana’s eyes beg to take the bait as Brittany adds, “Now’s the time to ask.”

Santana’s whole body ignites and she doesn’t even care if her blush shows, she’s that turned on now.

“No one’s here but us,” Brittany adds and leans a little further across the counter as her voice dips low, “We can go at it all night and you can be as loud as you want. I won’t stop you.”

Brittany’s looking at her like she’s about ready to jump her at any moment and Santana almost lets her get away with it. Hell, she almost pushes everything off the counter and let’s Brittany take her right then and there.

Miraculously though, Santana shakes her head at the offer.

“Really?” Brittany looks surprised and pulls back. 

“I’m doing something different this time,” Santana says, “I need to stay focused.”

“Since when has an orgasm not help you with that?” Brittany smirks.

Santana bites her lip at the thought. She’s right, but sex without feelings is hard to come by now with Brittany around and she really doesn’t need that on her plate too.

She doesn’t tell Brittany that though, the less she knows the better.

Brittany takes Santana’s silence and nods, “Okay then. Well, let me know when you want to quit playing games because what I got from this little chat is that it’s been a _real long time_ for you and that’s just sad.”

Santana rolls her eyes at the smug grin on Brittany’s face.

“You know where to find me if you change your mind,” She winks and takes their empty plates to the sink. When she turns, her eyes rake up the brunette hungrily, “And God, Santana, I hope you change it soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Thank you all for the overwhelming luv this story has been getting! If you wanna see something really cool, check out the Ocean's 8 (Glee Girls Style) trailer made for me by yourstreetserenade on youtube and awesome fan art by Maythejulianaaa on tumblr!


	4. Loves Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you all for the luv last chapter and those who stopped by Tumblr for a chat too! Still getting used to writing for such a big 'cast' so hopefully that's translating alright.

With everyone moved into the loft and somewhat acquainted with one another, Santana feels like she can breathe a little easier. Keyword: a little. The team is aware of what they need to do and set off on their tasks, even Quinn’s orders are already starting to arrive at the loft. You think you’re addicted to online shopping? Well, you’ve never met someone like Quinn Fabray.

“What is all this?” Santana asks as she comes round. She’s eyeing all the empty packaging and bubble wrap then steps out of the way just in time as a hulking man rolls a large box through her path. She knew she should’ve given Quinn some ground rules when she told her to make sure they had the necessary equipment needed.

Who the hell knows what _she_ considers necessary.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like them,” Quinn chuckles then gives the guy’s shoulder a pat, “Thank you, Hank. You can set it down by that wall over there.”

“Yes, Miss Fabray,” He nods and wheels off the box.

Santana quirks a brow, “You’re on a first name basis with the delivery guy?”

“We’ve been in business together for awhile,” Quinn nods and waves for her to come closer. “Two things first,” Quinn points to the giant box being wheeled away, “That’s a 3D Printer – which we’re going to have so much fun with once it’s installed – and _these_.”

Santana looks down at pair of the most dorkiest glasses she’s ever seen being handed to her.

“Try them on,” Quinn says.

Santana snorts and backs away with a chuckle, “I’m not wearing those.”

Quinn rolls her eyes, “Just do it.”

“So you can snap an embarrassing pic of me to post everywhere?” Santana waves off, “Nope. I wear contacts for a reason.”

Quinn just gives her a stern look until Santana finally relents and snatches them from her hand.

She slides them on and is immediately surprised by the graphics that pop up. These aren’t your normal pair of dork glasses, they’re _super high tech_ dork glasses! She looks around at the various boxes and equipment surrounding before looking back to Quinn who has this proud smile on her face.

“Cool right?” She asks while Santana continues to look around.

“This is awesome,” Santana mumbles in awe. She sees an icon that kind of look like a camera and asks, “Can this thing take freaking pictures?”

“Even better,” Quinn answers, “They can capture scans which can be sent to Mercedes’ laptop or directly to the 3D printer. Once it’s up and running, we can replicate pretty much anything!”

“Like the necklace?” Santana smirks.

“Like the necklace,” Quinn confirms.

Santana’s just about to praise her for nabbing such a handy find when the door leading to the garage slides open and in comes Brittany, clad in her leather jacket and Ray Bans.

“Someone’s parked in the loading zone. I think you’re about to get towed,” Brittany calls out as she chucks her helmet on the counter and slides off her sunglasses.

“Crap!” Tina curses from her desk set up across the room and quickly bolts outside.

Quinn chuckles at the pair but Santana continues to watch as Brittany grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. Her cheeks look a little flushed as she tips the bottle back for a long drink and Santana stares the whole time, wondering why Brittany doesn’t wear this leather jacket more often. That paired with Brittany’s tight blue jeans and white t-shirt is a look Santana won’t ever get tired of.

When Brittany pulls away from the bottle, she notices Santana and Quinn and starts to make her way over to them. Now with her coming their way head on, Santana can’t help but admire the view. It seems like Brittany knows Santana’s caught in a trance again because she reaches up and rakes her fingers through her hair, attempting to bring some life into it after being constrained by her helmet.

As Santana’s eyes slowly drag up Brittany’s slim frame, her mouth goes dry.

“Jesus, give me those!” Quinn snaps when she notices Santana’s leering.

“What?” Santana sputters out. 

“You’re ridiculous. That’s what,” Quinn shakes her head just as Brittany approaches them. 

“Shut up,” Santana hisses just before Brittany greets them.

“Hey, finally invest in a pair of x-ray glasses?” Brittany asks but it’s directed at Santana. She’s wearing this smug grin as she adds, “Although, you don’t need them if wanted to see me naked.” 

“Here we go,” Quinn groans as she face palms while Santana shakes her head.

“They’re not x-ray glasses,” Santana corrects her.

“Just for looks then?” Brittany asks, “Do we all get a pair?”

“No, we’ll just share this one,” Quinn says as Santana hands them over to her, “I already know what Santana would use them for anyway and I don’t think anyone needs that.”

Brittany frowns at Quinn, “You don’t want Santana to see? That’s kind of rude.”

“They’re not for seeing,” Santana clarifies with a chuckle, “They can take pictures.”

“ _Oh!_ Wow, really? That’s like some super secret spy stuff,” Brittany comments before taking a sip from her bottle.

“Yeah. They’ll be perfect for Emma when she and Tina go to the Cartier vault,” Quinn replies proudly.

Santana nods while Quinn stows away the glasses case for safe keeping. She turns to Brittany, “Nice jacket.”

Brittany looks down at what she’s wearing as if she forgot, “Oh this old thing?”

Santana chuckles, “Did you have a good ride?”

Brittany hops up on a counter and swings her legs, “Yeah, it was nice. Hot out, but nice. You should come with me next time. It’d be perfect for you, maybe you’ll finally find some peace.”

Santana shakes her head, “Peace? That’s the last thing I’d find if I got on that thing with you.”

“See, that’s what I don’t get,” Brittany laughs and waves at all the new equipment, “You can play with all this gear and put yourself in danger with these heists, but you draw the line at riding a motorcycle? Because _that’s_ too risky?”

Santana takes a step closer to Brittany, “Among other things, yes.”

“Other things like what?” Brittany challenges as she sets down her water bottle. Her legs fall open a little wider and Santana nearly slips in to stand right between them without even noticing.

“Well for starters,” Santana narrows her eyes as she steps like she’s being drawn in, “There’s the helmet hair.” She reaches up and ruffles Brittany’s blonde hair, momentarily reveling in the softness, “Not cute.”

“You don’t think I’m cute?” Brittany asks behind a pout.

Santana almost falls for Brittany’s trap, “I just don’t think I could pull that off as well as you do.”

“I beg to differ,” Brittany grins mischievously and tugs Santana in close by her hips. It catches Santana off guard, but she doesn’t move once she’s there. She’s too caught up in the look Brittany’s giving her, “I’ve had many, many dreams of you doing just that and I can confirm, you looked very sexy. No surprise there though, you make everything look sexy.”

Santana smirks as she lifts a brow, “You having dreams about me now?”

“Yup!” Brittany pops the ‘p’ while her hands slide around to the small of Santana’s back, “Hot ones too. I’m kind of jealous of dreamy me. She has way more fun than I do.” 

Santana giggles but it comes out low and husky.

The sound has Brittany licking her lips and the two get so caught up in staring at each other that they completely forget that they aren’t exactly alone. With how wound up they are and so desperate for each other, giving a fuck about being alone has nearly left the building. Brittany’s got Santana trapped between her legs and if Santana’s hands start to trail inward, she’d be right where Brittany wants her.

She thinks back on what Brittany said about _changing her mind soon_ and she finds herself really considering it now.

When has an orgasm ever gotten her into trouble?

Santana thinks of a specific instance actually but chooses to ignore that one because majority of the time it doesn’t.

“Can you two make out somewhere else?” Quinn interrupts with a groan, “Some of us are trying to work here.”

Santana and Brittany both blink out of their daze and pull away from each other.

Thankfully, Quinn and the random delivery guy Hank are the only ones around but Santana doesn’t want to make something like _that_ nearly happening in front of everyone a habit. She doesn’t want to deal with having to explain what’s going on between them; she just wants to steal some expensive shit and get rich, not have a whole existential crisis about whether or not her feelings would be taken seriously.

“I – I’m going to make sure Tina’s alright,” Santana says abruptly and heads outside. The more distance she can put between her and Brittany right now, the better. That was too close of a call for her comfort.

Quinn just eyes Santana leaving and turns back to Brittany with this tired look on her face, “So I see you two are still like this…”

Brittany frowns as Santana disappears out the door, “I guess so.”

\\\

As the countdown ticks away, the most important day for Santana arrives. She’s trying hard to seem cool and collected, but on the inside she can’t help but feel a little anxious. Today, Emma and Tina are off to the jewelers to hopefully get a successful scan of the Toussaint so Quinn can begin the printing process and Tina can start crafting the decoy. It’s probably the most important part of the entire heist because without this scan, the whole thing goes to shit.

“Knock knock,” Brittany says softly as she raps her knuckles on Santana’s bedroom door. She’s already poking her head in through the crack, looking for where her partner might be.

“Hey,” Santana greets from the edge of her bed. She’s been sitting there for awhile trying to wrangle her thoughts so she can make it in time for the live feed of Emma and Tina’s trip.

“We’re just about to connect to the feed downstairs. You coming down?” Brittany asks.

Santana just nods, “Yeah. I’ll be there in a sec.”

Brittany frowns a little at the sight of her and the sound of that faraway tone.

“You okay?” She asks in that voice that calms Santana and puts her on edge even more so all at once. The blonde goes to take a seat next to her partner and eyes her warily, “You look stressed.”

“I think I am,” Santana chuckles lightly and turns to Brittany, “It’s an important day.”

Brittany gives her a sympathetic grin and squeezes at Santana’s thigh, “We’re gonna be fine. Everyone knows what they need to do. You know how to get us out if something comes up, right?”

Santana returns the grin, “Right.”

“So there’s nothing to worry about then,” Brittany shrugs, “We’re prepared for whatever happens. You made sure of that.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Santana nods, already feeling somewhat eased by Brittany’s words, “Just the jitters I guess.”

“We’ll be okay,” Brittany moves to stand and holds out her hand, “Now turn that frown upside down, we’ve got a show to catch.”

Santana smiles at the offered hand.

This is why their dynamic is so perfect;. when one is starting to spin out, the other takes hold of the wheel and gets them back on track. They balance each other out but also _always_ have each other’s backs. It’s something Santana’s never found in anyone else and it’s one of her favorite things about being in this with Brittany.

So Santana takes Brittany’s hand and they head downstairs together.

\\\

It’s one of the most nerve-racking thirty minutes of Santana’s life, but just as Brittany predicted everything goes according to plan. They get a perfect scan and start the printing process so that by the time Tina returns to the loft there is a set of zirconia ready for her. While Emma’s across town attending her first session with Rachel Berry in regards to designing the gown she’ll wear for the Gala, Tina gets started on replicating the necklace.

“Wow,” Tina breathes out as she steps forward to get a closer look. The rest of the team minus Emma is huddled around her as she looks in the 3D printer’s case, almost mesmerized by how similar the fake is to the actual necklace.

“Think you can work with this?” Santana smirks, nudging her childhood friend’s arm.

Tina’s smile is big and bright, “Definitely. This’ll be fun!”

Sugar steps up too and her hands itch to make a grab at it, “You guys think I can try it on?”

“No!” Everyone says in unison.

Sugar just pouts and jams her hands into her pockets.

\\\

In the following days the team begins to find their grove and go off on their individual missions: Emma deep in designing Rachel Berry’s dress, Tina hard at work on the necklace, and Mercedes hacking away. While Brittany hangs back with her and Sugar, Santana and Quinn head to the Met for their next task: plant a Banksy.

It’s a simple switcheroo, one that’ll cause enough ruckus to grab the security team’s attention which is exactly what they want. Minus the getting caught part, of course.

So once inside the Met, the two split off: Santana gets into position with the painting while Quinn distracts a guard. They’ve done something like this loads of times before, so the switch is smooth and Santana’s out of there in no time. With the Met thinking there’s been a breach of their security system, Mercedes can slip in and do whatever she needs to do to make sure that they can get around undetected.

Once a crowd begins to form, it’s all pretty fast moving and the two slowly make their way back to the car without a second glance.

When Santana and Quinn get inside, Santana pulls out her phone to send a text to Brittany to update her on their progress. She’s surprised to find a new text waiting for her though when she swipes into the conversation. It’s a selfie with Brittany and Sugar making silly faces while Mercedes sits behind them looking as unamused as ever with both of her middle fingers up.

It makes Santana chuckle before she goes to type her text.

Quinn notices and asks, “What’s so funny?”

“Just this picture Britt sent,” Santana shrugs as she types, “It’s kinda cute I guess.”

Quinn watches Santana’s smile grow and quirks her brow, “So…what is it about you and Brittany?”

Santana sends off the text and looks to Quinn questioningly, “What do you mean?”

“I see how you two interact with each other. Neither of you have changed any after all these years,” Quinn explains, “All of the planning and the scheming and the intricacy of it all…it’s like your foreplay or something.”

Santana feels her chest tighten and quickly turns away from Quinn to focus on starting the car. Here she goes again, sticking her nose job in places that she shouldn’t. Santana wished Quinn would just mind her business, but that wouldn’t really be _Quinn_ now would it?

“That’s just how we are,” Santana brushes off as she begins to drive, “We like to have fun.”

“So that’s what you’re calling it?” Quinn smirks.

Santana rolls her eyes, “What else am I supposed to call it, Q?”

Quinn just shrugs and goes to look out the window. The silence doesn’t last long though.

“Fuck,” Santana snaps as they catch up to all the traffic, “We’re going to be here forever!”

Quinn chuckles at her dramatics. Since asking her question, they’ve sat in near silence the entire ride so Quinn jokingly asks, “Trapped in a car with me, isn’t that a dream come true for you?”

“You have no idea,” Santana answers sarcastically then lays on the horn as if it’ll make all the traffic suddenly disappear, “Let’s fucking go people!”

“Stop! What’s that going to do?” Quinn whines and starts swatting at Santana’s hand until she quits it. She gives her an annoyed glare which Santana returns instantly.

“We’re just going to have to wait it out,” Quinn says to which Santana lets out a long sigh. “Don’t be like that. This is good, we can finally catch-up. We haven’t really talked much since you broke into my garage.”

Santana softens at that. At one point in time, she and Quinn were pretty tight. Not in the way that she and Brittany are, but Quinn was around just as much. Also, there was the whole giving birth thing that Santana had to witness and that kind of thing creates a weird bond between people.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Santana relents and puts the car in park since they aren’t moving anytime soon.

Quinn looks pleased with herself, like her mood has instantly lifted at the very idea of some _girl talk_.

Santana regrets agreeing to this the instant Quinn starts talking about Beth and how much she misses her daughter.

\\\

Later that night, Santana’s sitting alone at a diner across from the McCallister Security tower. She’s been sipping coffee while Mercedes and Sugar are off trying to infiltrate the building. They got word that an important meeting regarding the Met’s breach was going down and it was imperative that they listened in.

Right about now, Mercedes should be tapping the room and then on her way to meet Santana at the diner where they could catch all the hot gossip. It takes about ten more minutes of Santana waiting before Mercedes finally joins her.

“Where’s Sugar?” Santana questions as Mercedes pulls out the headphones.

“Went back to the loft already,” Mercedes answers and hands Santana an ear bud, “Said listening to a meeting was even worse than having to sit in one.”

Santana chuckled as she popped the earbud in, “Fair enough. Let’s see what we’re dealing with.”

\\\

It’s late by the time Santana and Mercedes return to the loft and almost everyone has gone to bed, everyone but Brittany.

“You’re late,” She points out as Santana and Mercedes enter. Mercedes’ brows rise at the blonde’s tone and quickly disappears to her room without a word.

Santana just strolls over with a sweet smile on her lips, “You keeping tabs on me, Britt-Britt?”

Brittany shrugs, “Maybe. Maybe I kind of missed you? Between Emma’s weird muttering and the constant squeak of rubber gloves and Tina being annoying, it wasn’t much fun here.”

Santana laughs, “What about Quinn?”

“She’s _getting into character_ for tomorrow. Whatever that means…”

“She has her interview with Vogue,” Santana explains as she shrugs out of her jacket, “Sorry you were lonely. Mercedes and I grabbed a bite while we listened to the meeting. She’s actually pretty cool. Oh! I brought you a cannoli. You like those, right?”

Brittany instantly perks up as Santana hands her a small box. She wastes no time in taking a bite and hums happily at the taste, “Thanks San. You bring home the best desserts.”

Santana feels a blush beginning to creep up her cheek, but she does her best to ignore it and takes a seat next to Britt on the couch.

“How’d it all go?” Brittany asks with her mouthful.

“We’re in! It was an interesting meeting but a long one,” Santana smiles proudly before it falls, “These late nights are starting to get to me.”

“That’s because you need to relax,” Brittany tells her before putting on her best flirty smile, “You know, I can help with that. My offer still stands.”

Santana lets out a breathy chuckle, “Cute. I’ll keep that in mind, but I think I know something that might help me even more?”

“What is it?”

“Take the lead on the meeting tomorrow?”

“ _You_ giving up control on something?” Brittany fakes a gasp, “Maybe you really are losing steam.”

Santana just rolls her eyes, “You really gonna give me a hard time?”

“Sorry. Yes San,” Brittany nods seriously, “I can run the meeting for you.”

\\\

And so she does.

The next day, Brittany gathers the team for an update on the McCallister Security meeting Santana and Mercedes listened in on last night and how that’ll effect what happens at the Met.

Mercedes has the overview of all the Met camera angles projected on the drop down screen while Brittany comes up to the group with a mug in her hand. She ends up handing it to Santana who is curled up the arm chair watching the various camera angles like it’s her favorite show.

“Here. Made this for you,” Brittany says softly as she hands Santana the mug, “It’s herbal. The packet said it’s supposed to help you relax or something.”

Santana takes the offered mug with a surprised smile, “Thanks Britt.”

“You’re welcome,” She winks before turning back to the team to get the meeting started, “Okay! So as you can see, the Met is covered in camera and security will be watching them like hawks. It’s almost impossible to get out of there without being spotted…let alone with a ridiculously expensive necklace at that.”

“Keyword there is almost,” Santana interjects before taking a sip of her tea because she can’t help herself.

“Right. We’re going for a spot security doesn’t even care about: the bathroom,” Upon its mention, Mercedes clicks to the angle, “But once we get going security is going to go over everything with a fine tooth comb, even angles like this. Whoever exits that is going to be a suspect. So what do we do?” Brittany asks and waits for someone to answer. When no one does, she continues, “We get a mule. Not an actual one like _I_ thought, but a figurative one…sort of.”

The group all exchange somewhat confused looks so Santana cuts in, “Someone else is going to move the necklace for us.”

Brittany points to Santana, “Exactly.”

“Sugar, how much room do you need to plan something on someone?” Santana asks.

Sugar ponders a moment, “Like nine feet?”

Santana nods and looks to Mercedes, “And how long will it take to create a nine foot blind spot?”

“Maybe 10 or 12 days if I’m moving the camera bit by bit,” Mercedes responds.

Santana smiles proudly at their answers and looks to Brittany who’s already looking back at her with an equally pleased grin. She loves when things just come together like this.

“Sounds like a solid timeframe to me,” Santana says and turns back to the team, “What do you think?”

“Yeah, I can get to work on that now,” Mercedes replies and everyone else starts to shuffle about to continue their tasks.

“Wait!” Sugar stops them and raises her hand, “Question.”

Santana notes the hand in the air and laughs as she looks to Brittany, “Is she raising her hand right now?”

Brittany just shakes her head and laughs too.

“What is it, Sugar? I already told you I’m not paying for your Metro Card,” Santana says.

“It’s not that,” Sugar waves off as her hand drops to her lap, “I was just wondering…are you two like…a thing?

Santana looks slowly to Brittany.

“I was wondering that as well,” Emma adds, “You don’t really see one of them without the other.”

“Two peas in a pod!” Tina chimes in happily.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one that’s noticed these two fools making googly eyes at each other all the damn time,” Mercedes says next.

Santana catches Quinn’s eye and the blonde just smirks as she adds, “Didn’t I tell you that your subtly needs some work?”

Santana feels her face getting hot so she’s glad that the lights are still off for the projector because she’s sure everyone would see her as this blushing mess and that’s not a good look.

The team is all talking at once, giving their examples and theories, and it’s a lot. Santana doesn’t know how to deal and Brittany’s just kind of watching with her hand covering her mouth, hiding her smile. She thinks it’s all _so hilarious_ and she loves how flustered and riled up Santana gets over the teasing.

The girl can dish it but struggles when it comes to taking it.

Suddenly Sugar has her hand up again and she’s speaking a little louder than everyone else, “Okay, raise your hand if you think Santana and Brittany are banging.”

Everyone raises their hand instantly, even Brittany.

“Oh my God, Britt, put your hand down,” Santana urges looking stressed.

Brittany does as she’s told as a couple giggles escape her.

Santana doesn’t think it’s quite as amusing though, “We aren’t _banging_. Who even calls it that anymore?”

“That explains everything,” Tina replies knowingly, “It’s probably why this heist is so immaculate, she’s gotta channel all that extra energy somewhere.”

“Preach,” Mercedes nods and goes to bump her fist with Tina.

It’s all playful – at least that’s what it was meant to be – but Santana hates feeling like the butt of a joke. She hates that her _thing_ with Brittany is being analyzed by all these people she barely knows. People that shouldn’t be commenting on whatever goes on with them.

So she snaps and jumps to her feet to address the crowd.

“They’re _immaculate_ because I’m a fucking genius and decided to use my time in solitary confinement wisely, so let’s just be careful here with trying to talk about things you know nothing about,” Santana threatens with her steely gaze, “Don’t forget. I’m a convicted criminal. I’ve been to jail and I will shank one of you if you happen to piss me off. So try me, I dare you.”

“Santana…” Brittany whispers and gives Santana’s arm a gentle tug, “They were just joking.”

“Well this isn’t fucking comedy hour, okay?” Santana growls and Brittany backs off as she turns to the group again, “You’re all here to do a job. Not speculate. There is nothing going on between Brittany and I – not that it’s any of your business – so let’s stay focused on the plan and do what we all came here to do. Get me?”

The group all nod in unison before heading back to their tasks.

Santana turns away from them and hits the lights. She’s still fuming and a little embarrassed but she instantly feels a whole lot better when she spots Brittany staring at her ass.

“ _That’s_ not helping,” Santana points out.

Brittany chuckles, “Maybe you should stop wearing those leather pants around me. You know they’re my favorite.”

“I thought you don’t pick favorites?” Santana asks with narrowed eyes.

Brittany lifts her shoulder casually, “Guess I make an exception when it comes to you.”

Santana’s heart skips a beat and it takes everything in her not to swoon. This is Brittany. This is how she talks to everyone. She’s charismatic and flirty and everything good in this miserable stinking world, but she can’t get wrapped up in all of that again.

It didn’t end well before and she doubts it’ll end well now.


	5. Poof!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Miguel was listened to during the making of this chapter so take that as you will LOL.

Later that week, Santana and Brittany are seated at the dining table looking over headshots of the two guards that have been tasked to accompany the Toussaint out of Cartier. They both have very impressive backgrounds which worries Brittany.

“It says here this guy has worked for the Queen,” Santana reads aloud. Her expression is unreadable while Brittany’s jaw drops.

“Like the Queen of _England_?”

“Yup.”

“Fuck.”

Santana smirks, hearing Britt drop the F-bomb never quite loses it’s effect on her.

“I knew this was going to happen,” Santana assures her, “Cartier is as predictable as they are ridiculously expensive. I’ve got this.”

“I know you do, but still. This is the big leagues we’re dealing with,” Brittany replies, “You can’t just distract these guys with a flirty smile. It works on me, but I doubt it’ll work on them.”

Santana chuckles before reaching out to hold Brittany’s hand. She gives it a little squeeze as she says, “I’ve got something a little more effective in mind. Don’t worry, B. You said it yourself, I can get us out of anything if I have to."

Albeit, she’s still a little nervous though even with a plan in place. For as long as she’s been doing this, she’s found that the nerves are always there, especially when there’s a ton of money involved. Without the nerves to keep her on her toes, she can get complacent and mistakes can be made.

But with so much at stake here, there’s no time for that.

Brittany glances down at their hands folded together on top of the table. It’s something she hasn’t seen too often, it’s something more intimate than what she’s used to. 

A moment later, Quinn’s sliding open the heavy loft door and the sound of it has Santana and Brittany quickly pulling away. Quinn’s looking exactly how Santana would picture a suburban mom dressing if she worked at Vogue with her stripped J.Crew sweater – that looks itchy as hell by the way – paired with a suede pencil skirt and clunky clogs.

She’s fashionable, Santana gives her that, but she’d never get caught out in public with all that on.

“Look who rooted through Emma’s closet,” Santana teases as Quinn slips out of her raincoat and puts it away.

Upon hearing her name, Emma looks up from her work bench and glances over to Quinn. There’s an approving smile on her face as Quinn walks over to Santana and Brittany.

“Very cute. I love the shoes with that sweater, but I don’t recognize it? Are you sure it came from my closet?” Emma questions.

Santana and Brittany snicker as Quinn cuts them with a glare before turning to Emma, “No. This is actually mine.”

“Oh! Well then,” Emma tilts her head to the side, noting the outfit once more, before turning back to her work.

“Why am I not surprised by that?” Santana chuckles before taking a sip of her beer.

Quinn just shakes her head and joins them at the table. Brittany leans back in her chair so she can grab a bottle for Quinn too.

“How’d it go?” Santana asks while Quinn twists off the top, “We got the scan of the seating chart you sent. Thanks, by the way.”

Quinn bows her head before taking a sip. Since getting into Vogue, Quinn’s intel has been vital in the execution of the heist. She’s like their own personal inside-woman and she’s getting all sorts of important information. The seating chart has been the highlight of the week so far.

“I noticed there’s an empty spot at the table next to Rachel Berry,” Santana points out.

“Yeah, you hear anything about who her date will be?” Brittany asks Quinn, “How soon do they need to lock in the seating chart?”

“As soon as possible from what I’ve heard,” Quinn replies, “But I haven’t come across anything about who her escort could be. The girl goes through dates like there’s no tomorrow so I’m surprised it’s still up in the air.”

“You don’t have any idea either?” Brittany asks Santana.

The brunette shakes her head slowly, “Nope. None. I figured she would’ve chosen by now too.”

Quinn catches something off about Santana’s statement, but sips on her beer just to observe them. She’s worked with the pair for years, she knows their quirks and she can read them nearly as good as they can read each other. So when she sees the slight twitch in Santana’s upper lip, she knows that she’s telling a lie.

But to Brittany? That doesn’t make sense.

“I hope it’s Finn Hudson,” Brittany giggles, “Those _T-Rex eating the Jew_ memes were hilarious!”

Santana chuckles along with her, “Hilarious. We’ll see what happens.”

“Well good work, Q!” Brittany praises as stands to stretch, “I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Thanks Britt,” Quinn smiles, “Goodnight.”

Santana says the same before Brittany presses a kiss to the top of her head. She swoons but the feeling gets a little watered down as Brittany kisses the top of Quinn’s head too before she walks off.

Quinn just smirks as she watches Santana slowly green with jealousy.

“Shut up,” Santana growls.

Quinn just laughs,” I didn’t say anything! You know, people wouldn’t think you two are dating if you guys didn’t _act_ like you were dating.”

Santana rolls her eyes, “Right. Well people should also mind their own damn business but I see I’m still waiting for that to happen too.”

“You’ll be waiting awhile for that one,” Quinn jokes but then she lowers her voice as she grows serious again, “You have an idea for Rachel’s date?”

Santana smirks behind her beer bottle, “Yeah. You.”

Quinn’s eyes go wide, “What? Are you serious? As if you don’t have me doing everything already. How would that even work? I’d need to – “

“Woah. Calm down, Lucy Q.”

Quinn glares back with her voice threateningly low, “Don’t call me that.”

Santana’s not fazed, “I’m joking. I _do_ have an idea, but I can’t talk about it here.”

Her eyes drift off to where Emma sits at her station and Sugar’s over on the couch playing some game on her phone. Mercedes is over in the other corner too on her laptop and only God knows what she can hear from there.

“We need to talk somewhere private,” Santana says cryptically.

Quinn’s intrigued, “I’m off tomorrow. Let’s do coffee then?”

“Perfect.”

\\\

Santana and Quinn decide to stay somewhat close by to the loft for their coffee date. They find a tall table by the back window and slide up on the stools. It’s not too busy for a Saturday morning so the two don’t have to wait long before a server stops by and takes their coffee orders. They make small talk until their coffees are brought over, not wanting to be interrupted once they get on to the serious topics.

“So what’s with all the secrecy?” Quinn questions after taking a sip of her latte.

Santana wipes away chocolate powder from her lip and shrugs, “I’ve made sure that everyone only knows what they need to in order to complete this job and I want to keep it that way.”

“Okay?”

“So you’ll have to make this look like Rachel Berry was the one who decided to pick her as her escort.”

Quinn’s even more confused and asks, “Who?”

“Dani.”

It takes her a moment for the name to sink in but then Quinn’s eyes bug out as she slumps back in her stool, “Dani? As in your ex-girlfriend, Dani?”

“That’s right,” Santana answers confidently before taking another sip of her coffee.

Quinn lets out a chuckle in disbelief, “Why in the hell would you bring her into this, Santana?”

“Why not? You’ve seen the tabloids, you know how painful it is to be within a two-foot radius of Rachel Berry. It would bring me so much joy knowing that Dani is out there suffering from an excruciating dinner with that woman. Nothing would make me happier actually. You and I both know the bitch has it coming anyway.”

Quinn doesn’t look too convinced, “Why do I feel like there’s something bigger going on here?”

“Because you like blowing things out of proportion?” Santana tries to deflect.

“No. I don’t think that’s it,” Quinn shakes her head and laughs, “I know you. You’ve got ulterior motives.”

Santana scoffs at the assumption but choses to stay quiet.

Quinn eyes her carefully, “Does Brittany know about this?”

Santana lets out a huff, “I don’t need to run _everything_ by her. I’m the HBIC of this heist.”

The blonde smirks, seeing a crack in Santana’s front, “She wouldn’t approve, would she? That’s why you didn’t tell her. That’s why we had to come all the way over here to talk about it.”

Santana sips her coffee, trying collect her thoughts. The thing she loves and hates about Quinn is how fucking smart she is, the girl’s deductive skills are on point! When Quinn’s using them for the benefit of the team it’s great, but when she’s targeting Santana? Not good at all.

“Listen, I didn’t involve Britt because she’s dealing with other things and she hates Dani’s guts and you know Britt doesn’t hate anyone. If she got wind of this, she’d probably try to fuck with her hair or something ridiculous. We can’t have her distracted by trying to make Dani’s night a living hell,” Santana explains, “This has to stay between us and you have to make it look like Rachel Berry was the one who put this in motion.”

“Hmm,” Quinn hums as she rotates her latte glass in her hands. Santana’s putting her in a really questionable situation because at some point, Brittany’s going to find out and when she does, shit’s going to hit the fan. She shakes her head again and sighs, “I don’t know about this. It doesn’t seem right to leave Britt out.”

“Q, come on. Since when did you suddenly develop a moral code?” Santana questions, “If we put Dani in, at least it’s familiar territory.”

“For you, maybe.”

“Exactly. We can’t risk putting someone else in there that could jeopardize the heist. For the most part, Dani’s a puppy dog. She’ll just follow Rachel Berry around. She won’t get in the way, but we can’t say the same if someone else becomes the date. Just imagine if it really was Finn Hudson in there? He’s a dope but we don’t know him, we don’t know what he might do. Same with St. James and Puckerman, they’re loose units and we can’t afford to try our luck here.”

“You’ve put some thought into this,” Quinn points out, “You’ve always wanted Dani to be Rachel Berry’s date.”

Santana shrugs, opting to hold her cards close to her chest, “Like I said, everyone only knows enough in order to get their job done. All _you_ need to know is that Dani has to be Rachel Berry’s escort and _you_ need to make it look like she decided that. Will you organize this or you gonna make me do it myself?”

Quinn eyes her curiously, “And how would you do that?”

Santana sits back in her chair with her chin raised, “Don’t apply logic to Lopez.”

It takes her a moment but Quinn finally answers, “Fine. I’ll work on it.”

“Thank you,” Santana says with the bow of her head.

“But I’m not going to be the one to tell Brittany. That’s all you and you should do it before she finds out first,” Quinn warns, “The worse thing you can do is leave her out of this.”

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Santana brushes off.

“Seriously Santana,” Quinn takes a stern tone, “This won’t be good if you half-ass it.”

“I’ll sort it out, _Mom_. Don’t worry,” Santana says earnestly, “You just focus on getting Dani in good with Rachel Berry. It should be easy, they’re both full of themselves so they’ll have lots in common.”

Quinn’s already feeling uneasy about this, but she agrees anyway. All she can do now is hope that Santana isn’t a complete idiot and actually communicates her plans to Brittany first.

\\\

They’re heading back to the car after they’ve finished up their coffees when Quinn asks, “So I’ve got a question.”

“Do I even want to know?” Santana grumbles.

“Considering I’m doing you a huge favor, yes.”

“Fine, what’s your question?”

“How the hell does The Great Santana Lopez, daughter of the infamous bandit Hector Lopez, wind up in jail?”

Santana knew Quinn was itching to ask that specific question, as is everyone. In fact, she’s actually surprised Quinn hasn’t asked sooner. Santana keeps it casual thought and replies, “I got caught up with the wrong woman.”

“Yeah, I got that much.”

Santana brushes off the sass, “I met Dani around the time Brittany and I were sort of hitting a rough patch. She was this musician at bar I frequented. She bought me a drink one night and we hit off. A few weeks later, she approached me with this hypothetical and I ran with it. We made a ton of money, but she was soft. I knew I should’ve bolted at the first sign of it, but I didn’t. I don’t know why. I guess I thought I could handle it?” Santana averts her gaze and pauses a moment before continuing, “When we got caught, she broke under pressure and threw me under the bus. I went down for everything and she barely got a slap on the wrist. The end.”

“What’s with the short version?” Quinn looks surprised as they get into the car, “I know the bare minimum about this woman. If you’re roping me into something that’ll potentially have Brittany on _both_ of our asses you’re going to have to give me more than that.”

Santana rolls her eyes and sighs as she starts the car, “God, okay.”

\\\

In the time that it takes for Santana to fill Quinn in on everything she’s missed regarding her involvement with Dani and her life in jail, they’re just around the corner from the loft.

“Shit Santana,” Quinn frowns, “I’m sorry. Dani seems so up herself, couldn’t imagine you with someone like that.”

Santana shrugs, “It happened, it’s whatever. Karma’s a bitch apparently, so I’m not worried. I’ll have my fun when she has to sit through dinner with Rachel Berry.”

“Right,” Quinn chuckles and after a pause she asks, “So you two _were_ dating back then? You and Brittany?”

“What? No,” Santana laughs nervously.

“But you said you hit a _rough patch_?”

“Yeah, in our _work_ ,” Santana says and it’s not a complete lie, “Besides, sex isn’t dating.”

Quinn cocks her head to the side, “Did Brittany know that?”

It should be a simple answer, but Santana’s words get caught coming out.

She and Brittany never really talked about what was going on between them back then. There was this unspoken understanding that it was just casual sex between friends, they weren’t an item or anything serious. It would be something that would bite Santana in the ass one day, but you try being that close to Brittany without developing some kind of feelings for the woman.

Plus it’s _Brittany_ , Santana knows how she is. She flirts and teases and everything’s a joke when it’s not about their work. There’s nothing serious behind her words. It took a long time, but Santana gets that now. She just wish she would’ve gotten it a bit sooner than later.

“We were partners… _in crime_ ,” Santana finally answers as they pull up to the loft, “That’s all we were and that’s all we are now.”

Brittany’s in the garage with the door open talking to Sugar when they spot the Range Rover pulling up. Brittany’s got her overalls on this time so she must’ve been working on something out there. They wave to Santana and Quinn and move out of the way so that Santana can park inside.

“Didn’t look like it from where I was standing,” Quinn says, “Then or now.” 

“Of course you’d say that,” Santana sighs, “What’d it look like then? Enlighten me.”

“More than just a _friends with benefits_ type of situation.”

Santana grits her teeth, “Well it wasn’t that. There were no feelings involved.”

Quinn’s brows furrow, “None?”

“None,” Santana lies.

Quinn rolls her eyes, “I don’t believe you.” She doesn’t wait to hear Santana’s snarky reply before she’s climbing out of the car.

Santana’s quick behind her though, “Why? Because I don’t need to have feelings for someone I’m having sex with? Because I don’t believe in settling down and doing the whole Desperate Housewives thing like you?”

They’ve grabbed Brittany and Sugar’s attention and the two watch on the sidelines as Santana and Quinn continue like they aren’t there.

Quinn rounds on her, “Is that what you think a real relationship looks like? No wonder you’re afraid of them.”

“I’m not afraid of them. I just spent the last hour talking about one!” Santana snaps but Quinn doesn’t look convinced, “You always want there to be this grand romance or something like we’re in a damn Hallmark movie, but it’s not like that. Life’s not like that. Things don’t always go your way especially when it comes to love and that’s just how it is.”

Quinn looks surprised, but she isn’t the only one.

Brittany watches from where she stands with this contemplative look on her face. She knows Santana can be pretty closed off when it comes to how she feels – it’s something that she’s gotten used to over the years – but that might’ve been the first time she heard just how pessimistic Santana really is.

Santana’s so caught up in Quinn poking at her that she doesn’t even notice.

“Damn Lopez, who hurt you?” Quinn asks half-heartedly.

“Well, the last woman I was sort of dating _did_ send me to jail…” Santana jokes bitterly.

Instead of winding Santana back up again, Quinn just shakes her head and turns to greet Brittany and Sugar before heading inside. They smile in reply and Sugar trails after Quinn, not wanting to be around Santana when there’s steam coming off of her.

Brittany just goes over to the sink to wash the grease off of her hands. She can feel a storm brewing the longer Santana lingers and she wants to give all of her attention.

“You believe her? She pops out a kid and gets married and now she suddenly thinks she knows everything,” Santana rants as she throws her hands up in the air.

Brittany turns and goes to dry her hands, “She’s always been a know-it-all. Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Because it’s so annoying,” Santana grumbles before crossing her arms and walking over to lean against Brittany’s work bench, “Like if I wanted her to tell me something about myself I’d fucking ask.”

“Totally,” Brittany shrugs and goes to stand next to Santana, “But we kinda like her, right?”

“Jury’s out on that one.”

Brittany chuckles, “Come on, she’s been a great friend over the years. Remember that one time she punched that guy because he was being a prick to us?”

“Yeah, I remember. She broke his nose and we all got thrown out of the club,” Santana’s smile falls into a glare, “She ruined our night out.”

“I don’t know,” Brittany smiles sweetly, “I remember you being pretty proud of her.”

Santana ponders the memory and starts to smile. It was a wild night out for sure and seeing Quinn fly across the bar fist first like that in her frilly sundress was such an experience. They may have gotten thrown out of the club but she can’t lie and say it really ruined their night.

“She’s got her moments,” Brittany adds as she bumps their shoulders together, “You have to at least admit that.”

“I guess she does,” Santana agrees as she leans into Brittany.

Their hips are touching as they look out at the garage: there are a couple expensive models that are parked by the Range Rover plus Brittany’s motorcycle. It’s a quaint collection and Brittany uses that in attempt to change the subject before Santana winds herself up even further.

“I’m surprised you didn’t take the Fastback today,” Brittany says.

“I know you just waxed it,” Santana shrugs, “I didn’t want to dirty it up.”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Brittany replies as they look over to the ‘67 Mustang Fastback in all it’s shiny jet-black glory, “I do it for you anyway. Can’t have you out there behind the wheel of something dirty, no matter what the songs say.”

Santana cracks a smile, “I don’t think _Ridin’ Dirty_ is quite that literal, Britt.”

Brittany just shrugs, happy that she could at least make Santana smile even if it was a goofy joke.

“You know,” Santana says as she glances up at her, “You could’ve gotten a lot of money for that one if you would’ve sold it. It’s a classic.”

“I know,” Brittany nods, “But the Schuester Dealership job was an important one for us. It was our biggest one in awhile. I wanted a souvenir I guess.”

Santana remembers that dry spell all too well. The shitty cons they were pulling at the bingo hall weren’t scratching that itch, but they couldn’t come up with anything new either. It was a pretty rough time for them, but then Santana spotted the Fastback and it was like inspiration struck.

“Plus, you love that car,” Brittany says, “You came up with the entire heist just because you loved it so much. I couldn’t just sell it.”

Santana smiles in gratitude, “It’s a nice one for sure,”

Lifting cars wasn’t really her thing – it was more so something her father dabbled in – but an opportunity arose and she just had to try her hand. It was a complete success! That day, she and Brittany walked away with seven cars including the Fastback. They were on cloud nine, completely ecstatic for finally pulling themselves out of that rut the had been stuck in for weeks.

Santana also remembers how that day ended too and decides to push that memory far, far away. Instead, she thinks back on the super hot sex that took place in the backseat of the Fastback because thinking about sex always seems to make things better. Plus, she’s sensitive in more ways than one so she can’t help but reminisce.

After a moment Brittany feels it’s safe to ask, “So what were you and Quinn talking about before that got your feathers so ruffled up?”

It’s a little bit of a mood killer, but Santana answers her, “Just filling her in on the past. She didn’t really know much about what went on between me and Dani.”

“Lucky her,” Brittany jokes as she pushes from the work bench, “Glad I missed that conversation.”

Santana fails to hide her smile as she watches Brittany almost sulk away.

Maybe _sulk_ isn’t the right word because that would imply that Brittany feels some type of way about it all and apparently she doesn’t. Santana just has to know what the real reason is behind Brittany’s tone, because she’s so use to hearing her say one thing when she actually means another. Santana’s been pretty guilty of that as well, but this isn’t about her.

It’s about Brittany and what she isn’t saying.

“Why do you always do that?” Santana’s words tumble out and it surprises her how easy the fall. It’s a question that she’s been begging to ask but she hasn’t had the guts; apparently she has them now.

“Do what?” Brittany questions but Santana spots uneasiness in her usual confident partner in crime. It makes her own confidence grow.

“The whole _jealous ex_ thing,” Santana presses further, “It’s cute and all but I don’t get it. You say you aren’t jealous but I don’t know, your actions say something totally different.”

“I’m _not_ jealous and I’m _not_ one of your _exes_ so that doesn’t really apply to me,” Brittany corrects before simply saying, “As your _friend,_ I just don’t like her, never did. You know that.”

The way she says _friend_ hits Santana differently than it usually does. That’s what they are – technically – but Quinn doesn’t react in the same way that Brittany does whenever Dani’s brought up and they’re _friends_ too. Something doesn’t add up so Santana’s curiosity gets the best of her.

“Yeah, but I don’t know. You took that stance well before I even told you that we were sort of together,” Santana says but then there’s this playful glint in her eye as she smirks, “Is there something else going on?”

Brittany remains silent and Santana takes that as a win and presses further, “Could it be that you can’t stand the thought of me being with someone else?”

It’s bold of her to ask and she probably wouldn’t ever say something like that if it weren’t for the sudden boost of confidence she got from calling Brittany out for being jealous.

Brittany narrows her eyes at the question, also surprised by the sudden boldness.

The look makes all the annoyance brought on by Quinn earlier suddenly disappear for Santana. She’s got Brittany right where she wants her now. The teasing and flirting is familiar territory for them and there’s comfort in that. Even if she’s not going to pull the answer from Brittany this time, she’s going to at least rile her up a little for her efforts.

“Could it have something to do with someone else being able to do all the things you think only _you_ can?” Santana asks, her voice low and raspy, “Because that’s exactly what I think it is.”

Brittany shivers at the accusation but finds herself leaning in, “Careful Santana, that’s a brave statement you’re making.”

Santana smiles back challengingly, “Is it?”

“It is,” Brittany husks. She takes a daring step closer, backing Santana further against the work bench.

“Tell me I’m wrong then?” When Santana’s met with silence again, her smirk deepens, “Tell me you weren’t just a little jealous of her.”

Brittany stands her ground and cocks a brow at her, but she doesn’t say a word.

Santana lets out a laugh, “You can’t, can you?”

Brittany looks back with this steely gaze and tries to fight the smile that threatens to form. This is what _Santana_ does. She thinks she has the upper hand and gets really confident about that while Brittany merely waits her turn so she can show her who the real boss is.

Sometimes though, Brittany can’t tell if that’s exactly what Santana wants her to do. 

“You and I both know how good I can make you feel,” Brittany responds as she settles her hands on Santana’s hips, “Or have you forgotten?”

Santana hasn’t forgotten a thing – sometimes it’s like the only thing she can remember – but she keeps up with cocky smile for as long as she can, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“You didn’t answer mine either,” Brittany smirks.

“Maybe?” Santana replies, “It’s been awhile, my memory is a little fuzzy.”

Brittany chuckles but it’s throaty and it sounds so sexy especially when she starts to trail her hands up and down Santana’s sides. There’s something dark and needy about the way Brittany stares down at her as she asks, “Should I remind you?”

Everything in Santana screams yes, a million times yes, but she can’t give up just yet. She has lasted this long, no use in caving now.

Brittany seems to have other ideas in mind though.

“That’s what you want, right? You want me to remind you,” Brittany grins devilishly as she presses up against Santana. She’s trapping her against the work bench, holding her in place as she continues, “See, I know what you’re doing. You’re trying so hard to rope me into this just like you always do, teasing me until I break.”

Santana sucks in a shaky breath. With Brittany this close to her now, everything’s going a little foggy. She can smell the peppermint on her breath and her soft lips are _just right there_. All she has to do is lean in.

“Is it working?” Santana asks with her eyes glued to Brittany’s mouth. She watches her lips form the words like she’s hypnotized.

“It always works,” Brittany says with a chuckle, “But you like the build up too much for me to do anything about it just yet.”

Santana swallows dryly. God, Brittany knows her so damn well. She knows just how to work her up to the point of no return. This is more than just a teasing game now, they both know exactly where this is headed.

“It’s okay,” Brittany whispers hotly against Santana’s cheek, “I’ll play along.”

The way the words fall sends a shiver up Santana’s spine. 

“Because I know exactly how you like it, baby,” Brittany says and if it were anyone else calling her that, Santana would cringe but it sounds _so good_ when it’s Brittany.

Then again, Santana’s sure she’d let Brittany call her almost anything with the way she’s staring at her right now. She’s looking at Santana like she’s a whole meal and she’s ready to eat!

She loves when Brittany’s like this – like she’s trying to stake her claim or something – and maybe that’s why Santana was never truly annoyed by her reaction to Dani. Maybe she kept Dani around because it was the only time she could catch a glimpse of how Brittany really felt about her?

But that’s just another maybe, Santana’s head is full of those.

“Did Dani?” Brittany challenges as she comes to stare Santana down but – judging by the look on Santana’s face – she knows the answer already, She’s not stopping though. If a reminder is what Santana needs, she’ll be all too willing to give her that.

“Did she know how to make your back arch with just her tongue?” Brittany adds and Santana feels her heart rate spike.

Apparently Brittany’s trying to kill her today.

She leans in closer so that her lips are just brushing the shell of Santana’s ear while she husks, “Did she have you calling out her name like you’ve called out mine?”

Santana swallows thickly as her thighs clench together.

It’s the wrong move because just that little bit of friction has her biting her lip at the sensation. Sex with Dani was good, but it wasn’t anything compared to the connection she had with Brittany and it sounds like the blonde knows that.

Brittany smirks at Santana’s continued silence, “You leave scratches down her back too? You ever beg her to keep going because it felt so good and you didn’t ever want her to stop?”

Santana’s griping the work bench so hard that she could probably break off chunks of wood if she really put her mind to it. All she wants to do is to reach out and touch Brittany, but she doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of caving first.

And maybe she’s a little bit of a glutton for punishment. Maybe she likes to see how long she can wait, how long she can hold out?

Even if the whole silent approach isn’t really working for her, Brittany’s got her wrapped around her pinky and Santana’s not sure if that’s entirely a bad thing or not.

“Yeah, I bet she didn’t,” Brittany says as her hands glide up Santana’s back, “You know how I know that?”

“How?” The sound of her own voice surprises Santana, but Brittany’s got her hooked now and she’s hanging on every word.

“Because she’s not me,” Brittany says simply as she leans in and nudges Santana’s nose with the tip of hers, “She doesn’t know every inch of you like I do. She can’t drive you crazy like I can. She wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

Brittany’s so damn right, but Santana tries to regain some control here regardless, “I don’t know, Britt, you’re not the only one in the world who can make me come.”

Brittany’s taken aback by the statement and Santana knows the moment the words leave her that she’s really in for it this time. Brittany knows Santana’s right, but no one has made Santana come the way that she can. She’s not like any of those other girls Santana has been with and somewhere deep down, Santana knows that too.

“That’s where you’re wrong. It’s not just about getting you off. It’s more than that for me. I’ve heard every one of your sexy little moans, Santana,” Brittany tells her, “Hell, I know when you’re wet without even touching you.”

Santana licks her lips as Brittany pulls away with that same hungry look in her eye.

“Like right now,” Brittany adds as she glances down Santana’s body then lifts her gaze to met darkened brown eyes, “I bet you’re soaked.”

“I’m not,” Santana tries to hang onto the last bit of dignity and matches Brittany’s heated gaze.

“So sure of yourself?” Brittany smirks beneath hooded eyes, “Show me then.”

Never one to back down, Santana pulls Brittany’s hand out from behind her and guides her down, down, down until she feels her warm fingers caressing her inner thigh.

She’s thanking the Gods above for deciding to wear a loose fitting skirt because Brittany’s able to move without being so restricted. Although, she’s pretty accustomed to that as well considering Santana’s wardrobe of skin tight everything.

When the pads of Brittany’s fingers press against Santana’s covered center, Santana can’t help but let out a whimper at the feel. God, she’s already so damn sensitive. The feeling only intensifies as Brittany starts to run her fingers along the damp silk there. She can feel how wet she is – even with the barrier in the way – and it has Brittany licking her lips.

“Liar,” Brittany husks, “You’re dripping.”

“Whoops,” Santana replies with a sexy smirk, “My mistake.”

Brittany lets loose another throaty chuckle. The things Santana does to her…she’d do anything right now to be inside. To have Santana literally in the palm of her hand like this after she’s waited so long for it, she wants nothing more than to have her in every way imaginable.

Her fingers are still gliding back and forth at a slow but steady pace and there’s this trance setting in again as Brittany asks, “This all for me?”

“Yeah,” Santana moans helplessly. Her body is all a buzz just waiting for Brittany to do _something_. All resolve has gone out the window now along with her dumb rules about holding out. She needs this, she needs Brittany in however way she decides to take her.

Santana’s past caring now, she’s that desperate.

“Look at you,” Brittany mumbles and goes to rest her forehead against Santana’s. They’re both looking down at where Brittany’s hand is slowly moving along Santana’s center, “So wet.”

Santana wants nothing more than to rip the skirt away completely just so that she can watch how Brittany glides through her.

“What should I do?” Brittany starts to make lazy circles, her fingertips bumping Santana’s clit every so often.

The feel makes Santana squirm. She needs more of Brittany but every time she rolls her hips into her, the woman eases her touch. She’s teasing her again, she’s wanting Santana to beg for it. She wants Santana to be so turned on that she can’t think about anything else but this.

Honestly, Santana’s not that far off.

When Brittany moves in close again - her nose brushing Santana’s - she says, “Tell me, Santana. What should I do with all this?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Santana breathes out raggedly, “Just go inside like–“

She doesn’t finish her sentence but instead takes Brittany’s hand that’s up her skirt and guides it beneath her panties. She doesn’t miss the little moan Brittany releases as soon as she’s met with Santana’s soft, wet heat. She’s so unbelievably turned on right now, she doesn’t care how desperate this is making her look.

“Oh my God,” Brittany’s voice is gravely as she takes a single digit and runs it through Santana’s slickness.

“Inside,” Santana whimpers as her hips start to move in time with Brittany’s rhythm, “I need more.”

“Okay San,” Brittany whispers before pressing their lips together for a searing kiss. She does her best to swallow Santana’s moans as she sinks into her easily with two fingers.

It’s the best feeling in the entire world and it’s just like Brittany remembered: tight, wet and so damn hot.

Santana grabs onto Brittany – one hand settles on the back of her neck while the other digs into her hip – and she really wishes they had moved somewhere a little more private because anyone who happened to walk past would definitely catch an eyeful.

There’s also the possibility of someone inside the loft coming out to the garage and catching them in the act, but with the way Brittany’s pumping into her…giving a fuck is becoming a distant memory.

“Feels so good,” Santana groans against Brittany’s mouth and she’s already embarrassingly close but you can’t really blame her because it has been a long time since she was with another woman.

Plus, Brittany has some talented fingers. 

She’s already hitting that spot she knows Santana loves because the girl lets out a, “Don’t st _– fuck!”_

“Someone’s going to hear if you keep that up,” Brittany warns playfully against her ear before taking the lobe between her teeth for a light nip, “You want everyone coming out here? See how wet you are for me?”

Santana wants to roll her eyes at the smug tone, but she really can’t. She’s completely at Brittany’s mercy right now, so she tries her hardest to keep quiet.

“I’m not going to stop,” Brittany tells her and uses the pad of her thumb to press a little at Santana’s sensitive clit.

Santana’s knees are starting to shake as she trembles in Brittany’s arms. She’s not sure how long she can keep herself standing if Brittany keeps this up.

The blonde must feel that too and swiftly lifts Santana onto the work bench for some relief. The change in position has Brittany hitting that spot a little deeper than before and Santana’s throws her head back at the feel of it.

“ _Britt!”_ Santana cries out, momentarily forgetting the whole thing about being quiet as she rocks against Brittany’s hand, “Just like that _.”_

Brittany pulls back and smirks at the sight of Santana spread open on her work bench with that sexy face of hers – the one she makes when she’s lost in the chase – and Brittany tries hard to commit the scene to her memory. She’s not going to want to forget this and it’ll definitely make working out here a lot easier.

“Like this?” Brittany accentuates each word with a harder thrust, “This how you want me?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer, just uses her free hand to press against the small of Santana’s back to get her to move in time with her pumps. Santana takes the hint and let’s Brittany guide her hips while the blonde dives back in to suck kisses at her neck.

“You’re so sexy,” Brittany mumbles, letting her lips brush against the sensitive spot beneath Santana’s ear. She tastes like sweat and something that’s entirely Santana, Brittany can’t get enough of her.

“I’m so _close_ ,” Santana whines and threads her fingers through Brittany’s hair to hold her where she is. The feel of Brittany’s lips on her skin pressing soft kisses behind nips has Santana’s blunt nails scraping at the back of Brittany’s scalp. It’s too much and too little all at once.

God, why did she put this off for so long? How could she have gone this long without Brittany making her feel like this?

Santana starts grinding back against Brittany and the motion causes the work bench to bang against the wall in time to the roll of her hips.

And it’s _loud._

She should really stop before the sound alerts the others and they’re caught, but she’s too far gone. She’s needs release and she needs it now.

But nothing ruins an orgasm like an unwanted interruption, so Brittany pulls out – much to Santana’s protest – and quickly lifts Santana again and lays her down on the next best flat service which happens to be the hood of the Fastback.

She’s quick to get back to work because she knows how long Santana’s waited for this and – as much as she’d love to take her time – she’s had enough of the teasing game. When she sinks back into Santana they both let out a moan at the feel of soft, smooth skin and tight heat.

Everything Brittany said before – about all the little ways she knows Santana – she’s backing up now because every curl of her fingers, every dirty word whispered drives Santana a little closer to the edge. It is truly something only Brittany’s capable of and she’s proving it now. 

“You’re so good at this,” Santana whimpers and the compliment makes Brittany smirk before she leans in for a sensual kiss. It’s all tongue and teeth and when Santana surprises Brittany with a hard nip at her bottom lip, Brittany let’s out a moan of her own.

“ _Fuck_ Santana,” Brittany breathes out as she pulls away.

There’s this sexy, lust-filled look on Santana’s face and she looks so damn pleased to see Brittany a flushed mess too. She tries valiantly to pull her head from the clouds though and focus on keeping up with her rhythm: in and out, in and out, in and –

“ _Holy shit!_ ” Santana groans as her head falls back against the hood. She’s so desperate for Brittany’s touch that she feels herself tightening around slender fingers.

“Careful,” Brittany coos as she presses into Santana, taking her free hand to smooth over the side of her head. It’s gentle, a little too gentle for Santana’s liking right now.

“Just keep going,” Santana tells her and Brittany does just that. 

With Brittany pressing flush against her, Santana’s able to hook her heels around the backs of Brittany’s thighs while the blonde continues to pump in and out. She’s missed this so fucking much, the way Brittany takes care of her is like no other and Santana loves it. She loves that she doesn’t have to train Brittany on how to fuck her, she just knows.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Brittany asks after a particularly loud moan. There’s that word again too sending shivers all over Santana’s body. Why doesn’t it sound as good when someone else calls her _baby_? It never did when Dani called her that, so why can she hear it when it’s Brittany?

Deep down, she knows why.

“ _Mhmm,_ ” The brunette nods and starts to pick up the pace, meeting Brittany thrust for thrust. She feels like a rubber band about to snap she’s _that_ wound up, but she isn’t slowing down. She rocks in time with Brittany’s rhythm, just riding her fingers like there’s no tomorrow. 

“That’s my girl,” Brittany smirks and winds her free arm around Santana’s waist to hold her in place.

 _My girl_ she said and the sound of it shoots a jolt of arousal through Santana’s whole body. To be _Brittany’s,_ that’s something she wouldn’t have expected. She tries not to put too much thought into it though because they’ve both been known to say things they usually don’t when they’re swept up in the moment.

Santana reminds herself that this isn’t anything more than a much-needed fuck, no need to read between the lines. Plus she’s clenching so tight around Brittany’s fingers that she can’t really think of anything else right now. Her hips have decide to do whatever they want and just jut up uncontrollably, chasing that release. 

She can feel how wet she is as Brittany delves in and out. She can’t even hear herself but she just knows Brittany’s name is falling from her lips in ragged breaths like it’s the only word she can remember.

Brittany notices the signs and pulls Santana up, holding her close as she continues to pump into her. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany’s shoulders as their body press so impossibly close together. She’s hanging on for dear life while the muscles in Brittany’s forearm begins to burn from the exertion.

Santana pants into the crook of Brittany’s neck, “ _Fuck Britt, I’m gonna…_ ”

“I got you,” Brittany says softly in reply.

With another thrust, Santana’s falling apart right then and there. Brittany is quick to cover Santana’s mouth with her own, hoping to muffle the sounds of her whines as she let’s Santana ride out the aftershocks. 

Everything’s a blur as Santana’s body tenses. She makes a mental note to never hold out on Brittany ever again because _this_ feeling is too much to go so long without. Hell, she’s sure she’s close to blacking out, but she’s so glad she hasn’t because then she would’ve missed this look Brittany’s giving her.

It’s soft mixed with that familiar hunger and something else she doesn’t quite recognize. It quickly morphs into something devious as Brittany pulls out her glistening fingers and slowly slides them into her mouth.

She keeps eye contact with Santana as she licks them clean, humming at the very taste of the woman beneath her coating her digits.

Santana can already feel herself building again at the sight. 

“You’re in big trouble,” Santana pants behind a smirk, watching Brittany’s talented tongue glide along her index finger before it disappears again in her mouth.

“Me?” Brittany asks innocently as she releases her fingers with a pop.

“Yeah, you,” Santana’s heart is pounding as the throb between her legs intensifies.

“Why? I just gave you a mind blowing orgasm,” Brittany responds sweetly, “You should really thank me.”

Santana just narrows her eyes on the girl, imagining what she wants to do to her first, “Once I regain the feeling in my legs…game over.”

“I hope so,” Brittany winks before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Santana’s lips. Santana can taste herself there and it makes her moan while Brittany says, “I’m planning on riding your tongue at some point tonight.”

Santana’s jaw drops at the bluntness as Brittany helps her to stand on shaky legs.

“Either that or maybe I want you to ride mine? We’ll see. I’m open to suggestions but I’m definitely not done with you yet,” Brittany grins sweetly before turning away to head inside, “I’m going for a long shower. You can join me if you want.”

Santana’s just left standing there thinking that maybe Brittany isn’t the only one here that’s in big trouble. Then again, she’s not too surprised. Trouble always manages to find her somehow.


	6. Crack in the Mirror

Remember all that trouble that was bound to catch up to Santana? Well, it has and she’s loving every single minute of it because in this case trouble’s name just so happens to be Brittany S. Pierce.

Before, her thoughts revolving around the heist were usually what kept her up at night, but not anymore thanks to a less than PG encounter in Brittany’s garage. Since then, Santana and Brittany haven’t been able to keep their hands to themselves. It’s so reminiscent of how they were before Santana went away and she’s sure they probably shouldn’t be doing this, but she also knows that depriving either one of them of great sex is kind of a lost cause.

So now when Santana wakes in the middle of the night, it’s not because she’s stressing over the many details of her grandmaster plan. It’s because she’s too focused on giving _midnight snack_ a whole new meaning.

\\\

Santana’s limbs are bit stiff as she slowly wakes after another sleepless night. There’s a little nip in the air and Santana’s exposed skin blossoms with goosebumps. She tries to cover up, but the sheets are wound around Brittany’s torso.

Once a blanket hog, always a blanket hog apparently.

Upon the movement though, Brittany begins to stir. A mess of blonde hair lifts from the pillow and slowly turns to reveal a disgruntled, very sleepy Brittany.

“Too early,” She mumbles as she sneaks a peek at Santana.

Something warms within Santana and she’s too tired still to catch the smile she lets escape.

“I don’t think it’s that early anymore,” Santana says through her grin. She doesn’t even think when she brings up her hand to brush Brittany’s hair from her eyes, “You’ve stolen all the sheets.”

“Sorry,” Brittany smiles into the touch, albeit a little lopsided, but she’s adorable nonetheless as she pulls the sheets from her to share.

Brittany rolls onto her side – unraveling herself from the sheets – and lays her hand on Santana’s hip. The sheets are barely covering the tops of her breasts and Santana can remember the exact moment last night when her face was right there between them.

She’s sure she could get back in there now, she doubts Brittany would even stop her. The sheets are barely hanging on so with one little tug, Brittany would be revealed and Santana could have her mouth on the blonde in no time yet again.

Sounds like a win for both of them!

“There’s a habit forming,” Brittany points out. She sounds a little more awake this time as she watches Santana with a weak smirk on her lips. 

If there’s a habit forming, fucking let it.

“Hey, you came into _my_ room this time,” Santana says. Her hands inch closer until she can feel Brittany’s taut stomach. She’s warm and Santana fans out her fingers to feel more of her. Maybe she can put her mouth there instead? She can suck kisses all the way down her abdomen – slow and teasingly – until Brittany pushes her the rest of the way.

Yeah, that sounds even better than her first plan!

“You texted me at 3am with _You up?_ ” Brittany says smugly, “And we all know what that means. You wanted me to come in here and put it on ya.”

Santana blushes because she’s not exactly wrong.

“Yeah well, I wasn’t the only one who was a little needy,” Santana challenges as she starts to slip her hand down just past Brittany’s belly button, “Isn’t that right? How many times did I make you…”

Brittany’s smug grin quickly fades as Santana’s hand moves lower. A blush covers Brittany’s face and she fights the urge to buck her hips at the touch. She sputters a little for a reply and it makes Santana swell with pride. Anytime she can trip Brittany up is a moment to celebrate, it just never gets old and she’s always use to the roles being reversed.

“You’re trouble, Santana Lopez,” Brittany says playfully with her eyes narrowed.

“So are you,” Santana chuckles as she withdraws her hand and settles it on Brittany’s ribs.

Brittany flinches at the touch, the feel of Santana’s fingertips tickling a little at her side, but she focuses instead on her own trail up and down Santana’s arm. 

“I missed doing this,” Brittany tells her. Santana isn’t sure what _this_ is, she figures Brittany means the sex because that has always been a main player in their thing second to crime and she can’t help but to agree.

“Yeah,” Santana she says because she feels like Brittany’s waiting on her to say something.

“Sex with you is the best,” Brittany adds wistfully.

Santana just nods this time. She can’t really concentrate on unpacking that when Brittany’s fingers keep trailing up and down her arm.

Her touch is featherlight but it’s the look on her face that does it. She’s a little sleepy and sated and everything about her just screams warmth. Santana really just wants to wrap up in her and lie in bed forever which should be a giant red flag for her, but she doesn’t move. She doesn’t roll away and she doesn’t push Brittany out of bed like she use to.

She just lies there and soaks this moment in. This is what waking up to Brittany every morning could be like: easy. There’s only been a handful of times where Santana’s let herself feel this and the thought makes her smile.

“See. Prison _did_ make you soft,” Brittany teases gently.

Santana’s smile softens. Brittany’s words are like a reality check for her. _Prison_ she said and it makes her think of the time she spent there and the heist and Dani and her talk with Quinn.

She has to get her head on straight, she can’t get caught up in Brittany again. She’s got a job to do, they _both_ do and more importantly she has something to tell Brittany. Something she told Quinn she’d handle but hasn’t and the longer she waits the darker the storm clouds seem to get.

Santana rolls onto her side, “I gotta tell you something,”

“Mhmm,” Brittany hums as her hand glides up over Santana’s shoulder, along her neck, then goes to tuck dark hair behind her ear, “What is it?”

Santana licks her lips to speak again but the movement of her tongue captures Brittany’s attention and her eyes zone in on plump lips begging for a morning kiss. As she watches Brittany, she wonders if bringing up Dani right now is the best move. They’re enjoying themselves and she doesn’t want to ruin their morning by starting an argument – no matter how playful it might be.

“Prison did not make me soft,” Santana whispers.

When Brittany lets out a laugh, Santana knows it was the right move. God, she could watch her laugh on a loop in slow motion probably for the rest of her life and be completely okay with it.

“It totally did,” Brittany jokes as she pushes to sit up. The sheets fall and pool around her waist as she smiles down at Santana, “It’s okay though. I happen to find that face you make very cute.”

It’s another blow for Santana. She feels like a yo-yo, being drawn to Brittany and trying to find the will to push her away in one smooth motion. It’s hard for her to sever the ties when Brittany’s literally topless right now and staring at her like _that._ Then she goes and calls Santana cute? How can she keep from swooning? How can anyone possibly resist?

Santana Lopez is _fucked_.

“What face?” Santana wonders helplessly.

Brittany boops her on the nose, “That one.”

Santana frowns and it makes Brittany laugh again.

“Don’t worry about it,” Brittany assures her before leaning in to press a kiss to Santana’s dopy frown.

Then she’s flinging the sheets off of her and goes on the hunt for her lost articles of clothing and just like that, Santana’s worries are swept away for the moment all because Brittany said so. Whatever she was meant to bring up, she has long forgotten now.

Santana can do nothing but stare as a very naked Brittany wanders around her room. It’s a great sight to see and Santana rests back against the headboard with her hands folded behind her head. The longer she watches the faster her invasive thoughts seem to disappear and become replaced with nothing but Brittany.

When Brittany catches her staring, she swipes Santana’s tank top that had been discarded too and throws it at her face with perfect aim.

“Hey!” Santana squeals but it’s muffled beneath the top.

Brittany just giggles away as she slips on her shirt, “You want to go out for some breakfast with me?”

Santana’s heart flips at the question but she can’t tell if that’s good or not. They’ve gone out for breakfast before afterwards so what’s the big deal?

“Wait, what time is it?” Brittany rambles as she slips into her shorts next, “Can we still get breakfast?”

Santana eases a little because Brittany is just so _Brittany._ Of course she’s thinking about food within the first ten minutes of waking up and that’s all that this is. Their thing is supposed to be simple and easy so why the hell is Santana trying to complicate it?

“You can eat breakfast at any time these days,” Santana tells her.

Brittany shakes her head and mutters, “So confusing.”

“Yeah, it is. We can go though,” Santana answers, “But I have to shower first.”

Brittany glances over just as Santana finally gets out of bed. Blue eyes drag up and down Santana’s bare body with this hungry look which Santana can practically feel until she covers herself up with the sheet.

“You know, I can feel you doing that,” Santana points out through her smirk.

“You can feel more of me if you want?” Brittany flirts. Santana just rolls her eyes.

“I thought you were hungry?” Santana challenges with a hand on her hip.

“I am,” Brittany husks as she closes the distance and pulls Santana in close.

“For _food_ ,” Santana clarifies but Brittany just starts to litter her neck with kisses.

“Yeah. We can do that after,” Brittany mumbles against Santana’s skin. Her breath makes Santana shiver and the sheet falls from her grip and drops to the floor. Now that she’s completely exposed, she can really feel that nip in the air.

“Fuck Britt, it’s freezing in here.”

Brittany pauses and wraps her arms around Santana for warmth, “I’m sorry. I told you this place is a bitch to heat.”

“It’s a total mood killer,” Santana jokes and watches Brittany begin to pout, “Plus I’m pretty sure I just heard your stomach growl.”

Brittany looks down between them, “You couldn’t wait, could you?”

Santana giggles and starts to pull her towards her bathroom, “Come on. Maybe if you hurry there might be a little somethin’ somethin’ in it for you.”

Brittany beams at the possibility and quickly gets the water going.

\\\

They’re at the café down the street awhile later and Santana’s already on her second cup of coffee. Brittany’s still trying to decide between pancakes and waffles while Santana just watches her behind the mug. There’s that crinkle between her brows that only pops up when she’s in deep concentration and it takes everything in Santana not to reach out and smooth it away.

“What are you getting, San?” Brittany asks for the third time.

“I told you already,” Santana chuckles as she snaps out of it, “I go for the same thing. You know that.”

“Don’t you want to switch it up?” Brittany asks without looking up from the menu. Her pointer finger drags along different menu items while she informs Santana of all her possible choices.

Santana just laughs, “I know what’s on the menu, but I like what I like.”

“How can you be sure if you’ve never tried anything else?” Brittany questions.

“I _have_ ,” Santana assures her, “How about you focus on picking something before the waitress kicks us out?”

Brittany gapes at Santana, “She wouldn’t. Would she?”

They both glance over to their waitress who is leaning against the bar giving them the stink-eye.

“I’d like to see her try,” Santana says as she glares right back, “But hurry up, I’m starting to get hangry.”

It doesn’t take much longer after that before Brittany’s ready to order and the waitress’s spirits are instantly lifted. Also, it’s kind of hard for anyone to be annoyed with Brittany. She can charm the pants off of just about anyone.

“So I heard Mercedes is close to getting the revised camera plan from McCallister Security,” Brittany tells her like the heist is the perfect topic for small talk in such a public place. 

It must be because Santana perks up, “Really? She’s fast.”

“Yeah she is,” Brittany says proudly, “And the blind spot is almost done. Maybe in a few days it’ll be ready for a test run?”

Santana’s impressed by all the updates, “We’re so close to being millionaires. I can almost taste it.”

Brittany scrunches her nose, “Money tastes weird.”

Santana chuckles as she feels her phone vibrate with a new text. Maybe it’s Mercedes alerting her that she’s made a breakthrough? That’s the only thing that could make her day even better.

_Quinn F. – Chairman’s Dinner tonight. Got Dani on the list._

Santana smiles devilishly at the text. She’s glad she’s wrong. Today just keeps getting better and better.

\\\

After breakfast – which is more like an early lunch by the time they get to the café – Brittany and Santana go their separate ways. Brittany has a few errands to run while Santana returns to the loft to do a bit of her own work.

At least, she had every intention of doing her own work but by the time she gets back to the loft she’s completely beat. Those three cups of coffee kind of had the reverse effect on her because she feels so lethargic now. She also blames Brittany and her magic fingers for keeping her up all night. In fact, she hasn’t really had much sleep the past few days since they started sleeping together again because someone always manages to slip into the other’s room in the middle of the night.

It’s safe to say that not much sleeping happens during those hours. She’s definitely not complaining. If she had to lose sleep over something, she’s glad it involves Brittany but it does take a toll on her after awhile.

“Hey Santana!” Tina greets as the brunette makes her way through the common area. Her old friend is busy at work at her station, crafting the mock necklace and she’s doing a damn good job of it on a closer inspection.

“Wow, great work!” Santana breathes out upon seeing it nearly done.

“Thanks,” Tina beams and nods over to Sugar who’s sidled up next to Mercedes, watching her work, “I’ve had to keep my eye on that one. I swear I’ve caught her wearing it at least twice now.”

Santana let’s out a sigh and looks to the pickpocket’s direction, “Sugar!”

Sugar jolts at the sudden shout and looks up, “What? Why are you yelling?”

“Keep your grubby little hands off of this necklace, got it?” Santana warns, “We’re not playing dress up. This is business and if this thing goes missing, so help me God, I’ll kick your ass myself.”

Sugar rolls her eyes and throws up her hands in defense, “I’m all the way over here. How am I going to – “

“Just don’t,” Santana cuts her off.

Sugar makes a disgruntled face while Mercedes chuckles to herself.

“Thanks,” Tina grins.

Santana just winks.

“Did you and Brittany have a nice time?” She asks next and Santana instantly freezes. Tina isn’t looking at her, too focused on her work, while Santana begins to implode.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Santana asks and her words are lined with suspicion.

Tina finally looks up with a confused frown, “Didn’t you guys go for lunch? I was just asking if you had a nice time, why are you being weird about it?”

Santana softens and goes to knead her brows, “Sorry. I’m just a little irritable. I haven’t been sleeping much.”

“Yeah I can tell,” Tina replies looking a little relieved that she was able to avoid confrontation, “Maybe you should lie down or take a bubble bath or something? Help you relax?”

Santana smiles, “That’s the best idea you’ve ever had.”

Tina looks a little offended by that as Santana heads upstairs.

\\\

Santana feels a little guilty for heading straight back to bed for a nap while Brittany’s out working, so she decides to make those couple of phone calls she was supposed to. They suck about an hour and a half out of her relaxation time – who knew banks took personal security so seriously – but at least she’s done with them and she can finally get to that bubble bath she promised herself.

Santana decides to really make a moment out of this and lights a couple candles around the bathroom for a bit of ambience while she waits for the tub to fill. It doesn’t take long and when Santana slowly dips into the tub, the water feels just right. The bath bomb she used has turned the water a gorgeous swirl of purple dotted with clusters of suds while the aroma of jasmine and rose fill her senses as she relaxes back.

Tina was so right about the bath, Santana feels completely at ease. She wonders why the hell she hadn’t done this sooner as she glides her hands through the suds, letting the warm water wash away all her worries. After a moment, she rests her head back and closes her eyes.

Maybe she drifts asleep or maybe only a couple minutes go by when she’s suddenly jolted by the sound of her phone ringing. There goes all her peace and serenity as she quickly dries off her hand and grabs for her phone before the call ends.

When she sees it’s Brittany calling, some of that peace and serenity restores itself.

“Hey Britt,” Santana answers.

“ _Hi San. So I’m at the shops looking for that_ thing _you wanted me to find but…I can’t find it,”_ Brittany rambles and no matter how kind of cute Santana thinks she sounds, she doesn’t have the energy to try and figure her out.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about but I’m going to have to get back to you. I’m very busy right now.”

 _“What are you doing?”_ Brittany sounds like she’s pouting.

Santana sighs, “Things. Can you ask Q?”

_“Quinn’s at work getting ready for that dinner event. What kind of things are you doing?”_

Santana can hear the smirk this time but she brushes it off, “Important things, Britt.”

_“How come I can hear an echo?”_

Santana eyes grow wide and she sinks a little in the tub as if it’ll eliminate the echo, “I don’t hear anything.”

_“That’s totally an echo.”_

“It’s not.”

Brittany gasps, _“You’re taking a bath, aren’t you?”_

“No!” Santana tries but Brittany’s giggling too loud to hear her response, “So what if I am? You’re the on that told me to relax so that’s what I’m doing.”

 _“Awh, you should’ve told me. I could’ve helped,”_ Brittany teases and it makes Santana roll her eyes.

“Do you ever think about anything else?”

 _“Is that a trick question? You know your fine ass is always on my mind,”_ Brittany says suavely and Santana’s so thankful that she’s alone in the bathroom because she’s sure she’s a blushing fool right about now.

“You know, you’re partly to the reason why I need this.”

Brittany chuckles down the line, _“What about me and what I need? I wanna relax with you in a tub too.”_

The thought of sharing such a confined space with Brittany makes Santana sweat a little. Maybe it’s the warmth of the water or maybe it’s the prospect of reaching another level of intimacy; regardless, Santana’s open to it.

But soon her thoughts are interrupted by an incoming call. When she looks at her screen, a less attractive blonde is there and it makes her huff.

“You’re a mess B, but I have to go. Quinn’s calling.”

 _“Way to ruin the mood, Quinn,”_ Brittany grumbles playfully, “Can you at least send me a pic? Who knows how long I’ll be out here on the hunt for this thing. It’ll be the perfect thing to keep me going.”

Santana shakes her head, “Goodbye Britt.”

_“I’m taking that as a yes.”_

Santana lets out a laugh, “Maybe if you focus, you can hurry up and come home and join me.”

_“But I’m an hour away!”_

“Your loss then,” Santana smirks, “Bye Britt.”

_“Fine. I’m going to remember this later tonight though when you’re begging me to – “_

Santana swiftly hangs up on Brittany before she gets too flustered to think straight and connects the call with Quinn.

“Hey Fabr- “

_“The Ego has landed.”_

Santana rolls her head back and sighs, “What’s with everyone calling me about nonsense? What are you talking about?”

_“That’s Dani’s code name: The Ego.”_

“You could’ve done better.”

_“Whatever. I’m just calling to update you. It looks like her and Rachel are really hitting it off.”_

Santana scrunches her nose in disgust at the thought, “I can only imagine.”

 _“You talk to Brittany yet about all this? Also, can both of you just_ try _to be a little quieter? I swear, I feel like I’m in the room with you two and I much rather not be.”_

Santana sighs again, “Buy some earplugs, there are just some things we can’t help. And I told you not to worry about Brittany, I’ll take care of it.”

_“So you haven’t yet..”_

“Obviously not if I just said – “

 _“Hang on,”_ Quinn cuts her off to listen to something, “ _I just got word that we have to accommodate for Rachel’s impromptu performance. That’s a really good sign!”_

“Doesn’t she always sing at these events?”

 _“Yes, but a stripped down version of_ You’re the One that I Want? _That’s not on her usual set list. I bet Dani’s going to be her date for the Gala by the end of this.”_

Santana looks impressed, “Damn. She really does move quick. Protect your ears, Q, I heard she’s a wailer.”

Quinn just laughs before they say their goodbyes and Santana can finally get back to her peaceful soak. But before she puts her phone away she glances down at the suds slowly starting to fade and decides to snap a teasing photo to send off to Brittany before they completely disappear. She gives the camera a sultry look – one that’s known to rile Brittany up in the best of ways – and snaps the picture, giggling to herself as she sends it off.

\\\

When Brittany returns to the loft later that night, she makes her rounds greeting the others down stairs. Usually she’s up for a bit of chit-chat, but not tonight. Tonight she keeps it brief; just checking in on how everyone’s day went before she makes her way up to Santana’s room. When she pokes her head in, she finds the brunette lounging in a silk robe on her bed scribbling in a notebook.

“Hey,” Brittany greets and the sound of her voice has Santana looking up through long lashes.

“Hi,” Santana says back as she closes up her notebook. Her eyes take in the slight blush covering Brittany’s cheeks and the way her eyes never quite reach hers, too busy lingering on her lips or the way her robe falls open.

She isn’t wearing anything underneath for that exact reason. Brittany’s put her in a similar situation once before, but their will powers are much different than it once was. Back then, just imagining what could happen did the trick but not anymore.

Brittany just continues to stare at the stripe of exposed skin as she says, “I got your picture.”

Santana quirks her brow at the sound of Brittany’s tone. She’s already so wrapped up in her daydreaming, she doesn’t even notice that she’s practically undressing Santana with her eyes.

Santana loves it and goes to reply casually, “So you’ve said.”

“Oh yeah,” Brittany chuckles and she actually looks a little nervous, “It was a nice picture.”

“Just nice?” Santana asks teasingly.

“Better than nice!” Brittany rushes out, “It was great. My new wallpaper actually.”

The slight nervousness in Brittany’s tone makes Santana’s confidence grow, “Of course it is.”

“How could it not be?” Brittany licks her lips as they fall into silence.

Santana’s trying her hardest not to laugh at Brittany’s obvious arousal and how she’s kind of just lingering in the doorway staring like a weirdo. If Santana knew sending a risky photo of her in a bubble bath would cause Brittany to short circuit like this, she would’ve done it a lot sooner.

She decides to press a little more and let’s out a faux sigh, “So can I help you with something or you just going to stand there all night and stare?”

Brittany’s eyes finally land on Santana’s and it’s like a switch has flipped within her. There’s that same cocky grin Santana’s used to when Brittany asks, “You wanna make out?”

Not the smoothest thing she’s heard Brittany say but it makes her swoon nonetheless. She’s always loved a girl who knows what she wants and although the teasing is great fun, she also loves when they just get straight to the point.

Santana smirks as she beckons Brittany over with the crook of her finger, “Get over here.”

Brittany barely gets the door closed behind her before she’s whipping off her leather jacket and Santana’s tugging her in by the hem of her shirt. It’s like a sigh of relief once she feels Brittany’s lips on her after going all day without. She breathes her in while Brittany settles on the bed too and nips at her bottom lip.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Brittany whispers hotly against Santana’s lips. She tangles her hands in Santana’s hair and feels that it’s still a little damp from her bath. It makes her wonder just how long she was in there for and it also makes her want to kick herself for being out later than she thought.

“Oh yeah?” Santana husks as she slips her thigh between Brittany’s. She doesn’t miss the whimper Brittany lets out and smiles into a searing kiss.

“Mm, yeah,” Brittany breathes out, “You looked so sexy in that picture.”

Santana smirks and starts to trail wet kisses along Brittany’s jawline until she’s just below her ear, “You really missed out earlier.”

Brittany shivers at the feel of Santana’s breath tickling her but the thought of Santana being anything but innocent in that tub really gets her going.

“What’d you do?” She asks.

Santana chuckles lowly and rolls Brittany on her back so that’s straddling her hips now. Her robe falls open all the way to reveal that she’s only wearing a pair of black, lacy panties.

Brittany’s mouth waters as her hand smooths up Santana’s toned stomach then drags down the expanse. It makes Santana shudder and she falls to brace herself on one hand. It’s the wrong move because now her breasts are very much in Brittany’s reach and she knows once Brittany gets to work on them, it’s hard for Santana to keep the upper hand.

She still tries valiantly though and flirts back, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Brittany’s almost too preoccupied with palming Santana’s chest now to even notice she said something, but a hard roll of Santana’s hips get her attention again.

“I really, really would,” Brittany says before she’s taking Santana’s nipple into her mouth. Santana instantly grinds her hips into Brittany again at the feel of her tongue on her. Dark blue eyes peek up, mischievous and filled with lust. She alternates from sucking and running her tongue over the hardening bud, loving every little noise Santana lets out.

“Jesus Britt,” Santana groans while her hand scratches at the back of Brittany’s scalp, holding her there. She’s so conflicted because Brittany’s mouth feels so good on her, “I was in the middle of seducing you.”

Brittany snickers against Santana’s breast and kisses her way to the other, making sure she gives them both equal treatment. Her hands splay across Santana’s upper back before she sinks her nails in and drags them down. Santana arches at the feel and Brittany sucks harder, marking her.

“Uh-huh,” Brittany mumbles half-heartedly.

“Damnit,” Santana moans out of frustration again, “I wanted to do you first.”

“Shouldn’t have these out in the open like this,” Brittany mutters against Santana’s chest, “You know your boobs are very distracting for me.”

“Yeah, I know but…” Santana trails off as she gets lost in the feel of Brittany’s hot mouth doing glorious things. For a moment she gets swept up but she’s able to shake away the haze and pushes Brittany down roughly.

Brittany cocks a brow at her forcefulness, a smug grin begins to form.

Santana’s quick to pin her arms above her head, “I said I wanted to do you first.”

“Okay baby,” Brittany just relaxes in Santana’s grip with this excited smile on her face, “It’s hard to argue when you’re like this.”

Santana’s heart skips a beat upon hearing her say _baby_ again. A warmth rushes over her and settles right between her legs before she dips down for a kiss. It gets hot and heavy fast, just like it always does, and soon Santana is pulling at all the offending articles of clothing Brittany still has on.

“Take these off,” Santana practically growls.

“You do it,” Brittany whispers and Santana just about melts on the spot.

The blonde leans back a little so she can give Santana some room to work at tending to the buttons of her blouse. She can see the hungry look in those beautiful brown eyes, but Santana’s careful movements surprise her. She was totally anticipating losing another expensive top to Santana’s impatience, but she moves slow and with delicacy until she’s able to slide the article off Brittany’s shoulders.

“One down,” Santana says before she snaps Brittany’s bra off with accuracy and drops it on top of Brittany’s blouse, “That’s two.”

Brittany bites her lip as she watches Santana slide off of her lap. Santana’s eyes never leave Brittany’s as her hands move instinctively to the button and zipper of Brittany’s trousers. She begins to tug them down Brittany’s long legs along with her panties, slow and sensual. Brittany does the little butt wiggle to offer some assistance but Santana’s pretty experienced when it comes to getting Brittany naked, she barely needs any help at all.

Once Brittany’s pants joins the rest of her clothes on the floor, Santana settles between strong thighs. She’s licking her lips because Brittany’s already glistening with arousal and she really just wants to taste.

“You’re so wet already,” Santana whispers as she leans in closer.

Brittany’s watching intently from above. She feels like she’s shaking and if she wasn’t so turned on by Santana taking control like this, she’d just ask for her tongue and grind away. But she lies still and nods almost wistfully.

“Been like that all day,” Brittany informs her.

A shallow gasp escapes Santana as she looks up at Brittany, “ _All_ day?”

“Uh-huh.”

Santana tuts and lays a wet kiss to the inside of Brittany’s right thigh, “Should’ve come home sooner.” She then bites at the sensitive skin there and Brittany whines at the feel. It makes her smirk as she lays another soft kiss there before moving on to Brittany’s left thigh, “I could’ve _helped_.”

Brittany gulps at the sound of her own words being thrown back. She’s biting down so hard on her bottom lip that Santana wonders if it’ll leave a mark. She’s breathing so heavily now and her pretty pink nipples are just begging for Santana’s mouth next, but they’re going to have to wait their turn. She stays giving the insides of Brittany’s thighs all her attention and she knows she’s working Brittany up by the way her knees tremble every so often.

Brittany’s face is so flushed as she continues to watch Santana work. Santana gains such an ego boost knowing that she’s being watched like that so she tests the boundaries and moves a little higher, closer to where Brittany needs her most.

“I can’t believe you’ve been like this all day,” Santana mumbles before pressing a kiss just above Brittany’s clit. The blonde goes to jut her hips but Santana’s hands keep her anchored as she asks, “Can I taste you?”

“You can do more than just taste,” Brittany tells her almost pleadingly.

Santana smirks at her reply and doesn’t waste another second before she runs her tongue through Brittany’s slickness. She hums at the taste while Brittany let’s out a moan. God, she loves going down on Brittany. Just everything about her is so sexy; no matter which way she moves her tongue Brittany’s canting her hips searching for more.

And Santana gives it to her. She gives her everything she has because that’s what Brittany deserves. She deserves to feel so fucking good just like she makes her feel. Santana alternates from flattening out her tongue and making broad strokes to sucking at her clit.

“ _Fuck Santana,_ ” Brittany whines as her thighs tighten around Santana’s head. She’s got her hand griping at Santana’s hair, holding her in place, while she starts to squirm in Santana’s hold.

Santana grins and starts to up her pace. Brittany’s soaked – like Santana’s cheeks and chin is covered in her – and it turns her on so damn much. To be the reason Brittany’s so close to losing control – to be the one making her feel like this, there’s no better feeling.

“Tongue,” Brittany instructs hurriedly, “Give me your tongue.”

Arousal shoots down Santana and settles low between her legs upon hearing Brittany’s request. She does as she’s told, but she keeps Brittany’s hips still as best as she can while she dips into Brittany’s heat tongue first.

“Yeah, just like that,” Brittany sighs contently as she relaxes.

She’s trying her hardest to grind into Santana, but the brunette keeps her steady and does the work for her. Soon Brittany’s building back up and her hand is threading through Santana’s hair again, pulling her in close because she just can’t get enough of her.

Santana can tell she’s close because her grip gets tighter and tighter and her hips are moving and Santana abandons trying to keep her still. Instead she just focuses on her movements and doing everything she needs to make Brittany feel good. For a split second, Brittany chances a look down and catches Santana’s eye. She stares and there’s just a glimpse of a smirk before she’s throwing her head back and arching off the bed.

“ _Santana!”_ Brittany cries out and it’s _loud_. Like Santana’s sure the whole loft heard her, but she doesn’t have time to focus on that when she’s got Brittany clenching and writhing about from a mind-blowing orgasm.

Santana slows her motions down, teasing her with soft flicks of her tongue and tender kisses to her clit, until Brittany’s pushing her away. She goes to pull Santana up her body, but her limbs aren’t really working. Santana chuckles lightly and does the rest of the work for her. 

“You taste good, Britt-Britt,” Santana smirks as she licks her lips.

Brittany shivers through a lopsided grin before she pulls Santana in for a heated kiss. She can taste herself on Santana’s tongue and it makes her hum lowly.

“You need to do that more often.” 

“What?” Santana chuckles, settling in Brittany’s embrace.

“All of that,” Brittany sighs. She rests back against the pillows in a daze, “So hot.”

Santana shrugs her shoulder trying to be nonchalant but her cheeks pink at the compliment, “Pretty sure everyone downstairs knows how you feel, talk about _me_ being loud.”

Brittany doesn’t even look fazed as she sits up a little, “I can’t help how my body reacts to you.”

Santana laughs out at that, “Clearly.”

Brittany only shrugs as she wiggles her thigh between Santana’s legs.

Her playful reply fades as she feels just how wet Santana is. She’s been so wrapped up in the come down and pillow talk that she didn’t notice that Santana’s drenched. Brittany hikes her leg up further and Santana bites her lip at how Brittany’s strong thigh is pressing so perfectly against her.

She’s actually throbbing for Brittany and the blonde knows it.

“Like this,” Brittany says with her hands on Santana’s hips, rocking her against her thigh.

Santana frowns although it feels so good, “I need more.”

“I know,” Brittany replies but she keeps Santana’s hips grinding against her, “Like this first.”

Santana whimpers but complies and rocks against Brittany’s thigh, coating her in arousal. She glides easily and the feel of Brittany’s hands on her waist, strong and sure, turns her on even more. She tries to adjust herself a little so she can really start to ride her, but Santana’s knee bumps against Brittany’s still-sensitive center and the blonde’s movements stutter at the feel.

Santana notices and does it again. It doesn’t take long before Brittany’s grinding against her leg too. It’s like they’re competing to see who will break first as they both roll their hips in perfect rhythm.

The room fills with echoes of their breathless moans and desperate sighs, but Brittany gives up her earlier statement and rolls Santana onto her back. The brunette lands with this sexy groan and Brittany smirks as she sinks into her two fingers deep. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Santana breathes out.

Her hands reach behind her head for something to hold onto while Brittany pumps into her with these deep strokes. She’s hitting all those spots only she can and it’s embarrassing how quickly Santana winds up.

Brittany’s staring down at her with her lips parted like she’s hypnotized by every little moan that escapes Santana. She smiles but it’s soft, it’s tender, it’s too intimate.

Santana’s stomach flips while her heart beats harder, faster. Her hand drifts down to feel just how wet Brittany is again. The blonde’s motions falter and Santana uses that to slip inside of tight, heat.

“Shit,” Brittany sighs and starts roll her hips in time with her pumps, “Come with me.”

Santana’s too breathless to speak, she just nods. She works hard to keep up with Brittany’s pace, curling her fingers to hit that spot that makes Brittany call out her name again.

“ _Britt_ ,” Santana whines as she builds and builds, “I – I’m close.”

“Me too,” Brittany whispers and it doesn’t take too many more thrusts before they’re both tensing and riding out that wave.

Santana braces herself as she guides Brittany to her, wrapping her arms around Brittany’s shoulders. Her skin shines with sweat and she can feel Brittany’s ragged breaths as she settles into the crook of Santana’s neck. She presses a kiss to Brittany’s shoulder and hugs her tight.

“I get what you mean about being tired,” Brittany mumbles a moment later. She turns her head a little and looks up at Santana with this sleepy grin, “I’m beat.”

Santana chuckles and tries to reach for the sheets to cover them. They’ve left the lights on and she kind of regrets that now because she’s so close to falling asleep, she’s that comfortable in Brittany’s arms and so sated.

“Let me get the lights,” Santana whispers.

Brittany just hums, her eyes already closed. Santana smiles fondly and slides out from under Brittany to pad across the room to the light switch. It’s then that she notices her phone light up with a new text. On her way back to bed she swipes into the new message and sees:

_Quinn F. – The song worked! Updating the Gala seating chart now._

Santana grins proudly before discarding her phone and snuggling back under Brittany’s arm. There’s a content sigh as the blonde pulls her in closer and Santana eases into the embrace.

Fuck a bubble bath, _this_ is how you really relax.

\\\

The next day starts off with even more great news.

Mercedes was successful in acquiring the revised camera plan from McCallister Security so now, not only is the blind spot practically done, but they’ve also got an updated layout of where all the cameras are too. They can basically move around undetected while Mercedes guides them like an all-seeing eye.

With all the great progress they’re making and the awesome sex, Santana feels like she’s on top of the world!

Sugar and Tina are out grabbing lunch for everyone while Brittany and Quinn gather around Mercedes to check out the new camera plan.

“Woah, they’re everywhere…” Brittany points out, “How many did they add?”

“A lot,” Mercedes answers, “But I’ve got access to all of them. I’ll see what they see so we won’t need to worry about a thing.”

Brittany smiles and goes to bump fists with the hacker while Quinn leans in next.

“Oh, did you get my scan of the updated seating chart?” Quinn asks Mercedes.

“Let me see,” Mercedes nods and clicks around until the seating chart is brought up on the bigger monitor, “This one?”

The three of them look it over, but Quinn and Mercedes’ voices fade as Brittany spots a familiar name. She leans in closer, wondering if her eyes are playing tricks on her because there’s no way in hell that what she’s seeing is correct.

Right next to Rachel Berry is the name _Dani_.

Brittany stiffens as everything begins to click. There’s literally no possible way that Dani could be there because their social circles aren’t even on the same level. There’s no way it can be a coincidence either and that probably upsets Brittany the most.

This is an inside job and she knows exactly who the mastermind behind it is.

Quinn watches with this disappointed frown as Brittany works it out on her own in silence. Safe to say, Santana didn’t hold up her end of the bargain.

“Santana!” Brittany calls out suddenly as she straightens up. She looks up at Santana’s bedroom door, waiting for her to come out.

Quinn and Mercedes can hear the anger in her voice which is so unlike Brittany. They look to each other worriedly before Mercedes says, “She’s outside by the rocks.”

“Thanks,” Brittany huffs before she storms in that direction.

Mercedes’ brows rise, “I didn’t think she got mad, but damn. She’s pissed.”

Quinn let’s out an exhausted sigh, “Yeah. You don’t want to get on her bad side.”

Mercedes shakes her head, “What’s her problem?”

Quinn has an idea and slumps into the empty seat next to Mercedes, “Just a little lack of communication, I suppose. Can you take me through the camera layout again?”

Mercedes nods and the two of them keep their heads down and get back to work.

\\\

Outside, Santana’s sitting on a rock smoking a cigarette just watching the waves when she hears gravel crunching behind her. When she turns, she finds Brittany stomping her way over with this scowl on her face. It makes Santana quickly put out the cigarette and hold up her hands in defense.

“I’ve only had one, I swear!”

Brittany huffs out of annoyance as she stops before her with her hands on her hips, “I don’t care about that. What’s this about Dani being Rachel Berry’s escort?”

Santana’s heart drops to the pit of her stomach. She fucking forgot to tell Brittany, fuck! She does her best to recover, but panics and goes with not knowing a thing.

“I don’t know?” Santana shrugs, “Maybe she finally realized the whole starving artist thing wasn’t a good fit and decided to pimp herself out to annoying celebs?”

Brittany continues to glare, clearly not moved by Santana’s acting.

“What? I don’t know!”

“Don’t lie to me, Santana. I’m not an idiot.”

Santana bites her lip at the sound of Brittany’s tone. She’s really stepped in it this time. She hasn’t seen Brittany this pissed in long time and she kind of doesn’t know how to handle it. She clearly fucked up, but like – her pride.

She tries to stand her ground but her expression gives her up. She looks to Brittany guiltily and it makes the blonde let out an exhausted sigh.

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is. Tell me it’s not.”

“I was going to tell you –“

“Damnit, Santana!” Brittany groans and her hand goes up to press at her forehead, “When? After it was all said and done?”

Santana isn’t used to hearing Brittany raise her voice and it kicks her into gear.

“Today, I swear! I’ve just been a little distracted with the whole,” Santana waves to Brittany and the blonde laughs bitterly at the excuse.

“No, don’t pin that on me. The sex was _your_ idea.”

Santana gasps, “Uhm no. _You’re_ the one that jumped me in the garage.”

“Yeah, after _you_ put my hand up your skirt.”

Santana silences; now she’s getting heated too.

Brittany just shakes her head, “Why are you doing this? Why are you involving Dani?”

“Why not?” Santana snaps, “She deserves it.”

“You’re supposed to leave that up to karma,” Brittany dismisses.

“Well the bitch was taking too damn long for my liking. It isn’t fair that she’s just going about her life as if she didn’t nearly ruin mine.”

Brittany’s taken aback; her eyes roam Santana like she’s looking at someone she doesn’t recognize. She knows Santana’s all about getting even, but she didn’t think Santana would ever leave her out of a plan. It’s like trust has been broken or something and she hates how it makes her feel.

“You’re going to get yourself tangled up with her again,” Brittany argues, “I’m not going to stick around and watch it all go to hell just because you’re pissed off.”

Santana rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, averting her gaze elsewhere. She can’t take being called out like this. She can’t take how she’s made Brittany so angry.

“You frame her and I walk,” Brittany says seriously.

Santana’s surprised by her words ,“You can’t. We’re in this together. You’re…you’re my partner in crime.”

“Partner?” Brittany questions behind a bitter laugh, “Partners tell each other things like this, Santana. They communicate! But all you want is revenge and that’s going to get us caught.”

Santana’s shoulders fall a little as she reaches out for Brittany, “We’re not getting caught, Britt.”

Brittany pushes Santana’s hands away and looks out at the water, “I can’t believe I fell for this. I’m so stupid.”

“Don’t say that,” Santana frowns, she tries to reach for her again, “She _deserves_ this.”

Brittany shakes her head, “Not like this. You don’t run a job within a job. That’s like _Crime 101._ ”

Santana’s frown morphs into a grimace. Of all people, she wouldn’t have thought Brittany would be the one giving her a grief about including Dani. She would’ve thought Brittany would be into it, would be down for giving Dani a taste of her own medicine. To see her take this stance now, it frustrates and confuses her.

“She sent me to jail. _Jail_ , Brittany. You have no idea what that’s like.”

Brittany softens and turns back to Santana, “And you wouldn’t either if you would’ve just let me take care of it.”

Santana shies away from the too-tender look Brittany gives her. She can sense where this is going and she much rather have Brittany argue with her about how much of a dumbass she is for not telling her about the side plan.

“I can handle myself,” Santana reminds her.

“I know you can. Believe me, I know but I could’ve helped,” Brittany says, “I could’ve made it disappear and you wouldn’t have had to go through that but – I don’t know – you just left me behind.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Santana groans like the floodgates of the past have opened up, “Don’t. We were joined at the hip! Anything we did, we did together and I didn’t want to drag you down with me if shit went sideways.”

“What happened to being _partners_?” Brittany questions, “What happened to _it’s you and me_?”

Santana’s jaw tightens. This is where her reasoning for her actions gets a little unclear, because Brittany’s right. When Santana decided to leave, it was out of the blue and ever since that day she’s been flip-flopping between excuses. She’s always avoiding the truth.

“I wanted to be my own person. I already have to deal with the expectations of being _Hector Lopez’s daughter_. I just wanted to be Santana, not Santana _and_ Brittany,” Santana explains and she’s not completely wrong. But it hurts saying the words aloud, it’s like she’s sinking her own ship.

She knows her place though, she knows what she can’t have and what she can’t have is Brittany.

“Since when did you ever want that? You’ve never expressed wanting to do anything on your own,” Brittany asks through her confused expression, “We were great together, like Bonnie and Clyde but like…girls.”

Santana lets out another exasperated sigh, “Why are you bringing this up?”

Brittany’s equally exhausted, “Because we’ve never talked about it and I’m tired of pretending that it didn’t happen!”

Her words hit Santana like a punch to the gut. This is like her worst nightmare becoming reality but Santana digs in her heels, “It’s in the past, Brittany. It has nothing to do with what’s going on now. It has nothing to do with Dani becoming Rachel Berry’s date.”

“Are you kidding? It has _everything_ to do with it,” Brittany laughs as she throws up her hands, “You wouldn’t have met her if you weren’t so stuck on proving a point.”

“Oh?” Santana looks to Brittany expectantly, “And what point was that?”

Brittany pauses to regain her composure. She’s giving Santana the worst glare Santana’s ever seen, but Santana takes that moment to speak up again.

“I left because I wanted something different and you don’t get to be mad at me for that.”

Brittany shakes her head and says simply, “I don’t believe that shit for a second.”

Santana throws up her hands next, “You tell me then. Seems like everyone around here knows so much more about myself than I do. So you tell me, Britt: why did I leave?”

Brittany stares back at Santana and it’s like she’s trying to decide whether or not she wants to hold back. She’s known Santana for years and the one thing she’s certain about is that the girl is a runner. At the first sight of someone caring about her, she bolts so Brittany has had to find the balance of caring but not too much that it scares her off.

But she doesn’t know if Santana’s ready to hear that just yet.

“You didn’t want something different. You wanted _someone_ different. You wanted the complete opposite of me,” Brittany says instead, “And that was Dani.”

“There’s that Grade-A Pierce Confidence again,” Santana quips with the clap of her hands, “Thinking it’s always about you. Well it’s not and you’re wrong.”

“She didn’t give a shit about you and you loved that,” Brittany presses.

Santana avoids Brittany’s critical gaze and looks out at the waves, “She had a plan. We were struggling, you remember? We were stuck doing shitty cons and I wanted something bigger and she had it. I’m a con-artist, of course I’m going to go with her.”

“And you just so happen to come up with that the night after we slept together?” Brittany asks.

Santana stiffens. This really is her worst nightmare coming to reality.

“What are you talking about?” Santana plays it coy as she turns back to face Brittany, “We always slept together.”

Brittany crosses her arms and takes a step closer to Santana, “That night was different.”

“What night?”

Brittany narrows her eyes, “Don’t make me spell it out for you, Santana. You know what I’m talking about.”

And Santana does, it was the greatest and worst night ever. A night she’s tried to push away but can’t ever forget.

“Seven years ago,” Brittany begins, “We just finished up with the Schuester Dealership job. It was our first with lifting cars and you were so nervous about it because it was your dad’s thing, not yours.”

Santana remembers the night clearly, remembers every single feeling. She remembers the nerves. She remembers Brittany being there for her every step of the way. She remembers the sex in the back of the Fastback afterwards.

“You were great though, a natural, and we came back to the loft with that bottle of Clicquot and churros. Remember? We called it our _classy combo_ ,” Brittany giggles but her smile falters, “We got super drunk on expensive champagne and your kisses tasted like cinnamon sugar. Then while we were having sex on the poker table you stopped and told me you loved me.”

The hairs at the back of Santana’s neck stand on end, “No. No, I didn’t.”

She can’t own up to those words that slipped out of her so easily that night, she can’t put herself in that position to be hurt, to be heartbroken. What she has with Brittany is supposed to be simple and easy, they’re not supposed to be tangled up with love.

“Yeah, you said that back then too,” Brittany replies and her expression is unreadable, “You blamed it on the alcohol and I let you do that. I tried to tell myself that you were just high on the thrill of things, you didn’t mean it. We were just partners in crime who occasionally slept together, no real feelings there. Right?”

Santana swallows dryly. She wishes she could just melt into the ground or that Brittany would forget everything from that night and they could go about their lives. It’s the most embarrassment she’s ever felt and now here Brittany is trying to dissect it all.

“Right,” Santana nods but the word sounds foreign to her.

“I remember how you downplayed the hell out of it the next morning and then you were gone. You started to push me away and I thought our thing was ruined. I thought maybe it really was the alcohol talking and then what you said to Quinn the other week about love…it all makes sense now,” Brittany frowns, “Kind of. I guess I still don’t really understand. Why would you say that if you didn’t mean it?”

“People say stupid things when they’re drunk,” Santana lies, “It’s not a new concept.”

“Of course,” Brittany says as she looks out at the water. The tide must be coming in now as waves crash on the rocks, sending spray into the air.

Santana wants to run, run far far away but she’s stuck in her spot. She doesn’t know what to say, she’s never been called out like this and she’s honestly terrified of the truth coming out. She rather just push those feelings away than to embrace them, because what if she’s the only one who has them?

What if Brittany is pressing so hard because she wants to cut and run? They have a good thing as is, why complicate it?

“You should’ve forgotten about it. Moved on,” Santana says like it’s simple, “That’s what I did.”

Brittany looks up at her, like really looks at her and asks, “Did you though? Look where you are, Santana. You came right back here, right back to me. Do you even know why you did that?”

Santana softens for a split second like there’s a crack in her walls. She speaks truthfully, “This is the closest I have to home. I feel safe here. I feel safe with you.”

Brittany’s baffled and she looks like she’s about to either laugh or cry.

“Don’t you see how fucked up that is? The teasing and the flirting is one thing, but you can’t say something like _that_ and expect me to believe you don’t have feelings for me. Not a single one?”

“God Britt, I don’t know! Okay?” Santana shouts, “Is that what you want to hear? I don’t fucking know.”

“Honestly, no it isn’t what I want to hear,” Brittany replies evenly, “You do risky things all the time but when it’s your heart on the line, you just run away and I don’t get it. Why won’t you just be honest with me for once?”

Santana takes a step back. She needs space or air or something. It’s like she can’t breathe with the way Brittany’s staring at her so expectantly. What she’s asking of her, she makes it sound like it’s so easy to do. To just wear your heart on your sleeve and put yourself out there.

Santana can’t do that.

“I don’t know what you want me to say. Do you want me to apologize?” Santana asks, “You’ve known me for years, you knew what you were signing up for.”

Brittany looks hurt by her words as she takes a step back too. She shakes her head and looks down at the ground and it’s in that moment that Santana realizes she might’ve just ruined this beyond repair.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter now,” Brittany says simply, “You’ve always been too focused on the heist to see anything else so why change now, right? This isn’t about us anyway. This is about you and your vendetta.”

What surprises Santana more than Brittany’s words is the fact that she turns her back and begins to head towards the loft.

“Don’t walk away from me,” Santana finds herself saying.

Brittany rounds on her, “Why? Doesn’t feel good, does it?”

Santana softens. Her hand itches to reach out for Brittany’s, to tug her back and apologize but she’s too damn stubborn for her own good. She doesn’t know where to begin, there’s so much she needs to say but hasn’t.

“You’re letting your need for revenge cloud your judgement,” Brittany tells her, “You’re so smart but you’re being such a dumbass right now. Dani’s going to send you to jail again.”

“She’s not,” Santana urges and this time she actually does reach out for Brittany.

The blonde looks down at Santana’s fingers wrapped around her wrist and she pauses there like she’s trying to remember how it feels to be touched by her. When their eyes connect it’s like Santana’s trying to say everything she can’t, but it’s not enough this time.

“I can’t do this, Santana,” Brittany says solemnly as she slips out of Santana’s hold, “I think this should be our last job together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This was way angstier than I intended but that's pretty on-brand for me. Also, it was about time for Brittany to pop off. As always, thank you for all the big luv this story has been getting! A special s/o to yourstreetserenade who always comes through with these great nuggets that I can craft a scene around. In this chapter, she supplied the line: "You do risky things all the time but when it’s your heart on the line, you just run away and I don’t get it" which I based the entire argument on. So cool!


	7. Hallelujah Time

The days that follow the talk by the rocks are a stark difference in comparison to what they once were at the beginning of the week. There’s not much laughter, a flirty smile is hard to come by, and it’s nothing but tension, tension, tension. The shift in the air is felt by everyone in the loft – Santana’s temper flares a lot easier and Brittany keeps to herself more often – but there isn’t a single person on the team that dares to bring it up.

Everyone just keeps their heads down and continues with their tasks. The Met Gala is just days away and no one really has the time to dwell on what could be going on between Santana and Brittany, minus Santana and Brittany.

\\\

Today’s task involves testing Mercedes’ blind spot so Brittany sits with the hacker and her laptop on the couch while they watch Santana saunter through the Met on the screen. They’ve got headsets on which allow them to be in contact with Santana, more so Mercedes than Brittany.

Brittany’s really just there to watch.

It’s probably the closest she’s been to actually talking to Santana; like the responsible adults they are, they’ve been avoiding each other ever since their argument. It’s such a drastic change for them both – to go from spending nearly every waking moment together to not even exchanging two words. Now when Brittany wakes there’s no sense of giddiness or pride – no spontaneous trips out of the loft for coffee and food. Now when Brittany wakes it’s to an empty bed and cold sheets and no Santana in sight.

Santana does the same and that thought should give Brittany some relief because at least she isn’t the only one, but it really doesn’t. Brittany kind of hates how much she misses their morning routine, even if it was all just avoiding the inevitable.

“You’re taking your sweet time,” Mercedes notes with a press of a button on her headset. The sound of her voice jolts Brittany from her thoughts and she focuses back on the screen.

 _“Would you like me to run there?”_ Santana quips back, _“I’m trying to be inconspicuous. Also, you have to say_ over _when you’re done talking. Over.”_

Mercedes rolls her eyes. Brittany only adjusts her own headset, the sound of Santana’s voice making her heart flutter in the worst way.

“I’m not doing that,” Mercedes grumbles.

_“Were you done talking? Over.”_

“Yes.”

_“See why it’s important? How am I going to know you’re finished speaking? Over.”_

“When I stop talking obviously.”

_“How do I know you’re not just stopping to take a breath? People don’t call you Wheezy for nothing. Over.”_

“What? No one calls me that.”

_“Not to your face. Over.”_

“You’re ridiculous. OVER.”

Mercedes switches off her mic with a huff and looks to Brittany, “Is she always like this? Always trying to pick a fight for no damn reason?”

Brittany can’t help but smirk, “Yeah. It’s a thing she does.”

\\\

They continue to watch in silence as Santana makes her way through the exhibit at a glacial pace and Brittany wonders if she’s moving extra slow just to annoy the hacker. She wouldn’t put it past the brunette, that’s totally her style: being a petty little shit…who also looks damn good in that dress. 

Brittany shakes her head at how easily those thoughts can slip through the cracks. Right now, any thoughts about her attraction towards Santana are off limits. She doesn’t need them clouding up her judgement but watching the woman strut around the Met looking the way she does…it’s almost impossible for Brittany to not take a moment and admire her.

“You know,” Brittany says mindlessly while her eyes stay trained on Santana, “I’m really mad at her right now but she’s still so hot.”

Mercedes quirks a brow and sends Brittany a look. She checks that their mics are off before she speaks, “Good to know.”

Brittany doesn’t seem to notice Mercedes’ indifference as she lets out a sigh, “Just look at her. Absolutely stunning, gorgeous even – she’s a pain in my ass – but gorgeous. She’s a gorgeous pain in my ass.”

Mercedes gives the blonde another look before she clicks through cameras to keep Santana on the screen. She glances over at Santana and shrugs, “She’s alright.”

Brittany looks damn near offended. She picks up her jaw and shakes her head, “I think you’ve been staring at computer screens for way too long. They’ve cooked your eyeballs or something because Santana is more than _alright_.”

“Aren’t you mad at her?”

Brittany shifts in her seat likes she’s been caught in a lie, “Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Right,” Mercedes doesn’t look convinced but she keeps her eyes on the screen as Santana turns down a hall, “Maybe you should stop focusing on how _hot_ she is then? Probably what got you into this mess in the first place…”

Brittany furrows her brows; what mess does Mercedes think they’re in? Is their mess that obvious? She’s just about to ask when the hacker presses at her mic again to speak.

“Hey, you’re coming up to the blind spot,” Mercedes tells Santana, “Just at the end of this hall on your right.”

_“You didn’t save over. Over.”_

“You’re coming up to the blind spot. _Over_.”

 _“Thank you. Over,”_ Santana answers back.

Mercedes switches off her mic and mutters to herself in disbelief, “Why did I agree to this?”

Brittany chews on the corner of her lip in thought before she finally turns to Mercedes with a hopeful look in her eye, “Can I talk to you about something?”

Mercedes looks skeptic, “Is it about her?”

Brittany looks to Mercedes jutting her finger at Santana on the screen. She nods.

“Hell to the no,” Mercedes says firmly.

Brittany pouts, “Please? I don’t really have anyone to talk to.”

Mercedes shakes her head, “I don’t want nothing to do with all that drama.”

“But –“

“No.”

Brittany’s shoulders slump with defeat, “Okay.”

Mercedes looks a little guilty for being so short and changes her tone, “Look Brittany, I’m just here to do my job and collect my check. Not make friends and gossip about the boss lady.”

“Right, that’s cool,” Brittany tries to be understanding as Santana approaches the end of the hall.

Who would want to willingly hear all this _mess_? She doesn’t really blame Mercedes, but she feels like a bottle rocket about to explode. She doesn’t know how much longer she can keep everything inside before it starts to eat away at her.

“You can talk to me?” Tina offers softly.

The jeweler’s voice surprises Brittany; she didn’t even know she was there to be honest. Tina always works so quietly, she kind of blends into the loft’s atmosphere, but she moves from her work station and settles in the arm chair close by.

There’s a encouraging smile on her face as she says, “I think I’m a pretty good listener.”

Brittany smiles back; Tina isn’t really the first person who comes to mind when it comes to venting to someone but she’s glad she’s there. Anyone’s better than no one, especially now.

Mercedes looks a little surprised too, but more so relieved than anything else.

“There you go,” The hacker says, “Talk to her.”

Brittany chuckles lightly and is just about to speak when the sound of Santana’s voice interrupts them.

 _“Am I close? Over,”_ Santana asks as she nears the restroom doors.

“Move a little to your left. Over,” Mercedes tells her. They watch as Santana slowly disappears from the frame until she’s completely out of sight, “There it is. You’re in the blind spot. Over.”

 _“Nice work,”_ Santana compliments as she takes some measurements, _“You even added a little extra room to work with. Thank you. I’ll make my way back to the loft. Over and out.”_

Once the call disconnects, Mercedes starts to close out of her programs and put away her headphones. She glances to Brittany and gestures for hers too.

Brittany hands them over then looks to Tina as she starts off a little nervously, “So there’s this girl…”

Tina scoots to the edge of her seat, “Yeah?”

“She drives me crazy,” At first Brittany’s smile is wide but then it starts to droop, “Mostly in a good way that leads to really awesome lady sex, but she also drives me crazy in a bad way too. The kind of way that makes me say things I never thought I would. Things like, _I think this should be our last job together_.”

“Sounds pretty serious,” Tina notes.

“Yeah,” Brittany says sadly, “I think it is. I don’t know how it got like this. I’ve never said something like that before, but this girl…I don’t know how to get through to her sometimes and I think I just lost my cool. She can be so guarded, so cryptic, even with me and I don’t get it. We’ve been best friends for years, me and this girl.”

“I think we all know you’re talking about Santana so just use her name,” Mercedes grumps.

Tina gives the hacker a smirk, “I thought you didn’t care enough to listen?”

Mercedes just shrugs, “You guys are talking around me, it’s hard not to listen.”

“Uh-huh,” Tina chuckles and turns to Brittany, “Being open with someone can be kind of hard sometimes. What happened to make you say something like wanting out?”

“We got into a pretty heated argument over things that happened in the past and things that have happened recently,” Brittany explains.

“What kind of things?” Tina presses.

“I can’t really say, it’s sort of private,” Brittany replies, “But just know that we’ve never had it out like that before. I know we said things that really needed to be said, but I don't know. I feel like we kind of went about it the wrong way. There’s was a lot building up and it just exploded all over the place. It’s just, Santana's gets so in her head that I can barely talk to her and I…well, I've been hiding a secret of my own too.”

At the mention of a secret, Tina and Mercedes perk up. They don’t ask about it, but Brittany can tell by the looks on their faces that they really, really want to. 

“So you’re both kind of at fault here?” Tina asks instead.

Brittany ponders that, “I guess we are, yeah.”

“That’s tough,” Tina frowns, “Fighting with your best friend is just the worst.”

“But they’re not _just_ best friends,” Mercedes says and looks to Brittany with this all-knowing grin, “Right?”

Brittany feels see-through.

“Because best friends aren’t really supposed to casually sleep together,” Mercedes adds before chuckling to herself, “Unless I’ve been doing it wrong all this time.”

Tina looks to Brittany for an answer, but the blonde doesn’t have to say anything. It’s written all over her face.

Tina chooses to change the subject though, “Santana really isn’t the easiest person to talk to.”

“Yeah, that’s an understatement,” Brittany sighs, “When it comes to her feelings she just shuts down sometimes. I never really know what’s going on up there.”

“I get why you’re frustrated,” Tina replies apologetically.

“Do you think I was too hard on her for saying what I said about leaving?” Brittany asks. It’s something she’s been mulling over ever since and she’s really on the fence about it. On one hand, she said what needed to be said but on the other…

She remembers the look on Santana’s face just before she walked away from her. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Santana look so crushed, but what was she supposed to say? There’s only so much she can take, only so many times she can let Santana off easy.

“I don't think you were,” Mercedes speaks up first to Brittany’s surprise, “You've got to have boundaries or people walk all over you. It sounded like it was time for you to stand up for yourself and that's what you did. Whatever she did really hurt you and you're allowed to be mad about it. Maybe this will knock some sense into her?”

Brittany feels reassured and nods, “Yeah, maybe. I didn’t even think, those words just came out on their own.”

“Must’ve been time then,” Mercedes shrugs.

Brittany thinks about that, like really thinks about it. They couldn’t have continued to dance around each other for much longer, avoiding certain things, it all had to come to a head at some point – whether she’s talking about the heist or what’s going on between them.

“Do you want this to be your last job together?” Tina questions after a moment.

Brittany frowns as she goes into deep thought. So much of her wants to stand by what she said, but there’s a part of her that also wants to try and fix this too. She got wrapped up in the heat of the moment, but – unlike Santana – Brittany doesn’t want to run from this. 

“I don't think I do,” Brittany admits softly, “I don't want to lose her, but I don't know if it's worth the trouble anymore.”

It’s the first time she’s voiced the thought aloud and it makes her heart ache. To think there could be a future for her that doesn’t involve Santana makes her feel sad and she doesn’t want to be sad, but if Santana keeps this up she really won’t have a choice.

Like Mercedes said, she has to stand up for herself too.

“You know Britt, I grew up with Santana,” Tina mentions, “We weren't like best friends or anything but I've known her since I was a kid. Our dads did business together.”

“Was she a cute kid?” Brittany finds herself wondering. She can picture the girl with scraped knees and an adorable scowl on her face looking about as threatening as a teddy bear. The thought makes her smile, “I bet she was.”

“I guess?” Tina chuckles, “Anyway, she never really got too close to anyone. I remember she was popular in high school and she knew a lot of different people, belonged to different circles, but I don't think she trusted any of them enough to be actual friends.”

“Oh, that’s kind of sad,” Brittany softens.

“Yeah. Maybe that just comes from how she was brought up,” Tina replies, “Santana’s dad, Mr. Lopez, was a no-nonsense kind of guy. Super friendly, but he didn't trust anyone either. I'm sure that's where Santana gets it. It's a hard habit to break when you grow up around con artists. They’re a pretty private bunch of people. They only let you in on what they want you to know.

Brittany nods along with her. Santana has always played her cards pretty close to her chest and this insight makes her reasoning for it a little clearer.

“She trusts you though,” Tina adds with a smile, “I've seen the way you both look at each other, there's something there. Something worth sticking around for.”

“It’s obvious,” Mercedes agrees, “Definitely something there.”

Brittany sinks deeper in the couch and props up her feet on the coffee table with a sigh. Maybe talking it out with someone else wasn’t such a good idea because now she feels even more conflicted than before.

“I think so too but she refuses to talk about it,” Brittany replies, “She's so adamant that it's nothing, but I know it is. I just have a feeling, I can’t really describe it but it’s there. Plus, she told me she loved me and then pretended it was some drunken mistake.”

Tina and Mercedes look to each other in surprise.

Brittany bites her lip nervously, “I probably shouldn’t have told you that.”

Mercedes waves her off, “You know the saying: drunken minds speak sober thoughts. Sounds like the girl is scared if she’s trying to play it off.”

Brittany’s frown deepens as she remembers Santana’s words about feeling safe around her and it doesn’t make any sense.

“It's only me though?” Brittany reasons.

“Yeah, that’s the point,” Mercedes chuckles.

Brittany cocks her to the side, “I don't understand.”

Mercedes softens, “It's probably something you two just need to talk about…feelings and such.”

Tina nods, “I agree and maybe it's just my inner hopeless romantic talking, but I don't think you should give up on her just yet. Like Mercedes said, maybe this argument is the push she needed to make some changes?”

A tiny glimmer of hope sparks within Brittany. They could be right, her and Santana’s argument could’ve been the catalyst that they needed to get things on the right track.

“Don't give up on her if deep down you don't really want to,” Mercedes says wisely.

“You're just going to hurt each other even more, but it's up to you,” Tina continues, “She has to be willing to work with you too and if she isn't, then maybe it really is better that you move on.”

Brittany swallows roughly at the thought of moving on if Santana isn’t willing to try. The woman is so stubborn and stuck in her ways though, what if she isn’t down to change?

Tina notices Brittany getting caught up in her head and changes her tone, “Hopefully she’ll do the work. It’s just something to think about.”

“You're right. Maybe when she comes back we can try to talk about things and it’ll be fine again,” Brittany replies before sending them both a bright smile, they brightest either of them have seen from the blonde in days, “Thanks guys. This was really nice.”

Tina and Mercedes exchange a grin before looking to Brittany, “Don’t mention it.”

\\\

Brittany rides that wave of hope for all of five minutes before she comes crashing down. When Santana enters the loft later, they share a quick glance but her face soon fills with a grimace upon seeing Brittany. The look cuts the blonde deeply and soon her hopeful smile fades away and is replaced with a grimace too.

Santana looks like she can’t stand the girl and Brittany…well, Brittany returns the sentiment. _A gorgeous pain in her ass_ , that’s exactly what Santana is. That’s all Brittany’s able to think before Santana’s turning away and going straight for her room without a word.

Brittany wants to cry out of frustration, wants to stomp her way up to Santana’s room and give her another piece of her mind. She doesn’t though, instead she grabs a beer from the fridge and goes to sit outside by the water.

She stays there until the sky turns inky and stars begin to twinkle. She doesn’t feel like staring up at them tonight though. Instead, she watches the steady ebb and flow of the waves. When the air gets chillier and she runs out of beer, she heads back inside.

\\\

When Brittany enters, she finds that Santana has ventured downstairs and she stands with Tina at her work station admiring the pieces there. There’s another fleeting glance between Santana and Brittany, but their attention is stolen by Quinn’s abrupt entrance.

“Sorry, I’m late!” She calls out as she pushes a wheeled clothes rack through the common area, “Traffic was awful, but I have everyone’s outfits here.”

Everyone gravitates towards her as she starts to hand out black dress bags.

Brittany chances a glance at Santana as they circle around Quinn, only to find that she’s already staring back. It’s different than before, more solemn or remorseful or something, but they quickly avert their gazes as Quinn starts to call out names. 

“Sugar, here’s yours. Mercedes, this one is for you. Tina and Emma, here you go,” Quinn’s like a steady machine until she gets to Santana. She gives her a questioning look before reaching for the next hanger, “This is for you, Lopez.”

“Thanks,” Santana says but the look on her face speaks volumes.

Brittany’s sure she wasn’t meant to see it.

Quinn shakes her head and turns to Brittany with a brighter smile, much different than the expression she used on Santana. She hands her a bag, “And this one’s for you.”

“Thanks Q,” Brittany replies. She’s back to being a woman of few words now that Santana’s around.

“I spoke to someone at work today about the nutritional specialist gig and they’re completely on board so you’re in. There’s some chef whites in there for you too,” Quinn tells her.

“Sweet,” Brittany says flatly before she’s turning to head to her room.

She’s thinking about what Tina and Mercedes said earlier about Santana needing to try too. From the looks of it, Brittany doesn’t think she’ll be so lucky. The girl once ran from her, what makes Brittany think she’d ever try to chase her instead.

Brittany’s steps quicken as she approaches her bedroom door; she can’t let them see her cry.

Quinn catches Santana staring after Brittany with this longing stare and goes to slap her arm. They give each other pointed looks and Quinn’s gesturing for Santana to go after Brittany, but Santana just rolls her eyes.

“Leave me alone,” Santana bites and heads in the opposite direction.

Quinn watches them both and mutters beneath her breath, “Dumbasses.”

\\\

The following day is a big one; it’s the final day before the Met Gala and things are still rocky between Santana and Brittany. The two try to busy themselves with their own tasks – Santana working on her persona for the Gala with Quinn and Brittany’s in the garage…doing yoga?

Santana isn’t really sure about that one, she just saw her wander out from her corner of the loft in nothing but yoga pants and a sports bra. She may have stared at Brittany’s abs the entire time but that’s besides the point. They move around each other now in silence and if they do manage to look each other’s way, it’s filled with the tension of unfinished business.

Brittany walked away from her that day, she didn’t even let Santana try to make amends. But Santana supposes she would be a hypocrite if she were to be upset, Brittany’s just giving her a taste of her own medicine…and it tastes like shit.

Quinn notices the staring before Brittany disappears into the garage. She watches how Santana sucks in a breath before focusing hard on the different ID badges on the table.

These are her oldest friends, this is how they deal with their bullshit…they don’t and it frustrates the hell out of her. How they can be two of the smartest people she’s ever met and act like _this,_ it’s exhausting! She wants to talk it out with Santana, but she knows the brunette is nearing the point of no return when it comes to opening up. Either you press to hard and she’s snaps or you don’t press enough and she gets away with avoiding whatever’s going on.

So Quinn takes a different approach than usual.

“It’s gotten chilly in here,” Quinn starts off lightly.

“You know this place is too damn big to heat,” Santana replies, “Go put on one of your many hideous cardigans.”

“I’m not talking about the temperature,” Quinn says simply.

“Of course you’re not,” Santana sighs as she picks up a badge to inspect.

Quinn takes a peek at the ID picture and asks, “Thinking of going blonde for this?”

Santana just shrugs before setting the badge down. In that moment, the garage door swings open again and in comes Brittany.

She looks to them apologetically as she heads for the kitchen, “Sorry to interrupt. Forgot a water bottle.”

“You’re not interrupting,” Quinn smiles back but Santana keeps her gaze on the IDs.

“Right,” Brittany glances over at the brunette’s back being turned on her. She tries to hide her disappointment as she heads back out to the garage.

Once the door is shut, Quinn lets out a huff. Her patience is waning so the whole soft but steady approach is thrown out the window, “When are you going to fix this?”

“Why do I have to fix it?” Santana replies and looks up at Quinn, “Why do you think it’s me? Maybe it’s her this time?”

Quinn lifts a brow, “Is it?”

Santana tenses her jaw before relenting, “I don’t know what she wants from me.”

“For starters, maybe an apology?” Quinn suggests.

Santana shakes her head, “No. Dani sent me to jail. As if I wouldn’t come back with a vengeance? I’m not apologizing for it. No way.”

Quinn gives Santana a tired look, “Is that really why you think she’s mad?”

Santana softens, “Have you spoken to her?”

“No, but I can only imagine,” Quinn shrugs, “You two are incredibly predictable.”

Santana doesn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or slap her. I guess she’s sort of right though, of all people Quinn would know.

“You didn’t tell her about Dani and look what happened,” Quinn reasons, “Not to say I told you so but…well, I did. There were so many times you could’ve brought it up but you did what you always do. You got wrapped up in her – quite literally – until it was too late and she had to find out for herself. Now she’s pissed because you – someone who is meant to be her best friend _and_ partner – didn’t let her in on a very important piece to all of this. She finally put her foot down and not only are you surprised that she had the balls to actually do it but you’re also scared shitless of what happens now. Am I close?”

Santana just stares at her with a slack jaw.

Quinn smirks, “Yeah. I thought so. Like I said, incredibly predictable.”

Santana lets her have that one before saying, “I really screwed up this time. Brittany didn’t just put her foot down, she’s threatening to leave.”

Quinn’s cock smirk drops completely, “Wait really? We’re so close to the end, the Gala is literally tomorrow –“

“She’ll finish the job,” Santana interrupts, “But this is it. No more after this, she doesn’t want to work together.”

“Jesus Santana,” Quinn frowns, “What did you do?”

Santana isn’t quite sure how to answer that one so she choses to be vague, “It’s what I didn’t do. It’s not just about Dani, there are other things too.”

“Like?”

Santana gives her a look and it’s all Quinn needs in order to catch on.

“ _Oh._ Right.”

“Yeah,” Santana says sadly, “So I could apologize, but what if it’s not enough? What if I’ve done too much this time? This is serious, I’ve never seen her so pissed.”

“You think?” Quinn remarks, “I’ve never seen _either_ of you like this. If you’re as close as you say you are, maybe you should’ve just said something in the first place?”

“Look, I didn’t mean for this to get so out of hand,” Santana defends but she isn’t quite sure if she’s talking about Dani or whatever’s going on between her and Brittany, “This wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

“Well, it did,” Quinn says simply, “Whether it’s about Dani or…not about Dani, you can’t be partners in crime if you’re keeping secrets from each other.”

“Yeah apparently,” Santana shrugs before focusing back on the IDs on the table, “Maybe we don’t work as well together as we thought?”

Quinn lets out a laugh and the sudden sound causes Santana to flinch.

“Yeah, that’s bullshit,” Quinn replies, “You two are so in sync, you basically finish each other’s sentences. It’s so weird but also kind of cute. You’re like polar opposites – Brittany with her optimism and bright smiles and then there’s you with your attitude – and there’s no way in hell that you two should work together, but you do and that’s a beautiful thing.”

Santana finds a small smile creeping onto her lips.

“Those kind of people don’t come around very often. Sometimes they don’t come at all,” Quinn points out, “Now it sounds like you’re close to losing your person, what are you going to do about it? You just going to let her walk out of here? Give up on her without a fight?”

Santana shakes her head.

“Good,” Quinn smiles.

“You think I still have a chance?” Santana asks, “You’ve seen how it’s been between us lately. She wants nothing to do with me.”

“Maybe that’s because you’ve had your infamous bitch-face on all this time?” Quinn teases before getting serious again, “It’s Brittany and for her, you at least have to try. Nothing’s going to hurt worse than wishing you would’ve said all the things that you didn’t.”

Quinn’s words hit her like a ton of bricks. She knows that feeling all too well and would much rather not like to add onto its weight, but there’s this looming fear hanging over her that makes things ten times harder than they need to be.

Quinn notes Santana’s hesitance, “I don’t think you have much to worry about. You just have to acknowledge your shit and deal which is a lot easier than it sounds, I know. But you two, you owe to each other to try one more time.”

Santana nods, a new sense of hope washes over her. She can do this. She can walk up to Brittany and just tell her, she can put it all on the line and if Brittany wants to stick around then great. If she doesn’t, well…Santana will learn to live with that too.

“You’re right,” Santana admits. She doesn’t miss the swell of pride that fills Quinn’s face and she rolls her eyes at the sight of it, “That’s the one time I’m saying it, so soak it in.”

“Oh, I know and I am,” Quinn jokes and slings her arm around Santana to hug her to her side, “I’m really rooting for you both, you know?”

Santana lets herself ease against Quinn’s side, “Yeah. I know.”

“What you two have found in each other,” Quinn says, “My husband and I aren’t even like that and we’ve been married for years.”

Santana smirks, “Well you married a man so I’m not really surprised.”

Quinn playfully pushes Santana off of her while the brunette just laughs away at her own joke. Honestly, Quinn’s happy to see her looking anything but like a kicked puppy so she’ll take the jab.

“You should talk to her,” Quinn says once Santana quiets down.

“I will.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before,” Quinn teases but Santana doesn’t laugh, “Too soon?”

“Very.”

“Well, I don’t care,” Quinn shrugs, “Go talk to her. Actually, you _need_ to talk to her and fix this. The Gala is tomorrow and we can’t do this if there’s still drama going on.”

Santana knows she’s right but she isn’t prepared, not yet. Instead she gestures at the IDs on the table, “I haven’t picked an alias – “

Quinn snatches up a badge, “This one. Now go.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Santana replies while Quinn nudges her towards the garage.

“Just say what’s on your mind, genius. It’s really not rocket science,” Quinn encourages.

Santana gets halfway to the door when Quinn backs off. She looks back at the blonde as the nerves begin to swell in the pit of her stomach.

Quinn just gives her an encouraging nod, “Woman up, Lopez. You can do it.”

Santana mimics the nod and turns back towards the door. She thinks about Quinn’s words from earlier – _It’s Brittany, and for her you at least have to try –_ and it’s all the encouragement she needs before she’s facing her fears head on.

\\\

Brittany’s in the middle of a stretch when Santana closes the door behind her. The sound of it shutting has Brittany looking to her direction and shuffling up to stand. Her face is a little flushed and there’s sweat glistening and it’s all momentarily distracting for Santana, but the brunette manages to focus up and takes a shaky step closer.

“Hey,” Santana greets. She sounds so small as she fiddles with her hands in front of her, “Can we talk?”

Brittany looks unsure as she reaches for her water bottle, “But we never do that.”

Her words sting a little, but Santana takes it in stride, “Yeah I know but…”

“But?” Brittany waits for her to continue but she never does.

Santana chances a glance up but she knows it’s a mistake the instant her eyes land on Brittany’s abs instead. They’re look a lot more defined than usual or maybe it’s because she hasn’t seen them in awhile? Who knows, but the clouds are quickly rolling in and she’s beginning to get distracted but Santana manages to meet Brittany’s gaze.

“Can you just like…,” Santana mumbles, “Put a shirt on or something?”

Brittany quirks a brow and it almost looks like she’s going to smile or laugh, but she quickly hides it away as she turns her back and reaches for a pair of overalls she had slung over her motorbike. She steps into the leg holes and pulls it on over her clothes.

Once the buttons are fastened, she turns around with an expectant look on her face, “Better?”

Santana blushes, “Yeah.”

Brittany just shakes her head, “As you were saying?”

“Right,” Santana swallows hard, “I wanted to talk to you about things. Things that you – _we_ – said the other day by the rocks.”

“Don't worry, I'll see this job through,” Brittany tells her like she already knows what Santana is going to say. Santana isn’t used to the sarcasm she hears but stays quiet as Brittany continues, “I won't leave you hanging. I'm not that kind of person.”

Santana can already tell Brittany isn’t going to make this easy for her, but she doesn’t blame her. She put Brittany through hell, it’s only natural for Brittany to want to reverse the roles.

“I'm not talking about that,” Santana explains. She pauses as her thoughts begin to jumble, “Well, I am but that's not what I was going to say. Okay, maybe it's sort of about that – “

“Just spit it out.”

Santana quits rambling and does what Quinn advised, she says what’s on her mind.

“You know I can't do this without you right?” Santana asks, “I'm not just talking about this job. I'm talking about any job, I'm talking about _all_ jobs. I can't do this without you.”

"Sure you can,” Brittany shrugs and goes to lean on her motorbike, “There are hundreds of con artists out there just like me. I’m sure it won’t be hard for you to find a replacement."

Santana shakes her head, "No Britt, you don't get it. I don't want to do this with anyone else."

That seems to surprise Brittany, "You don't?" 

"Of course not,” Santana assures her with a small smile, “I told you before, there’s no one like you. I meant that. You and I, we’re such a force when we work together…all those crazy schemes we’ve done over the years. I can’t do that with just anyone."

Brittany stiffens. Does Santana only see her as someone she can use to further her career? It seems like it’s always about work with her.

“Is this your way of apologizing?" Brittany frowns.

Santana mirrors it but out of confusion, “Kind of, yeah?”

Brittany laughs bitterly, “You've got such a one track mind when it comes to a job. Out of everything we talked about on the rocks, this is what you open with? You want to make sure I stick around just so we can _work_ together?”

“No, that isn't it!” Santana quickly tries to amend, “That’s not what I meant.”

“All you think about is work,” Brittany complains, “You know that’s not all there is to life, right?”

“I know that,” Santana replies then begins to pace, “Fuck, this is why I never do this. I'm not good at this type of thing."

Brittany watches her curiously, she looks like a caged lion about ready to bust free of her confines.

“What? Talking?” Brittany asks.

Santana stops and looks up at Brittany soberly, “This isn't just a normal talk.”

Brittany tilts her head to the side at that. She thought she knew what Santana came here to say, but now she isn’t so sure. She’s more confused than she started but manages to say, "Well, just because you've never been good at it doesn't mean you can't learn.”

Santana takes a steadying breath and her words come out with less bite to them, "Why do you think I came out here?”

Brittany eases at the sound of her tone. 

“I'm trying,” Santana adds.

It feels like Brittany’s heart has fallen to the pit of her stomach while butterflies also flutter around it. She’s both ecstatic that Santana’s willing to try and a little afraid of what _trying_ looks to the brunette. Nevertheless, Brittany is eager to find out.

“I’m sorry,” Brittany finds herself apologizing, “I didn’t mean to give you a hard time.”

Santana smiles in thank and goes to continue, “So out by the rocks…I think we both hurt each other in ways we didn’t intend to, especially me. I didn’t let you in on what I had going on with Dani’s involvement and you – you walked away.”

“Santana don’t – “

“I won’t,” Santana interrupts. Brittany softens under Santana’s gaze, “I won’t. I get why you were upset and why you said what you did. I won’t hold it against you. I get it.”

Brittany’s taken aback by this newfound honesty. She nods for Santana to continue, interested to see what else she has to say.

“I hurt you by leaving you out and I apologize. I apologize for not telling you about Dani,” Santana says shakily, “It was stupid and you're right, I did let my need for revenge distract me from what was important. I wasn't being a very good partner. I shouldn't have left you out like I did and I'm sorry.”

Brittany’s shocked. She can’t remember a time Santana has ever acknowledged a mistake _and_ apologized for it. She’s usually one to have a silent conversation about it and move on without bringing it up ever again. This approach though? It’s brand new to Brittany. It makes her think about what Mercedes and Tina said earlier about growth and people changing, she wonders if that’s what’s going on with Santana right now.

Whatever it is, Brittany’s thankful for it but she still has so many questions.

“Why didn't you tell me about Dani in the first place?” Brittany asks. It’s not argumentative but rather out of genuine curiosity, “Is it because of the jealousy thing? I'm usually joking - maybe like half of the time I'm joking. I didn't think it bothered you all that much, at least not to the point of you leaving me out? Or was it something else? Did you think I wouldn’t approve?”

“Honestly, it wasn't any of that,” Santana tells her, “I guess I didn't want to disappoint you? I knew you wouldn't like me getting wrapped up in revenge, but I had to do this for me. I had to get even and I know it's petty and I know I'm a little ridiculous for doing all of this just to get some payback but that's just who I am, Britt. I'm a petty bitch and she did me so damn dirty. I just couldn't let it go.”

Brittany relaxes, “You might be petty, but you aren't a bitch.”

Santana smiles but it doesn’t quite make her cheeks bunch. Even when they aren’t on the best of terms, Brittany still manages to have her back.

“If anyone's a bitch, it's her for what she did to you,” Brittany adds before shrugging, “I just wish you would've at least tried to talk to me. Help me understand why you wanted to do all of this. It's not hard to get now that you’ve explained, but it would've been nice to talk about things that have hurt you. You don't always have to be so tough around me.”

“I know,” Santana sighs, “I just figured you wouldn't understand or you'd try to talk me out of it or something so I hid it from you. Obviously, that was the wrong move but…I don't like admitting that she hurt me. I hate giving her that power, it sucks.”

Brittany can sympathize with Santana on that one, “It does.”

“And I really hate fighting with you,” Santana admits, “I don't want this to be our last job together. My life of crime wouldn’t be as fun without you in it. I'm sorry for everything and it won't happen again. I can be better, Britt.”

Brittany finds herself smiling proudly, "Now _that's_ an apology." Then she’s pulling Santana in for a warm hug. The instant their bodies collide, it feels like coming home after a long, tiring day.

She loves this feeling so much.

And Santana does too, more than anything. She loves wrapping up in Brittany, it’s the place where she feels the safest and she’s so relieved that she has it back.

“You'll stay?” Santana mumbles against Brittany’s shoulder.

Brittany nods and tightens her hold, “Yeah, I'll stay.”

They stay like that for a moment, pressed against one another reveling in their first success of the night, when Santana pulls away with another statement, “I want to talk about something else too.”

Brittany’s looking curious again as Santana puts a little distance between them, “Yeah?”

Santana’s back to being a meek little mouse and says, "You know how you said you wanted me to be honest for once the other day?”

It takes Brittany a moment, but she remembers, "Yeah?"

Santana takes a deep breath in, letting it fill her lungs, before she slowly exhales. Her nerves are rattling her shaky hands and she winds them together to keep them still, "Well…Truth is, I was scared that night. That's why I ran.”

The realization that Mercedes was right hits Brittany first, but she keeps the surprise hidden and tries to be as encouraging as possible, "What were you scared of?"

"I don't know,” Santana shrugs although it’s a lie. She shakes her head at how easy it was for her to tell it. She’s meant to be being honest now so she amends her previous answer, “I guess I was scared of you not having feelings for me too.”

Brittany’s heart breaks a little. _Too_? She said. Santana wanted her to having feelings for her _too_ …meaning she has feelings for her now. Or is it _then_? Brittany’s not sure.

Santana continues, “Maybe I was scared of you not loving me back?"

"Santana…" Brittany breathes out. This is bigger than she imagined. Santana doesn’t – _didn’t?_ – just have feelings for her, she _loved_ her too. Brittany’s at a loss, it’s a lot to comprehend but there’s this wave of relief.

None of this was one-sided, she wasn’t imagining anything. Their feelings we real – _are_ real.

"You know, I've never had a good track record when it comes to my love life,” Santana goes on, “I don't date and if I do it doesn't last very long or…I end up in jail.”

Brittany gasps, “Not funny.”

Santana smirks, “It's a little funny, you've got to admit it.”

Brittany just shakes her head and chuckles. She already feels a little lighter, she wonders if Santana is starting to feel the same too.

“I didn't want to fuck up the good thing we had going, you know?” Santana’s back to being serious, “You're like the one person I trust in this whole world, I couldn't give that up. I figured that’s exactly what would happen if I said anything. I didn't want to blur our arrangement with feelings, but I guess it just kind of happened anyway."

"Our arrangement?" Brittany rolls the word around in her mouth like it’s new to her.

"Poor choice of words, but you know what I mean,” Santana replies, “You weren't just my partner in crime, you were my best friend too. You _are_ my best friend.”

“You’re my best friend too,” Brittany smiles. For some reason her eyes feel dry and it’s like tear are threatening to fall. She blinks them away furiously as to not ruin the moment.

“I exposed myself that night and I got spooked so I ran,” Santana says apologetically, “I couldn't throw love into the mix, there's no way I'd be lucky enough to find someone who could be all three."

Brittany mirrors Santana’s watery frown, "Well, I wish you would've just stuck around long enough to find out for certain.”

"Please,” Santana chuckles, “That's not something I need to stick around for to figure out. I know I'm not that lucky."

Brittany laughs too as she takes a step up and closes the distance, "See, and that's where you're wrong."

Santana furrows her brows and looks up, "What do you mean?"

The cute confused look on her face has Brittany smiling for a moment before she speaks, "Like I said before, you're so smart Santana. You can come up with these grandmaster plans and think your way through anything but you can't see what's always been right in front of you.”

Realization hits her and it makes Santana’s knees wobble. She blinks and her heart rate picks up, “Do you – “

“Santana,” Brittany starts off and that gleaming smile is back ten fold. She sets her hands on Santana’s hips like it’s the only thing keeping her grounded, “I was so in love with you then and I'm still in love with you now."

Santana’s jaw drops, "What?"

"I’m in love with you,” Brittany admits simply, “Then and now.”

Santana blinks slowly, "Why – Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason you didn't tell me,” Brittany answers, “I was afraid of the consequences if I did speak up. I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't have feelings for me. I didn't want to make things awkward between us because you're my best friend too and I don't think I could handle losing both my best friend and the girl I love.”

“I can’t believe this,” Santana breathes out then laughs, “After all this time?”

“Yeah,” Brittany replies. She feels a little heavier as she recounts that day, “When you left that night, I knew I was right to be afraid. I knew that you didn't really date but I thought maybe you'd make an exception for me? You ran off so fast though. I couldn’t lose you completely so I didn't pressure you into talking about it. If you wanted to pretend like it never happened, fine. If I had to love you at a distance, I guess I could do that too.”

Santana’s heart shatters. It’s then that she realizes that Brittany’s way too good for her. She’s completely in a league of her own and it’s an absolute fluke that Santana’s lucky enough to be loved by someone like her.

And to think she never considered herself lucky. Man, was she wrong!

But still, to hear what Brittany put herself through in order to save their friendship makes Santana’s chest ache. It makes her regret being such a dumbass about her feelings for her. It makes her wish she would’ve owned up to them all those years ago.

“So I brushed it off and stuck around…as your friend. But when you started dating Dani, I just…I didn't get it. I felt like I was being replaced,” Brittany admits.

“No Britt, I could never,” Santana assures her, “There’s not a single person out there that could take your place.”

Brittany smiles bashfully, “Yeah, I guess I sort of figured. You stuck around too so I thought that might've meant something.”

“I just couldn’t stay away,” Santana jokes.

Brittany laughs, it’s good to see her like this again. She rests back against her motorbike and pulls Santana in so that she’s standing between her legs now. Brittany slides her arms around Santana, she just fits in the space so perfectly.

“I had no idea you felt the same way,” Santana tells her. She begins to rub her hands up and down Brittany’s arms soothingly and they both ease into the feel, “I'm so sorry, Britt.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

The apology catches Santana off guard, “Wait. Why are _you_ sorry?”

“Because I never told you?” Brittany replies bashfully, “I never told you and I should’ve. I should’ve told you so many times by now.”

Santana smiles, “You don’t have to apologize for that. You know how many times I wanted to say something but never did? Too many, so you don’t have to apologize for that.”

Brittany just shrugs, “I guess I wasn't exactly clear on how I felt either so we’re both kind of to blame.”

“Well to be _clear_ now,” Santana starts as she draws near, “You know, just so there’s no confusion from here on out. I’m in love with you too, Britt.”

Brittany doesn’t even respond, just pulls her in for a kiss instead. It seemed like the right thing to do in that moment. No words, no lengthy confessions about love. Just a kiss, that’s all they need. It’s soft and sweet this time, and much needed after the days they’ve had without one another.

It’s like she put this thing out into the universe and just hoped that the universe would come through for her. And it did, it really did.

“We've wasted so much time,” Santana sighs once they pull away, “We could’ve bypassed all the heartache.”

"That’s okay,” Brittany smiles as she smooths her hand over Santana’s hair, “No use in dwelling on all the what-ifs. We can make up for it now. No more hiding. No more cons behind each other's backs. We talk more, like this, about how we feel.”

It honestly sounds terrifying to Santana, but she agrees: _For Brittany, she has to at least try._ Thanks to Quinn, that’s Santana’s new mantra for whenever she feels herself begging to retreat. She won’t do it this time, or any time. She’s here to stay.

“I can do that,” Santana says confidently.

“I know you can,” Brittany winks as moves to stand from the motorbike. She still keeps a hand on Santana’s waist while she gives her a hopeful grin, “Now, I have a pretty important question for you.”

Santana visibly gulps, “Okay?”

“You want to go for a ride?"

Santana lets out a laugh as she slips from Brittany’s hold, “That’s the first thing you want to do after a talk like that?”

“It’s not the _first_ thing that comes to mind,” Brittany smirks, “But I figured the make-up sex could come _after_ I finish up my work.”

“Your work? What could you possibly have left to do?” Santana questions through her smile.

Brittany tugs a little on Santana, “Come with me and find out.”

Santana lifts a brow at the flirty tone. She really can’t tell whether or not Brittany’s being serious about the work or she’s just using it as an excuse to entice Santana.

Santana looks down skeptically at Brittany’s sports bra/overalls combo, “You’re going to go out dressed like that?”

Brittany pouts, “What’s wrong with how I’m dressed?”

Santana steals a quick kiss, “Nothing. I’m just used to seeing you in a blazer and designer trousers or something ridiculously expensive.”

“It’s only a quick run. I just have to pick up that toy submarine thing for tomorrow,” Brittany shrugs and tries to pull Santana in again, “Come on, go with me? You know I’ve got a helmet just for you. I picked it out myself: fire-engine red. I know that’s your color.”

“Ooh, tempting.”

“Really?”

“No,” Santana giggles.

“Damn,” Brittany chastises through her smile and releases Santana, “I really thought I had a breakthrough there.”

“Maybe one day,” Santana teases then leans in to kiss her cheek, “But it’s not today.”

“Don’t worry. I can wait,” Brittany chuckles, “You’re bound to change your mind at some point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Another dialogue heavy chapter but it kind of needed to happen. It's like the lull right before everything kicks off, tying up the loose ends in a way. I don't know, it wasn't my fav chapter so far but I'm pretty critical of myself so whatevz. Anyway, next up is all about the heist! Pray for me LOL there's gonna be a lot of working parts to get through. Thanks for the luv!


	8. Who's Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Anytime Santana's alone the song I imagine playing in the background is 6 Inch by Beyoncé ft. The Weeknd so give that a listen if you want to get into the mood for a heist. I also have a playlist on spotify that started off as music I write to that's now basically a soundtrack for this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, grab a snack kiddos! This is gonna be a long one.

It’s the first Monday of May and the sun is just barely peeking up over the horizon when Brittany slips back into the loft after a morning run and a quick stop at the corner café. Everyone’s still sound asleep aside from Emma who is preparing to spend the day with Rachel Berry. She’s nothing but nerves as she packs her things and she’s so focused on her task that she doesn’t even notice Brittany approach her.

“Morning,” Brittany greets.

Despite Brittany’s softness, Emma jumps at the unexpected sound.

“Sorry,” Brittany smiles apologetically, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Emma laughs nervously and goes back to packing, “That’s alright. Just got caught up in my thoughts, I suppose. You’re up early, didn’t think I’d see anyone before I left.”

“Running helps me focus,” Brittany shrugs before extending her hand. She has been holding two takeaway cups and offers one of them to Emma, “Here. I got this for you.”

“Oh, that’s very thoughtful but I don’t drink coffee,” Emma declines politely, “It gives me the jitters.”

Brittany smiles, “It’s tea. Lemongrass and ginger, I saw you drinking some the other day.”

Emma’s shoulders ease and she gives Brittany a genuine smile as she accepts the drink, “That’s perfect, thank you.”

“It’s cool,” Brittany returns the smile, “I figured you could use it. It’s going to be a big day.”

“So…I see you and Santana have fixed things,” Emma comments as she takes a sip of her tea, “Or rather, I _hear_ you and Santana have fixed things.”

Brittany blushes, “Yeah, we have.”

Emma smiles proudly, “I’m glad. I didn’t really care for how dicey it was getting there for a second.”

“Neither,” Brittany nods, “We’re working on it though. Sorry if we made things awkward.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just happy you two are figuring it out,” Emma winks before letting out a sigh, “Well, I should get going. Rachel has a pretty rigorous morning routine and she insists that I am there for it all.”

“Of course,” Brittany chuckles, “I’ll see you later then. Good luck!”

Emma bows her head before wheeling away her belongings.

\\\

When Brittany pokes her head into her room, she’s pleased to see Santana’s still sound asleep. The brunette has gravitated towards Brittany’s side of the bed and she hugs Brittany’s pillow to her chest. It makes Brittany smile as she tiptoes in, closing the door gently behind her, and settles on the edge of the bed.

When it dips, Santana let’s out a hum and stretches a hand for Brittany. The blonde takes it and places a gentle kiss atop it once she sinks down a little lower. She manages to pull her pillow away from Santana’s hold with one hand – the other is still holding onto a takeaway cup – and let’s the sleepy con artist cuddle into her side instead.

“Mornin’ San,” Brittany whispers as she caresses Santana’s bare shoulder. Her fingers trail down between Santana’s shoulder blades, tracing the smooth skin there.

Santana lets out a mumble and snuggles in closer.

“You gonna wake up?” Brittany whispers again, coaxing Santana from her slumber. She can tell by the subtle movements and sleepy sounds that Santana’s starting to awaken.

“Do I have to?” Santana asks groggily.

Brittany chuckles lightly at the question. This version of Santana is probably one of her favorites – all soft and sleepy, with her voice doing that sexy raspy thing. God, she’s so in love with this woman. If it wasn’t Game Day for them, Brittany would totally strip down and lie in bed with her all day.

“Yeah, you have to,” Brittany says and trails her fingers up over Santana’s hipbone, “Come on, I brought you a coffee. Don’t want it to get cold, do you?”

“You brought me coffee?” Santana asks and she sounds a little more awake now. She rolls a little and looks up at Brittany for the first time that morning.

Brittany can’t help but give her a goofy grin. To think they almost didn’t make it, look at them now. It’s almost like those past few days didn’t even happen. It obviously did because they’re more aware now, but they have so easily fallen right back into their rhythm as if no time had passed.

“I did,” Brittany answers and holds the cup in front of her.

Santana lights up even more and slowly pushes to sit up so that she can take the cup in her hands. She can already smell the roasted goodness and hums at the scent.

“You’re the best,” Santana says before taking a sip. Once she finishes, she leans in to kiss Brittany’s soft lips, “Thank you.”

“Big day today, thought we’d start it off right,” Brittany replies coolly.

Santana just smiles as she settles into Brittany’s side and sips her coffee slow. She has missed starting off her mornings like this and she’s so happy that she gets to do it all over again tomorrow. She never considered herself a morning person, but with Brittany? She might just change her mind.

A few minutes go by of them just sitting comfortably in each other’s silence when Brittany speaks up again.

“You ready for today?” She asks.

Santana smirks and downs the rest of her coffee, “I was born ready. What about you?”

“Totally,” Brittany mirrors her with a cocky grin, “We’ll be just fine.”

\\\

_Noon;_

“We are not fine!” Brittany says as she briskly crosses the common area to where Santana and Quinn are standing. There’s an edge to her voice and it instantly raises a couple red flags for Santana.

“What?” Quinn questions, “What’s wrong?”

“Look,” Brittany holds out her phone and swipes to play a video she received from Emma minutes ago.

Santana and Quinn lean in and watch as a guard uses some type of key to _unlock_ the Toussaint’s clasp. When the video finishes, the three of them exchange looks of surprise: they had no idea the necklace needed a key.

“Mercedes,” Santana calls out as she walks towards the hacker, “Can you bring this video up on your computer? We’re going to need a better look at this thing.”

The four of them watch as Mercedes plays the video over and over again trying to figure out how they can fix this in time. The more time that passes without finding a solution, the more frustrated Santana becomes.

“Fuck,” Santana mutters as she begins to pace, “A fucking _key_? Who does that? Who unlocks a necklace with a damn key? It’s ridiculous.”

“Must be a thing when the necklace is worth millions,” Quinn replies. She’s still studying the video along with Mercedes while Brittany tries to get Santana to quit pacing.

“You’re making me nervous,” Brittany chastises Santana lightly. She takes a hold of Santana’s shoulders and runs her palms down the woman’s arms, “Relax. We’re professionals, we can come up with something.”

“I’ve got it!” Mercedes blurts out suddenly. Santana and Brittany rush to her sides as she begins to explain, “I’ve got a friend that messes with this kind of stuff. I can give her a call and see what she can do?”

Santana relaxes, “Make the call.”

\\\

Within ten minutes, Mercedes manages to enlist a friend who can confidently replicate the mechanism and have it finished within an hour. Santana’s so damn happy she nearly hugs the woman with all her strength.

“Okay great,” Santana nods, “That gives Tina just enough time to make her adjustments. Thank you, Mercedes.”

Mercedes just lifts her shoulder casually, “That’s nothin’. Someone will need to meet up with her though.”

“I can do it,” Brittany answers, “I have to pick up the catering van anyway.”

“And the food truck?” Santana questions.

Brittany shakes her head, “That one’s already organized. They’re going to park it so Mercedes and I will be set for later.”

Santana lets out a sigh of relief. She didn’t need this kind of scare so early in the day, but maybe now that it’s out of the way it’ll be smooth sailing from here.

\\\

Brittany’s out in the garage preparing to head off when Santana enters. She’s hugging her arms to her chest in that special way that let’s Brittany know she’s nervous about something.

“What are you doing out here?” Brittany asks. She’s straddling her bike and has got her helmet in her hands, “I thought you and Quinn were working on something?”

“She’ll be fine without me for a few minutes,” Santana shrugs as she closes the distance, “I just wanted to speak with you, just us.”

Brittany smirks and looks around the room, “You know, we don’t always have to talk in the garage. There are other places too.”

Santana relaxes a little at the joke, “Yeah, I know. You’re just always out here when I want you.”

Brittany softens and watches how Santana lingers just a few feet away.

“Come over here,” Brittany nods until Santana’s close enough to pull in, “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing crazy,” Santana replies as she wraps her arms around Brittany’s shoulders. The leather of Brittany’s jacket is cool against Santana’s skin, “I wanted to say good luck. I’ve been trying to think of something that’s more profound than that, but I’m not really getting anywhere.”

“I’m just going to pick something up,” Brittany chuckles, “I’ll be back.”

“I’m meaning for tonight,” Santana explains with a timid smile, “By the time you get back, we’ll be starting and I might not have the chance to say it. You know, with it just being us, and I wanted to have a moment before everything happens.”

Brittany swoons and her cheeks feel hot all of a sudden. This is Santana trying to open herself up to Brittany, to put her heart out there even if it’s only something small. It makes Brittany’s heart feel so full to see Santana already putting in the effort she always knew the brunette was capable of.

“I love you,” Brittany sighs because she can’t really think of any other words she wants to say right now, “Like so much.”

It’s Santana’s turn to swoon, but she doesn’t say anything. Instead she leans in for a kiss. It’s slow and she can feel Brittany’s tongue running against her bottom lip while her arm wraps around Santana’s waist as they press even closer together.

It starts to heat up even more, but thankfully Brittany’s helmet acts as a barrier between them before they could get entirely distracted. When they finally pull away, Santana’s lips are swollen and Brittany’s got a dazed look in her eye.

Santana takes in a breath and pats Brittany’s thigh, “Good luck, Britt.”

“Short and sweet,” Brittany smirks, “Just like you.”

“Hey,” Santana fakes a glare.

“It was a compliment,” Brittany teases.

“Right,” Santana says with her eyes narrowed, “Well good luck. I love you.”

Brittany only winks as she slips into her helmet, “Thanks, but you don’t need luck when you’re this good.”

Santana shakes her head although she can’t help but smile at how suave Brittany can be.

“You be careful on that thing,” Santana warns as Brittany starts up the motorcycle.

“You got it, babe!” Brittany calls out before slapping down her visor and riding off.

Santana just watches until she’s out of view, never growing weary of how hot Brittany looks in that leather jacket. It’s just what she needs to get her through the next hour.

\\\

_Mid-afternoon;_

The crew – consisting of everyone minus Emma – is dressed in blank pants and tops with black beanies snug on most of their heads.

“Why are we all dressed like cat burglars?” Tina points out as she lugs a heavy case across the garage to store in the catering van Brittany returned with.

Sugar sits atop one of the cases and inspects her nails, “For the aesthetic, obviously. Everyone looks good in black.”

Tina just rolls her eyes as she fails to lift the case she’s pulling into the van, “Are you going to help or would you rather watch me struggle?”

Sugar quirks a brow and smiles mischievously, “You really want me to answer that?”

Santana walks by with Brittany and slaps at the back of her head, “Go help her, Sugar.”

The pickpocket let’s out a dramatic sigh and kicks off of the case to do as she’s told. Brittany just chuckles at the two while they walk over to Mercedes and Quinn.

“Got everything?” Santana asks Mercedes. The hacker has a few cases of her own ready to load into the van resting by her feet.

She nods, “Yeah. Should be easy enough to get set up. Got the other cases you asked for over here too.”

“Great,” Santana smiles and looks to Brittany, “Can you help them? I’ll trying wrangle those two over there so we can get a move on.”

“You got it, boss!” Brittany replies eagerly and gets to work with Quinn and Mercedes.

\\\

A moment later, they’re all piling into the van and Brittany hops into the driver seat. It’s a tight fit to get five women seated in the back, but they manage to squeeze in. Soon Quinn is passing out earpieces for everyone and once they’re is situated, Quinn runs through a sound check. 

_“Mercedes?”_

_“Check.”_

_“Santana?”_

_“Check.”_

_“Sugar?”_

_“Hey girl hey!”_

_“Tina?”_

_“Check.”_

_“Britt?”_

_“Check.”_

“Okay, great!” Quinn nods before she leans forward a little so that she can see Santana. They exchange satisfied smiles before sitting back in their spots to continue on with the drive in silence.

Santana can feel the buzz of excitement and anticipation as they get closer to their first destination. It’s one of Santana’s favorite feelings when it comes to a heist. The feeling just rattles her bones and fills her entire being up with pure adrenaline. She might’ve had a few moments here and there so far when the nerves almost took over, but that’s what keeps her focused.

She was made for this.

\\\

“Alright kiddos, first stop,” Brittany calls out from the front seat as she parks just around the corner from the Met entrance.

Sugar, Tina and Quinn slowly make their way out of the van with Tina’s case of tools. They also have their own bags slung over their shoulders concealing their uniforms and a change of clothes for later.

“Let us know how you go,” Santana says to Quinn as Tina and Sugar begin to make their way to the staff entrance.

Quinn nods, “See you guys soon.”

Santana only nods too before Quinn’s shutting the door behind her.

\\\

The next stop is Santana’s and Brittany’s a little worried about the choice as she pulls up to the destination.

“A public restroom?” Brittany questions then she’s twisting around in her seat to spot Santana, “In a park no less? I can get you a hotel room instead?”

Santana chuckles as she prepares to exit the van, “You know everything’s fully booked. Besides, it’s only a short walk to the Met from here.”

“You’re going to walk there too?” Mercedes asks out of disbelief.

“Can I just do me? Damn,” Santana huffs.

Brittany only laughs, “This area looks sketchy. Can I drop you off somewhere else?”

Santana brushes her off, “I’ll be fine, Britt. Remember, I’ve done time. I wish someone would try me out here.”

“San…”

“Britt…” Santana mimics before she softens, “I’ll be fine. I promise.” 

“Alright,” Brittany relents with a sigh.

Happy with her response, Santana makes her way out of the van with her bag. She comes around to the driver’s side window and waits for Brittany to roll it down.

“Can I get a kiss before I go?” Santana asks super sweetly.

“You think you have to ask?” Brittany giggles and leans down so they can share a quick one through the window.

“Okay, get going. I’ll see you in a bit,” Santana waves.

Brittany just winks, “See ya.”

\\\

_Dusk;_

Everyone’s had enough time now to get changed and into position. Quinn and Sugar are just finishing up with the service briefing for the staff working tonight’s dinner. Tina’s set up her work station in the staff bathroom off of the kitchen. Brittany and Mercedes are on stand by in the food truck with Mercedes’ equipment all up and running.

And Santana’s applying her final coat of lipstick.

Everything has led up to this moment and she’s anxious to see how it all will play out, because no matter how prepared you are, anything can happen. She takes one more steadying breath before she taps at her ear piece.

 _“Countdown’s on,”_ Santana points out first with one last check of the time.

It’s just after six so Emma should be arriving soon to the Met with Rachel and Dani. With everyone else deep in their covers now, Santana doesn’t hear a response but she knows they’re listening.

 _“So we made it, almost. I just want to start off by saying the nerves are normal. If they weren’t there, I’d be worried because these jobs don’t work without them. The nerves remind us that we really fucking want to pull this off and we will,”_ Santana starts off.

She’s watching her reflection as she finishes her make up and it’s almost like she’s talking to herself if it weren’t for the others’ in her ear. This pep talk is for everyone, including herself. She caps her lipstick and goes for her mascara next.

 _“Don’t worry about getting locked up either. It’s not so bad and I’ve still got a few connections on the inside so if all else fails, you’ll all be taken care of,”_ She pauses for a moment and shakes her head at her own honesty _, “But no one’s getting locked up because we’re professionals and we’re ready for anything.”_

From the food truck, Brittany smirks at Santana’s slip up. She can hear in her words that Santana’s trying her best to be professional. Afterall, this is _her_ job and she has been the mastermind behind the entire thing so far.

Brittany’s proud of her though, she loves to see this kind of growth in Santana.

Santana clears her throat and continues, _“These last three weeks have been one hell of a ride, huh? We were on such a tight schedule and you all really uprooted yourselves to be here. I want to thank all of you for sticking around long enough to see this through. You’ve all worked very hard for this so whatever happens tonight, I just want everyone to remember why we’re doing this.”_

With her clipboard in hand, Quinn stares down at her list and nods. She’s not reading what it says but instead she’s listening to Santana’s words and thinks about her daughter, her family.

Tina too, thinks about her family and their business and what this money can mean for them.

 _“It’s not for me and it’s not even for you,”_ Santana adds, _“It’s for all the little kids out there that dream one day of becoming a badass criminal.”_

Surrounded by a bunch of nerds in waiter uniforms, Sugar grins proudly. She’s the youngest of Lopez’s crew so Santana’s words really resonate with her. She’s been a pickpocket for as long as she can remember and she fills with pride that she’s living out this dream.

 _“We’re doing this for them,”_ Santana says earnestly, _“We’re doing this for the children.”_

\\\

Mercedes quirks her brow and turns to Brittany, “Did she just say _this is for the children_?”

Brittany chuckles, “Yeah, she did.”

Mercedes shakes her head and swivels back to her screens, “That was not what I was expecting her to say.”

“Santana’s full of surprises,” Brittany replies through her smile, “You get used to it.”

\\\

The entrance of the Met is cluttered with the chatter of celebrities being interviewed by news outlets and the bright flashes of the paparazzi’s cameras. Santana hangs back a little when she catches sight of Emma, Rachel and Dani just ahead of her followed by the two guards looking after the Toussaint.

Santana can see that Dani’s changed her hair color once again – a deep brunette – while Emma fusses over Rachel’s train as they ascend the steps. She keeps her facial expression neutral as she follows at a safe distance until she’s stopped to be checked in. She gains entrance easily thanks to Quinn and continues to keep her eye on the three as they head towards the exhibits.

\\\

Inside the dining area, Quinn’s as cool as a cucumber. She’s flipping through the pages of her clipboard and double checking all the seating arrangements so that everything’s perfect. Oddly enough, her job at Vogue is sort of a perfect fit for someone as organized as her. 

She glances up in Santana’s direction as she walks by the corridor and gives her a subtle nod before tapping at her earpiece.

“We can begin seating the guests,” She says so that those around her and the team in her ear can hear.

 _“I’m about to see so many famous people,”_ Sugar responds and they can just hear her chaotic excitement.

 _“Please don’t break character,”_ Quinn warns as she walks towards the dining room entrance.

 _“I’m not making any promises,”_ Sugar replies.

 _“Sugar!”_ Santana whisper scolds.

 _“Chill, I was joking. Lighten up people, you’re stressing me out,”_ Sugar groans and soon she’s entering the dining area as poised as ever.

Quinn catches sight of the pickpocket too and gives her a subtle nod, _“Okay, bring them in.”_

\\\

“Okay thank you. Enjoy!” Brittany says a bit too sweetly to another customer. She’s dressed in her chef whites with her hair tied up in a neat bun and she’s using the tongs she’s holding to wave goodbye.

From the other end of the food truck, Mercedes chuckles, “Why don’t you just put up the closed sign?”

Brittany just shrugs and goes to prep a plate of tots for them to share, “I’ve always wanted a food truck. Actually, I’ve always wanted an _ice cream_ truck. Ice cream truck owners just seem so happy all the time.”

“Well I know what _you’re_ using your share of the money for,” Mercedes jokes before turning back to watch the screens. She’s got eyes on everyone, but nothing too crazy is going down just yet.

Emma, Rachel Berry and Dani are slowly moving through the exhibits while Santana tails them. Across the venue, Quinn lingers around the host desk as guests begin to file in. Sugar’s there too with a bottle of sparkling wine, she wanders around the space filling glasses and offering top-ups.

“How’s it looking?” Brittany asks a moment later and slides a plate of tots between them.

Mercedes swipes one and pops it into her mouth, “Fancy as hell, but we’re good. Some of the guests are starting to be seated.”

“Sweet,” Brittany smiles and starts to untie her apron, “I’m going to head in then and check on Tina. Starters will probably go out in the next thirty.”

“Cool,” Mercedes nods, “See you in a bit.”

Brittany nods too and goes to fist bump Mercedes before she makes her way out of the truck.

\\\

Near the exit of the exhibit Emma, Rachel and Dani were just in, Santana lingers by the archway that leads into the dining area. She doesn’t actually have a place setting, so she hangs out near the bar and keeps her champagne flute close to her mouth to conceal her moving lips.

 _“They just left the exhibit,”_ Santana alerts the group with a subtle press to her earpiece.

Quinn looks up from her task and spots the three being guided to their table by another hostess. She begins to make her way over, _“I’ve got eyes on her. She’s being seated now.”_

 _“I’m coming by for arrival drinks,”_ Sugar says next and soon the pickpocket appears. There’s a quickness to her step as she approaches and begins to fill everyone’s glass.

 _“Britt, you can go on Rachel’s appetizer in fifteen,”_ Quinn instructs.

\\\

In the kitchen, it’s a mad house and there are bodies everywhere rushing to get dishes plated in time. Tina’s hidden away where all the other kitchen hands stay washing up and doing prep work. She keeps her head down though and waits for her signal.

Brittany stands off to the side too in her own section of the kitchen dedicated to special dietary requirements, watching everyone’s movements like a hawk while she listens to the others talk about what’s happening in the dining room. When she hears Quinn call her out, Brittany nods and checks her pocket for the bottle she’s meant to use on Rachel’s appetizer.

 _“Heard,”_ Brittany mutters before stepping up to the pass and calling out, “Ready on the vegan for table four!”

“Yes chef,” The line calls out in return.

Brittany smirks at the robotic response; one of the perks about this job is that she can be so many different things: a chef, a small business owner, a con artist. The possibilities are endless!

Minutes later, several dishes are brought to the pass. Brittany inspects them all and it really looks like she knows what she’s doing as she wipes away the chefs’ fingerprints left on the sides of the plates. There are a couple more finishing touches here and there including a few drops from the bottle Brittany had in her pocket into Rachel Berry’s vegan butternut squash soup.

She feels a little bad for what the star is about to go through, but it’s only a fleeting thought before she’s calling out, “Service please!”

Soon waitstaff enter and the dishes are on their way. Once they’re out of sight and Brittany’s sure no one’s looking, she presses at her earpiece, _“Alright ladies, soup’s on.”_

\\\

Emma sits rigidly next to Rachel Berry as she goes on and on about the projects she’s currently working on. The designer’s close to running off and hiding by the bar for the rest of the evening when an elegant bowl of soup is placed in front of Rachel.

Without an earpiece of her own, Emma has been pretty out of the loop so she can only guess where they are in the heist. But when the plate of soup is set down, Emma knows they’re deep in this now. She watches with bated breath as Rachel dips her spoon in and takes a huge mouthful. It’s a little disgusting to watch, especially paired with the obscene noises she’s making at the taste.

She could’ve gone her whole life without hearing Rachel Berry moan.

“God, this is incredibly delicious!” Rachel commends dramatically.

The rest of the guests at the table – including Dani – look somewhat uncomfortable as Rachel’s the only one with an appetizer for the moment. She takes another spoonful and hums in delight.

“I haven’t eaten anything all day,” Rachel sighs with her mouth full, “I must’ve forgotten, you know how long it takes to get prepared for these kind of events.”

Dani forces a smile, “Right.”

Rachel sees Dani’s failed attempt to mask her discomfort and pauses, “I’d offer you some, but I know you aren’t vegan as well and not everyone is accustomed to the taste of vegan food.”

“It’s just squash soup,” Emma says with the shake of her head before she realizes she said those words aloud instead of keeping them to herself.

Rachel shoots her a glare, “It isn’t _just_ anything. Substitutes were used, sacrifices had to be made in order to preserve the lives of many. I’m a hero for what I do.”

Emma blushes, “Of course. I apologize.”

“Well,” Dani starts off with a flirty smile, “I happen to think your veganism is sexy.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. You know what else I think is sexy?”

Rachel’s attention is swiftly stolen as Dani starts to whisper more. Emma tries to focus on anything else but them while Rachel laughs like a giddy school girl between bites of soup.

\\\

From offsides, Quinn catches Emma’s eye before closing the distance to the table to see how far Rachel is into her soup. She can just barely see the bottom of the dish and smirks.

 _“She’s nearly finished with the soup,”_ Quinn tells the crew, _“T-Minus fifteen minutes.”_

Sugar nods upon hearing the update and sets down her wine bottle in order to make her way towards the restrooms.

She moves quickly, only momentarily distracted by famous people twice, before she’s entering the bathroom. She’s surprised to see so many celebrities huddled in there taking mirror selfies and wonders if Santana would be mad if she happened to photobomb a couple of these. She decides against though, she’s on the job.

With everyone so distracted with themselves, Sugar starts to lock each stall door from the inside…only allowing to far stall to be left unlocked.

\\\

_Fifteen Minutes Later;_

“And I completely choked!” Rachel shrieks.

“No!” The guest next to Dani gasps.

“It’s true. It never happened to me before,” Rachel tells the table. She’s mid story about some audition she went for early on in her career when her stomach gurgles.

Emma actually hears it and goes to touch Rachel’s shoulder, “You okay?”

Rachel forces a smile and brushes off the feeling, “Of course, it’s nothing. Anyway, where was I? Oh, I managed to – “

This time Rachel burps and everyone at the table looks to Rachel half out of disgust, half out of worry. Emma subtly scoots her chair further away because the sounds coming out of Rachel do not sound pretty.

Dani’s probably the only one genuinely concerned as she leans in, “You sure you’re alr – “

This time Rachel gags and shoots up from her seat. She’s looking a shade of pale green but before anyone can tend to her, she gags again and takes off towards the restrooms.

\\\

Santana waits at the bar for a refill when the sound of Mercedes’ voice fills her ear.

 _“And she’s on the move, ladies!”_ Mercedes alerts them from the food truck, _“Sugar, she’s coming to you.”_

Santana looks towards the entrance that leads into the dining room just as Rachel rushes out. Just behind her, Santana can see the two guards running to her aid.

Or rather, to keep their eyes on the Toussaint. She doubts they care about wearer of the actual necklace.

 _“I see her,”_ Santana notes as she takes her newly filled glasses and heads towards the restrooms too. She gets there just as Rachel is slamming against the door and pushing her way inside before she hurls.

Two steps behind her are the broad-shouldered guards, but Santana cuts their path and begins pointing up at the sign hanging over the door.

“No way! I’m not letting you pervs in there,” Santana huffs, “This is the _ladies’_ room, yours is just there.”

“Miss, please. Move!” One guard demands but Santana is stuck in her spot.

“You’re going to have to carry me off, you’re not getting by. Trying to sneak a peek at the women in there, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Santana argues, shoving the men back with her free hand while she tries hard to not spill her champagne.

The guards eventually give up and instead stay posted just a few feet away from the restroom doors to wait for Rachel’s exit. Santana stays there too, careful to stand just outside of the blind spot’s edge so that she’s conveniently on camera for all to see.

Every so often the two guards glare her way and she gives it right back.

\\\

Inside the bathroom, Rachel stumbles into the last stall and drops to her knees before the toilet. Everything’s a blur; all she manages to focus on is aiming for the bowl. She feels so incredibly sick, she’s never felt anything like it before. Rachel’s skin feels clammy, her stomach is all in a twist and the nauseous feeling just won’t let up. The only thing that makes her feel any better is hurling.

Sugar appears out of the stall next to Rachel. Her nose is scrunched at the sounds the star is making, _“This is so gross.”_

 _“Quickly Sugar,”_ Mercedes warns, _“Santana, you’re right on the edge of the blind spot. Stay right there. Quinn, ten seconds.”_

Sugar nods and goes in after Rachel, “Oh no, you’re really barfing your guts out. You good?”

Rachel can vaguely hear someone come in the stall after her and soon a hand is rubbing gently at her back. It feels kind of nice and for a moment, she wonders if it’s Dani coming to check on her. She’s too preoccupied with throwing up to turn around and check though.

“You’re doing great,” Sugar prompts and just as Rachel heaves one more time, she’s able to unlock the necklace and quickly stuff it in her pocket.

Once she has it in her possession, Sugar makes her way out of the restroom.

\\\

From her spot by the restroom door, Santana sees the busboy Quinn got moving approaching with his tray. She begins counting down in her head and glancing towards the door for Sugar’s exit.

_3…2…1_

Just as the door opens, Santana _accidentally_ bumps into the incoming busboy who then swivels around just in time for Sugar to smoothly plant the necklace on his tray. It happens quick and the two guards are none the wiser.

 _“And he’s out of here! Everyone’s still in the dark,”_ Mercedes cheers as the busboy heads off to the kitchen.

Santana and Sugar share a smirk before Sugar slips into the men’s restroom to hide. Santana just takes a slow sip of her champagne, loving how the evening is progressing according to plan.

\\\

In the kitchen, Brittany smiles proudly to herself then looks over to Tina who’s smiling back. They both look expectantly to the door, anxiously awaiting the busboy’s arrival. It’s meant to only take thirty seconds at the max for him to arrive, but it’s now verging on four minutes and he’s still nowhere to be found.

It puts Brittany on edge and she quickly presses at her earpiece, _“Yo, where is this guy?”_

From her spot by the bar, Santana straightens, _“What do you mean?”_

 _“No one’s come in yet,”_ Brittany explains. She keeps staring at the double doors as if she’s willing it to open and for this guy to come strolling through already.

In the food truck, Mercedes checks the cameras and instantly spots the busboy with another staff member chatting in the hall. She rolls her eyes at his behavior and goes to alert the team, _“He’s in the hallway with some other kid.”_

Santana tightens her grip on her glass, _“Quinn, go kick his ass. He’s wasting time.”_

From the dining room, Quinn nods and begins to quickly walk towards the hallway. When she gets near, she can already hear their voices from behind the door. She steels herself and slips on her bitch-face before slamming the door open.

“What the hell is going on here?” She snaps and the two busboys instantly look mortified, “Your job is to clear, not stand back here and chat. What’s the matter with you two? Move it! Let’s go.”

The two boys quicken their paces and get back to work with a renewed urgency while Quinn let’s out a relieved sigh.

 _“Good work,”_ Santana compliments, _“Glad your mom-voice could be of some use.”_

 _“Poor Beth,”_ Brittany teases too.

Quinn rolls her eyes at them both, _“Shut up.”_ Then she glances up at the camera she knows Mercedes is bound to be watching and gives it a little wave before heading back to the dining area.

\\\

Soon the busboy enters the kitchen and heads towards the dishwashing area to unload his tray.

“Hi, can you bring that tray here?” Tina asks before the guy can start to unload. He looks at her oddly before shrugging and bringing the tray over, “Thank you. I just love washing dishes by hand.”

“Sure,” He says dismissively before heading back out to the floor.

Tina dumps everything into the sink of soapy water and then feels around for the necklace. Although the sink is full of other dishes and utensils, the feel of the Toussaint is hard to miss. She lifts the weighty necklace from the soapy water and goes to rinse it off. It sparkles beautifully, even under the fluorescent bulbs of the kitchen.

“ _Oh my God, I’m holding 150 million dollars worth of diamonds,”_ Tina gasps.

 _“Stay focused,”_ Santana warns.

 _“Sorry, okay,”_ Tina takes a steadying breath before slipping the necklace in her pocket. She looks around at the other kitchen hands, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

No one even gives her a second look before Tina rushes to the staff bathroom. Inside the small stall, Tina pulls out her tools she concealed earlier and sets off in dividing the necklace.

\\\

Back by the restroom Santana has been watching, she finally spots Rachel exit.

“Wow, that was such an experience,” Rachel sighs. She’s looking like a sweaty, disheveled mess but there is something noticeably different about her appearance: her neck is completely bare.

The two guards turn to her and gape.

“What?” Rachel frowns, “Why are you looking at me like that? Is it my make up? I tried to – “

“Move!” The guards demand and rush for the ladies’ restroom.

Rachel’s looking scandalized, as if a 150 million dollar necklace is more important than her well-being? It’s unheard of and she can’t wait to tell Cartier about their guards’ lack of empathy and compassion.

Fortunately for Rachel, Dani has been waiting off to the side for her to return. Dani approaches her looking rather worried and for a moment there, Rachel wonders if she had been waiting there all this time. Rachel hasn’t known Dani long, but she’s charming and attractive and the tabloids just love spouting rumors about their relationship. If Dani’s lucky, Rachel might just keep her around.

“Hey, are you okay?” Dani asks and Rachel is so relieved that _someone_ finally cares that she almost died in there.

“Yes, thank you for asking,” Rachel smiles appreciatively.

Dani smirks, “Oh course. You had me worried. What’s going on with the guards?”

Rachel rolls her eyes at their mention, “Apparently the necklace is missing.”

Dani’s eyes drift down to Rachel’s neck and back up to meet her eyes, “Oh yeah, so it is.”

Suddenly the guards are exiting the restroom. Their facial features are harder than before while they talk amongst each other in a hushed tone It’s not looking good at all.

“Did you find it?” Rachel questions when the guards still haven’t gone over for an update.

They shake their heads and one of the guards steps forward, “We’re going to have to shut this place down so we can do a proper search.”

“What?” Rachel gasps, “Over a necklace? Is it really that serious?”

“Yes, it is extremely serious,” The guard nods.

Dani scoffs, “Well, _I_ didn’t take it so can we just get back to dinner?”

Rachel _and_ the guards look at Dani like she has two heads before the guards are waving her off.

“No. We can’t,” One guard replies and taps at his earpiece, _“We’re going to seal the exits.”_

“Oh my God,” Rachel groans, “This is unbelievable.”

The guards don’t really pay her any attention as they begin to herd the guests towards the front of the Met.

\\\

From the food truck, Mercedes watches on with a careful eye as zones of the Met begin to filter out. At each exit, several guards are posted in order to check everyone individually for the Toussaint.

 _“Okay, everyone’s being moved to the entrance. Exits are being sealed now,”_ Mercedes alerts the team.

From the staff bathroom, Tina let’s out a shaky breath. She’s working diligently to break up the necklace but it’s probably her sloppiest work yet considering the time restraint. Regardless, she keeps her head down and stays focused as she keeps an ear out for Mercedes’ updates.

Within minutes, police and news vans are pulling up outside of the Met. It’s a flurry of police officers and camera crews wanting to get the first crack at this breaking story. Mercedes becomes giddy at watching all the chaos unfold from the safety of the food truck.

 _“Oh hell, it’s really going down out here! News vans and police have rolled up,”_ Mercedes adds.

\\\

Santana is blending into the crowd as it starts to move towards the exit, but she tries her best to hang back and wait for her signal.

 _“How’s it looking on your side, Q?”_ She asks.

From the dining room, Quinn scans the area and looks over to the exit where guards are scanning everyone.

 _“They’re about halfway through in here,”_ Quinn says then glances over to Rachel’s table where the star sits with Dani and two guards, _“Rachel’s still getting questioned too.”_

At the table, the guard asking the questions sits stiffly before Rachel and asks, “You didn’t talk to anyone once you were headed for the bathroom?”

Rachel lets out an aggravated huff. She doesn’t know how many times she has to repeat herself. She’s recounted her journey several times already and it wasn’t anything special. She felt sick, she got up from the table, power-walked to the restroom and put her head in a toilet.

“Miss Berry, please. This information is very important,” The guard presses further.

Not one to mask her annoyance, Rachel rolls her eyes and says, “Like I said, I wasn’t exactly in the mood to converse with anyone. In case you didn’t notice, I was rather ill. I went from this table straight to the bathroom.”

\\\

Back in the kitchen, Brittany anxiously awaits her signal. The guards have yet to come and clear out the kitchen and it’s important that Brittany’s out of there before that happens. When she checks the time again, she grimaces.

Time is running out!

There’s this energy and excitement coursing through Brittany’ body and she’s just itching to get the ball rolling already, but as time ticks away worry starts to chip away at her excitement. It’s becoming harder to keep her cool – usually she’s the most level-headed during a job – the longer she waits, but then suddenly there’s some static in her ear.

 _“Test. Test. You two hear me?”_ Mercedes asks.

Brittany’s never been so relieved to hear her voice and quickly replies, _“Check.”_

 _“Check,”_ Santana replies too. She has been evading the guards while she also waited for Mercedes.

 _“Okay. We’re secure. I’ve got eyes on the others so you’re free to move into position,”_ Mercedes instructs. This next part of the job only takes a select few to complete, so Mercedes patches them through to a private channel for the time being.

 _“Ready, Britt?”_ Santana asks.

Brittany beams with her infamous Pierce smile, _“Whenever you are.”_

 _“I’ll get into position,”_ Santana tells her.

Brittany nods and whips off her apron before tossing it on the counter. She heads over to area where Tina was once washing dishes and finds a slender man humming to himself in the corner while he scrubs at a pan. He’s tapping his foot to the rhythm as Brittany approaches.

She chuckles and goes to pat his shoulder, “Let’s go, Chang, it’s showtime.”

Mike Chang, former Olympic gymnast and personal friend of Brittany’s, spins on the spot and his bright smile matches the blonde’s. They’ve been in contact ever since Santana clued her in on this particular part of the job. When she had asked Brittany if she knew of anyone who was super flexible and down for a little thievery, Mike was Brittany’s first pick.

Mike quickly dries his hands on his apron before whipping it off as well, “Man, I’m relieved. My fingers were getting all pruney.”

Brittany scrunches her nose at the look of his hands, “Washing dishes is the worst.”

“Seriously,” Mike agrees before following Brittany as she retrieves their special cart.

With Mike at Brittany’s side, the two begin to make their way towards their destination. Most were too concerned with complaining about the evening’s interruption and making their ways towards the checkpoint to notice them sneak by the dining room. They kept up with their swift pace until they spotted Santana lingering by the entrance of their intended target.

“Wow Santana, you look…” Brittany couldn’t find a word worthy enough to describe the woman who stood before her. The hair, the makeup, the dress…everything about Santana was jaw dropping. It made Brittany’s outfit of chef whites seem so inadequate next to her.

Santana blushed at the compliment and tried to hide her coy smile behind her champagne flute. She knows she looks good and she has received compliments all night from strangers, but it does something different to her when they come from Brittany. With Brittany, she’s heard it all but the blonde’s flirty words never seem to lose its effect.

“No time for sweet talking, Britt,” Santana chastises lightly.

Brittany smirks, “There’s always time, especially when you look like _that._ ”

From behind them, Mike looks at the two fondly. Like Quinn, he has also worked with Santana and Brittany on and off throughout the years. He’s also well aware of their little…dance.

“Hey Chang,” Santana finally tears her eyes away long enough to spot the gymnast lingering behind Brittany.

He bows his head politely, “Miss Lopez. You’re looking sharp.”

“Thank you. Well you two better get in there,” Santana replies with a nod to the exhibit.

Mike and Brittany give her a resolute nod and head inside, but not before Brittany steals a quick kiss from Santana.

\\\

Once Brittany and Mike are in, everything becomes way more real for them. They’re surrounded by the crown jewels of eight different royal families and they’re going to nab them all.

Brittany’s quick to set up their cover. She pulls out a twenty foot selfie stick from the cart then attaches her phone to it before positioning it in before the exhibit’s camera. Mike’s already shedding his baggy chef pants and grey t-shirt covered in patches of drying dishwater to reveal the all black leotard he’s been wearing underneath. While Brittany moves on to unload the suspension system from the cart, Mike clips into his harness and shrugs on a backpack.

They both finish up around the same time and when Brittany spots his outfit, she smiles.

“You look like Catwoman,” Brittany points out then pauses to wonder, “Or Catman? Is there a Catman?”

Mike shrugs and adjusts his night vision goggles, “I have no idea, but I’m about to feel very Catwoman-like.”

Brittany nods and turns him around to load the suspension system into his backpack. Once everything is secure, she gives him a pat on the shoulder and he’s off. All Brittany can do is watch as Mike uses his height and agility to make it up onto the rafters. Brittany’s never not impressed by Mike’s fluid movements, he makes the most difficult of tasks look so easy!

Mike continues to stay focused as he moves along, careful to avoid the sensors as he goes and pray that he doesn’t make a wrong move and plummet into the moat below. Once he gets into position, he removes the suspension system from his backpack and begins to set it up. Brittany watches from below for a moment until she’s confident that he has everything under control up there.

When she’s satisfied, she heads back over to their cart and starts unloading waterproof bags containing replicas Tina made before. Brittany also unloads the small toy submarine she picked up the night before and sets it in the water. She attaches the first bag of replica jewelry and uses the toy sub’s remote controls to tow it in Mike’s direction.

It’s perfect time because Mike gets the suspension system online and begins his descent just as the bag of jewels arrives below. From there, it’s a simple switcheroo that they just have to repeat until they’ve wiped the entire exhibit. 

\\\

Outside the exhibit, Santana has already had to redirect a guard’s attention. Luckily, she was able to smooth talk her way around it but she doubts she’ll be able to do that again. She keeps an eye on the time and tries to refrain from pestering Brittany and Mike.

 _“How we looking out there, Mercedes?”_ Santana asks instead. She hasn’t heard an update since this part of the job began, but she supposes that’s a good sign.

 _“Still on the hunt. We’re all good,”_ Mercedes replies almost instantly.

It’s a relief and she waits a few more minutes before she checks in with Brittany, _“What about you, Britt?”_

 _“Making great time. So glad Mike was free to do this. I’m flexible but not like this,”_ Brittany says and it makes Santana smirk.

 _“I beg to differ,”_ Santana flirts.

 _“Gross,”_ Mercedes feigns a gag.

Santana’s in mid laugh when another guard comes appears. Her smile quickly drops, _“Fuck. Someone’s coming. Stand by.”_

\\\

The sound of slight panic in Santana’s voice has Brittany rushing to store the stolen jewels. Mike’s too far away for her to talk to, so she can only hope that he can feel the sudden tension and pick up the pace. They’re on the last display now which happens to be one large piece instead of several smaller ones so that’s at least a little good news.

In a matter of minutes, Brittany’s packing away the final bag and Mike’s ascending to the rafters to get packed up.

 _“Okay, we’re wrapping up now,”_ Brittany says.

Mike joins her a moment later and wipes the sweat from his brow, “That was fun.”

“Looked like it,” Brittany replies as she shuts the doors to the cart, “Now let’s bounce.”

\\\

While Mike and Brittany retreat with the cart to the catering van and Santana hides herself away in a janitor’s closet to avoid the guards, Mercedes patches everyone back through to the main channel as she scans the cameras.

Santana’s safe. Quinn, Sugar and Emma are safe. Brittany and Mike are safe. Tina’s –

“Oh shit,” Mercedes gasps then presses to her earpiece, _“Someone’s in the kitchen.”_

From the staff restroom Tina whisper-yells, _“What?! I’m not finished yet.”_

Mercedes watches the man inspect the recently cleared kitchen. His movements are slow and methodical, _“Tina, he’s right there.”_

Tina shakes her head. Her hands remain steady although her heart rate spikes, _“Just a few more minutes.”_

From the janitor’s closest, Santana hangs on every word between the two but she knows when they’re pressing their luck.

 _“You’re out of time, Tina,”_ Santana warns.

Mercedes watches the guard cross the room. It looks like he has his eyes on the restroom door, _“Guys…he’s close, just by the door.”_

“Fuck,” Santana curses and she’s quick to think, _“Q? Where are you now?”_

Quinn lingers by the water in the dining room and replies, _“The moat. What’s happening?”_

 _“You have to pull it out of the water,”_ Santana instructs.

Quinn pauses, _“What? That wasn’t the plan.”_

 _“It doesn’t matter! Just do it, pull it out of the water. Hurry!”_ Santana urges.

 _“Okay, okay. I’m going,”_ Quinn replies and hastily lifts her dress to reveal the replica Toussaint hanging off of her thing by a garter. She makes a show of retrieving from the water and lifts it high as she calls out to the guards, “I found it!”

Guards rush to her in an instant to inspect it with Rachel and Dani close behind. With a once over, the guard radios in to the rest of his team, “We’ve found it.”

Mercedes watches the guard in the kitchen retreat without another look, _“You’re good, Tina. He’s gone.”_

From the Janitor’s closet, Santana slumps against the wall in relief, _“Fuck. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.”_

 _“You and me both,”_ Mercedes replies with a light chuckle.

\\\

Soon after the guards retrieve the necklace, the lockdown on the venue is lifted.

 _“Alright Sugar, you can move,”_ Mercedes instructs, _“The lockdown is lifted.”_

Sugar slips out from the men’s room and adjusts her blazer before heading towards the kitchen to meet with Tina. Santana exits the closet too and rejoins the rest of the guests while Mercedes goes to get changed into her evening dress.

\\\

Sugar’s one of the first people to return to the kitchen and she beelines it for the staff restroom where Tina is just finishing up on the Toussaint pieces.

“Wow, that’s a lot of bling,” Sugar gasps and she’s almost star-struck as she reaches out to touch.

“Careful of the glue,” Tina warns before she takes it upon herself to load Sugar’s pockets with the new pieces of jewelry.

Sugar’s pockets are heavy and it makes her feel a little giddy that she’s basically wearing 150 million dollars worth of jewels, like she’s allowed to do it this time without fear of Santana scolding her. She thinks back to her leader’s pep talk from before about little kids dreaming about being criminals and she straightens up a little taller, because what she’s doing…it’s history in the making.

Once Sugar heads off, Tina leaves to get changed into her evening dress too now that her part of the job is over.

\\\

Out around the venue, Sugar begins to distribute the jewelry amongst the team. First its Quinn then Mercedes – now all glammed up in a beautiful red dress – followed by a drop off to Emma and ending with Santana. All smooth handovers and nothing is suspected. Once Sugar has distributed everything, she slips away to get changed too.

Meanwhile out in a parking garage, Brittany has just finished stowing the catering van and the cart of jewels. Now she slips into her helmet and mounts her motorcycle, heading for a place to get gussied up like the others.

\\\

Back inside, Santana lets the weight of the jewelry weight heavily in her palm while she keeps her eye on Dani who returns to the bar for another drink. Santana takes the brief moment to reflect on the past, their past. It wasn’t very long and it might’ve been a little bit of whirlwind, but she supposes it’s time to really look her pain in the eye and acknowledge it. Like Brittany said before, she doesn’t always have to pretend to be so tough. She can take a moment to honor her pain and how Dani hurt her.

And Santana does. She watches as Dani flirts with the bartender and smiles that same smug, shit-eating grin that once hooked her too. She takes in the expensive, designer suit Dani wears and wonders if it was the money they acquired together that paid for it. She remembers being in that interrogation room, remaining tight-lipped and loyal until she got word that Dani had cracked. She remembers feeling heartbroken. Not because she was in love with Dani, but because her trust was obliterated by Dani’s betrayal.

When Santana looks at Dani now, she just shakes her head. To think that she could ever get away with hurting Santana like that and not pay a price? She must’ve not known Santana at all to begin with. What Santana’s about to do now, it’s more than just payback. It’s more than just being petty or cruel.

This is for her.

So Santana makes her move. With a well-timed bump and avoidance of Dani’s eye, Santana manages to slip her piece of the Toussaint into Dani’s blazer pocket. When she feels it fall to the bottom of Dani’s pocket, it’s like the final piece of a puzzle sinking into place. It’s a great feeling and she disappears into the crowd of guests with the most proudest of smirks on her face.

Now, all there is left to do is enjoy the rest of their night. The entire team looks drop dead gorgeous, especially donning their new, custom-made jewelry.

\\\

With spending most of her night amongst the guests and their pretentious attitudes, Santana doesn’t really want to hang around any longer than she has to. Instead, she slips away and heads out into the night. She might have just a slight buzz going – an open bar can do that – but she’s coherent enough to read a watch. When she checks hers, she frowns at the time.

She glances down the street then looks the other way and her frown deepens: Brittany’s late.

Or so Santana thought.

Brittany steps out from behind the food truck parked across the street and her eyes instantly find Santana’s. She’s dressed in a shimmering green suit and there’s this swagger to her step as she crosses that Santana can only sum up to being completely Brittany. There’s this lopsided grin filling her face too and Santana can’t help but mirror it as she nears. 

“Wow,” Santana breathes out once Brittany stands before her. Brown eyes rake up Brittany’s frame and it’s like Santana’s words fumble to land with grace, “You look…”

“Better than your ex?” Brittany supplies with a smirk. She can spot the telltale signs of Santana beginning to short circuit and she supposes it’s only fair considering Santana also left her kind of speechless earlier by the exhibit.

Santana chuckles and tugs Brittany in by her waist, “Way better.”

Brittany molds into Santana’s embrace easily and glances at the woman’s hairline, “The blonde surprised me. You really committed to the part.”

“Thought I’d switch it up,” Santana shrugs, “You like it?”

“I do,” Brittany beams before glancing down Santana’s cleavage, “I like this dress even better.”

“Yeah?” Santana asks, her tone growing husky at the hungry look in Brittany’s eye.

“Mhmm..” Brittany hums, “But I think I rather see you out of – “

 _“Dear Lord, Sweet Baby Jesus. Don’t finish that sentence,”_ Mercedes’ voice rings out startling the woman, _“Take out your damn earpieces!”_

Santana and Brittany laugh as they pull apart and send off their apologies before taking them out. While Santana stores them in her purse, she looks to Brittany and asks, “What took you so long before? I thought something happened.”

Brittany quirks a brow and goes to tease her with a poke to Santana’s side, “Were you worried about me? That’s cute.”

“No,” Santana blushes as she bats away Brittany’s hand, “I was just wondering. You’re never late.”

Brittany teasing grin turns mischievous as she lowers her voice enough to send a shiver down Santana’s spine, “You really wanna know?”

“Uh-huh,” Santana hums almost entranced. She watches Brittany lick her lips and she’s suddenly so aware of how long its been since she’s felt them on her skin.

“I slashed Dani’s tires after I parked the van,” Brittany admits slyly, “At least, I think it was Dani’s tires. I’m not one hundred percent sure but it still felt good.”

Santana bites her lip, “That’s so hot.”

“You think so? I thought about just taking it for a joyride and maybe parking it on a different level so she’d never be able to find it but that would be too time consuming,” Brittany explains before setting her hand on Santana’s hip, “I didn’t want to keep my girl waiting too long.”

Santana swoons and she can’t tell whether it’s because of Brittany’s suave ways or the fact that she was out slashing her ex’s tires in her honor or maybe it’s because they just finished up a huge part of the heist and everything went so smoothly. Her body is all a buzz, but she becomes more aware of the familiar throb.

“God,” Santana just about moans, “I’m so turned on right now.”

Brittany knows. She knew it the instant she uttered the words _slashed Dani’s tires_ that Santana would become all hot and bothered.

“You and this thing with crime,” Brittany jokes, “It really gets you going, huh?”

Santana can only smirk, “Sex after a successful job is kind of tradition, don’t you think?”

It doesn’t take long before Santana’s pushing Brittany up against a streetlight and kissing her way along Brittany’s jawline. It’s about as public as they’ve ever been – not that it’s an issue – but it’s something new and that excites them both even more so. 

“But what about the Gala?” Brittany pouts half-heartedly, “Don’t you want to go inside?”

“I can think of somewhere else I’d rather be,” Santana replies smoothly.

Really, that’s all Brittany needs to hear before she’s relenting. She can scam her way into some other famous party another time, because right now all she wants to do is fulfill every dirty little tradition she and Santana has.

“You’re right,” Brittany mumbles against Santana’s lips. She places one last kiss there before nudging her away, “Let’s grab some champagne and churros while we’re at it!”

“Really go all out,” Santana jokes.

“Hell yeah!” Brittany beams and then the two of them are sauntering down the block hand in hand just coasting on that euphoric high of a job well done.


	9. Made in Heaven

Santana’s not sure what the time is – whether it’s the crack of dawn or well into the afternoon – when she wakes the next day. She and Brittany stayed up way too late after returning to the loft and between the champagne-induced giggles and sloppy kisses that tasted of cinnamon sugar that led to even more sex, neither can remember when they managed to fall asleep.

Santana hoped that when she finally cracked an eyelid it would be because Brittany was waking her with gentle kisses or maybe coaxing her awake with the proposition of coffee, but that’s not the case. Her phone has been buzzing nonstop for only God knows how long and it’s finally driven her to a breaking point.

Brittany begins to stir too, grumbling at the phone’s disrespectful interruption.

“Off. Turn. It. Off,” Brittany mumbles. Not only are they exhausted, they’re a little hungover too and all that noise isn’t helping with their developing headaches.

“I’m going,” Santana whines as she uses every ounce of strength she can muster and throws herself across Brittany’s body to reach the nightstand.

They’re a mess of tangled sheets and bare limbs, but Santana manages to get her hand on the phone just as the call rings out. What’s surprising though is the amount of missed calls from the same unknown number. There are at least ten there in the span of fifteen minutes and a funny feeling sinks to the pit of her stomach. Her interests are a piqued, but before she can take a further look another call comes through from the same number.

“You’re popular today,” Brittany grumbles before burying her head under the pillow.

It makes Santana smile – only Brittany can be adorable when she’s annoyed – but it’s that annoyance that has her answering this time. For both their sakes, she needs to shut this person down ASAP.

“Who the fuck is – “

 _“You are in so much trouble,”_ The person – a woman – says before Santana can even finish her sentence.

Maybe it’s the hangover settling in because Santana is slow to react. In fact, the words make her freeze. A million questions run through her mind: _who is this? What do they know? How’d they get her number?_

It’s so jarring that Brittany senses something was wrong because she pulls her head out from under the pillow and looks to Santana worriedly.

“Who is it?” She mouths to Santana.

Santana just shakes her head and shrugs but the color in her face is quickly draining. Brittany notices that too and holds her hand out for the phone so she can take over.

“Who the hell is this?” Brittany snaps, “And why do you think it’s okay to call so goddamn early in the morning? What’s the matter with you? Don’t you have any respect?”

The person clears her throat before replying, _“I’d apologize, but it is half past noon. I thought that this would be an appropriate time to call.”_

Brittany frowns at their matter of fact tone, “Oh. Well, it wasn’t. We’re very hungover so the appropriate time to call is never. Who is this?”

_“This is the victim of your latest crime.”_

Santana’s jaw drops and Brittany’s eyes go wide, “How did you get this number?”

_“I have my ways.”_

Santana and Brittany exchange a look of concern, but before Brittany can follow up the woman on the phone adds.

_“We should talk. In person. I don’t trust someone I can’t look in the eye and you’re going to want to hear what I have to say.”_

They can’t even reply before the call disconnects.

“What the hell was that?” Santana asks. The gears have been churning nonstop since she answered the call.

Brittany just bites her lip in thought; this wasn’t exactly how she pictured waking up the morning after the heist. She watches Santana for a further reaction, wondering what’s going through her mind.

When she’s only met with continued silence, Brittany gives Santana a comforting smile.

“We’ll figure this out,” Brittany says.

“I know,” Santana nods then leans in for a soft peck. She rests her forehead against Brittany and chuckles, “I should’ve put the damn thing on silent. That’s so not how I wanted this morning to go.”

Brittany smirks; apparently she wasn’t the only one thinking that.

“How’d you want it to go?” She wonders.

Suddenly Santana looks a little shy, “For starters, the first words you were supposed to hear weren’t _who the hell is this_.”

Brittany smiles fondly, “Uh-huh…What were they supposed to be?”

Santana bites her lip and lifts her shoulder in a lazy shrug, “ _I love you_.”

“You softie,” Brittany teases as she pulls Santana in for a kiss.

“Hey, you remember how the last morning after a heist went,” Santana reasons, “I wanted this time to be different. I was going to tell you how much I love you and just… _be here._ You weren’t going to wake up to an empty bed this time.”

“Santana,” Brittany sighs and Santana doesn’t think she’s ever heard her name sound so sweet.

“Now that I say it out loud it does sound a little lame though,” Santana blushes through a chuckle.

Brittany chuckles too, “A little, but it’s okay. I had other plans too.”

“You did?” Santana tilts her head to the side.

“Duh,” Brittany winks and goes on to joke, “We were kind of on the same page. I was thinking of blockading the door before you woke up so you couldn’t make a break for it.”

Santana lets out a laugh as she leans back and all her nerves are eased, “That’s not something you have to worry about anymore. I’m done running. You’re kind of stuck with me now.”

Brittany softens as she smiles, “Lucky me.”

Just as she leans in for another kiss, the phone buzzes in Brittany’s hand and there is a new text message from the mystery caller. It contains an address and a time for them to meet, which happens to be within the next hour and a half.

“Wow,” Brittany frowns, “That doesn’t give us a lot of time to get ready.”

Santana chuckles lightly, “Yeah. Let’s just find out who were dealing with. I think I might have a hunch.”

\\\

When they arrive at the address provided, Santana and Brittany find themselves at a bookstore. It’s an interesting choice for such a private meeting, but they just shrug and head inside. Brittany opts to hang back a little so that Santana can take the lead and she can alert her if she sees anything out of the ordinary.

Santana has a feeling though that the protection isn’t going to be necessary. At least, as long as her hunch is correct. She goes over to a random section and begins to browse while also keeping a subtle eye out for the person she will be meeting with. Brittany’s just around the corner in another aisle doing the same.

Santana feels the person’s presence before they even speak and it’s like a bad taste in her mouth that she can’t wait to get rid of.

“I heard that Rachel Berry has an amazing new book out,” A familiar voice speaks out from behind her.

Santana smirks; her suspicions had been right after all. The mystery caller is none other than Rachel Berry.

“Does she now?” Santana replies sarcastically. She continues to keep her back turned, trying to figure how she’s going to play this while she thumbs through Rachel’s book. The star stumped her when she called earlier, but Santana’s more alert this time – more herself – and she’s not going to let someone like Rachel Berry scare her.

“Oh yes,” Rachel assures her, “It’s quite riveting. On track to making it on New York Time’s Best Sellers list so I’ve heard.”

“Wow,” Santana deadpans, “I didn’t think she knew how to read.”

Santana hears the telltale sign of an offended gasp and she has to fight the urge to laugh.

“She most certainly does,” Rachel huffs, “Any rumor that states otherwise is purely incorrect. Rachel Berry reads very, very well. Besides, you don’t need to _read_ to _write_ a book.”

Santana tilts her head in confusion at that logic before she turns around smoothly. She ducks her head in greeting, “Well surprise surprise, look who it is.”

The star is dressed in this ridiculous khaki-colored trench coat with an equally ridiculous fedora sitting atop her head, not to mention the giant sunglasses that are shielding her eyes. She looks like a broke version of Carmen Sandiego and Inspector Gadget’s love child and it’s a miracle that Santana can even hold it together at the sight of her.

“Hello. I’m Rachel Berry,” Rachel holds her head up high and smiles.

“Shit. I would’ve never guessed it with whatever _all that is_ you’ve got on,” Santana waves her free hand at Rachel’s outfit.

Rachel’s smile falters, “My stylist assured me that this was what the kids call _a vibe_.”

Santana smirks, “Your stylist needs to be fired. Can you even see with those glasses on?”

“Well, it is quite dark in here,” Rachel mumbles as she pulls down her shades and nods to the book in Santana’s hands, “I can sign that copy for you if you’d like.”

“Wouldn’t that decrease its value?” Brittany asks as she steps out from the aisle to join Santana’s side.

Rachel jumps and looks between the two, “Wait. Who’s she? I only agreed to meet with a Santana Lopez.”

“That’s me,” Santana answers with her head held high too, “And that’s my girlfriend, Brittany. We’re kind of a package deal. Will that be an issue?”

Santana can feel Brittany’s heated gaze on her as soon as _girlfriend_ leaves her lips but she stays focused on Rachel instead. They haven’t really discussed labels yet so she’s sure Brittany’s bound to bring up that little slip later on.

“No, no issue,” Rachel assures her and turns to Brittany, “Hello. I’m Rachel Berry.”

“Hi,” Brittany greets Rachel before eyeing her up and down, “Nice trench coat.”

“Thank you,” Rachel looks renewed by the compliment and presses her hand over her heart. She’s genuinely touched by Brittany’s words by the look of it, too bad she’s not well in tuned to Brittany’s sarcasm.

When Santana sees the little smirk Brittany has on, she gives the blonde a slight shake of her head. Most people think Santana’s the bad one – and she is most of the time – but Brittany can be so much worse. She’s like an inverted sour patch kid; sweet on the outside and sour in the middle.

It’s one of the things Santana loves most about her.

“It’s what I wear when I don’t want to be spotted by the paparazzi,” Rachel further explains before turning to fix her book display. With her back turned now, Santana can see the obnoxious clothing label scrawled on the back of Rachel’s coat.

“It says _I am Rachel Berry_ on the back,” Santana points out.

“Of course. It’s my clothing line label,” Rachel replies in a matter of fact tone, “What else would I call it?”

“I don’t know,” Santana shrugs, “Maybe something that wasn’t so…literal?”

Rachel turns up her nose, “If Beyoncé can name an album _I am Sasha Fierce_ then I can name my clothing line _I am Rachel Berry_.”

“Are you comparing yourself to Beyoncé?” Brittany questions. 

“There are significant similarities,” Rachel says, “But I am clearly the more talented one.”

Santana gapes at her while Brittany just smiles that same Cheshire grin.

“You’re doing such a great job,” Brittany compliments off-handedly.

Again, Rachel misses the sarcasm but before she can shower Brittany with thanks, Rachel’s attention is swept up by a bookstore staff member coming around the corner.

“Excuse me, I’d like to speak to your manager. I have a bone to pick with them,” Rachel says with a hand on her hip then waves to the display with the other, “Where’s the spotlight? The red carpet leading towards it? How do you intend on getting any sales when this display isn’t even set up properly? My instructions were quite clear.”

Santana and Brittany watch the interaction curiously – so much for being inconspicuous.

“I – I’m sorry?” The employee replies albeit confused as hell.

“Just go get your manager,” Rachel instructs pointedly. When the kid runs off, she turns back to Santana and Brittany and lets out an aggravated sigh, “Can you believe that? What’s a girl gotta do to make a living. I tell you, it’s really hard being a star.”

Brittany smirks while Santana blinks blankly, but rather than waste time trying to navigate Rachel’s craziness, Santana gets them back on track.

“Can we cut to the chase here?” She asks tiredly, “We didn’t come all this way to discuss your shitty marketing tactics.”

Rachel looks to her in surprise, “I’d think twice about taking that tone with me considering everything I know.”

Santana doesn’t take too well with threats and squares her shoulders, “And what might that be, hobbit?”

Rachel’s taken aback by the name-calling but stands her ground, “Everything.”

Santana shakes her head, she’s over Rachel being so cryptic, “What are you talking about?”

Rachel smiles proudly, “Well…I once starred in a suspense thriller film called _Run Joey_ where I played a tenacious detective trying to solve the mystery of how a young woman accidentally died at the hands of her father. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

Santana crosses her arms and sighs, “I haven’t.”

That seems to shock Rachel, “Really? It was directed by Artie Abrams?”

Santana doesn’t look moved, “Who?”

Rachel gasps, “He’s an award-winning director. How do you not know? My rendition of _Run Joey Run_ was on the Billboard Hot 100 for 9 weeks straight after the movie’s premiere!”

Santana looks to Brittany who shrugs, “Don’t look at me. I don’t know what that is.”

Rachel finally hits a breaking point and just about yells, “It won three Oscars!”

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” Brittany replies faux-apologetically. Santana tries her hardest to hold it together.

“I – I don’t understand this,” Rachel mumbles to herself, “I spent so much on media coverage.”

“So you _do_ pay for paparazzi to follow you around?” Brittany points out.

“What? No!” Rachel turns up her nose, “Those are two completely different things.”

“What about the bull testicle thing?” Brittany eggs on.

“Alright,” Santana interrupts. She gives Brittany a stern look, “Quit it trying to rile her up.”

Rachel looks to Brittany in shock but the blonde only smiles back sweetly.

“And you,” Santana snaps her fingers at Rachel, “What’s all this got to do with us?”

It takes a moment for Rachel to refocus, “Well as I was saying…due to the extensive training I voluntarily put myself through in order to prepare for that particular role, I’ve become quite familiar with the intricacies of a well thought out scheme – such as yours.”

Santana feels gut-punched, “Oh.”

“Precisely,” Rachel smirks. Gaining the upper hand inflates her ego as she continues, “I know what you’ve been up to and I’m not the only one.”

That kicks Brittany into gear and she takes a threatening step forward. The height difference is comical as she towers over the star, “Who have you told?”

Rachel gulps, “No one, I swear! But there is someone that’s looking for you.” Her eyes cut to Santana as she says _you_.

Santana puts a calming hand on Brittany’s forearm, silently telling her to ease up. Brittany listens and softens a little as Santana asks, “Who?”

“An insurance investigator,” Rachel replies, “I got a visit from him. Very prim and proper. He showed me a picture of you at the Gala.”

Santana scoffs, “Really? Are you sure it was me?”

“Positive,” Rachel nods. She takes a long look at Santana and smiles, “You’re very pretty as a blonde but your natural hair color suits you just as well. Maybe even better – I’m not sure – but you are rather unforgettable.”

Brittany quirks a brow and looks to an equally confused Santana.

“Are you...flirting with me?” Santana almost laughs.

Rachel smiles knowingly, “You’re an attractive woman, Santana, and I can see how you might’ve interpreted my words as that, but it was merely a compliment. What I was trying to say is that I’m blessed with a photographic memory so I never forget a face.”

Santana’s smirk drops along with her heart which sinks too. Rachel’s following statement only makes that feeling worsen.

“Like yours, you were definitely there.”

“Fuck,” Santana curses and gives Brittany a wary look before facing Rachel, “Who’s the guy? What’s his name?”

Rachel shakes her head, “I’m good with _faces_ , not names.”

Santana lets out an aggravated huff. She has a hunch and lately they’ve been right so far, she just hopes that this time she’s wrong.

She looks to Brittany solemnly, “I think I know who it is.”

Brittany worries her lip and nods.

“I take it you two are familiar?” Rachel questions.

“Something like that,” Santana replies, “He might’ve busted my family before. What did you say to him?”

“I said I didn’t recognize you considering I was too busy throwing my guts up which I take was your doing?” Rachel says.

“Sorry,” Brittany apologizes half-heartedly.

Rachel only shrugs, “It’s okay. I happen to like the drama of it.”

“Weird,” Brittany says under her breath.

“So you didn’t snitch on me when you had the chance,” Santana recounts, “Why? What do you want?”

“Just the pleasure of your company,” Rachel answers with a dreamy smile.

Just when Santana thinks it can’t get any gayer, it does.

“Maybe you didn’t catch it earlier but I’m taken,” Santana replies, “And even if I wasn’t, I’m _way_ out of your league.”

“What? No, I’m not talking about that,” Rachel says, “Although, I’ll have you know I’ve been involved with beautiful people like you.”

“She’s flirting with you again,” Brittany jokes. Santana shoots her a glare before sending it Rachel’s way.

“Quit that,” Santana scoffs, “You’re weirding me out.”

Rachel waves her off and gets back on topic, “I want to be your friend. Well, I want to be friends with all of you because I’m fairly certain you two didn’t pull this off alone.”

Santana is shocked, “That’s all you want in exchange for this kind of heads up?”

Rachel shrugs and gives them both a nod.

“Rich people are so weird,” Brittany breathes out.

“Being apart of something special makes you special and what you guys do…it’s pretty damn special,” Rachel explains, “I want in.”

Santana softens, “I…wasn’t expecting that. It’s kind of sweet.”

“It’s a direct quote from this show I starred in called –“

Santana rolls her eyes hard. Just when she thought she was getting kind of use to Rachel’s antics, she goes and says something obnoxious.

“Enough of the name dropping,” Santana snaps, “We get it already. You’re an actress – “

“Singer, songwriter, actress,” Rachel corrects, “Actually the list goes on, I’m pretty multi-faceted.”

Rather than argue, Santana just relents with a drawled out, “Right.”

“Well if you need time to think about it – my inclusion into your little crew – I understand,” Rachel replies without missing a beat, “To welcome a newcomer at this stage would be overwhelming I’m sure – especially considering all the talent she possess – so I’ll be patient until you decide but just know that you don’t have much time. That insurance investigator fellow is moving quick.”

Santana just eyes Rachel – the star is manipulative, Santana can give her that. But to let Rachel go out in the world knowing what she does doesn’t rest well with Santana. When she glances to her side at Brittany, she sees it doesn’t rest well with her either.

“Well,” Rachel says upon their silence, “Good day to you both. I look forward to hearing from you soon.”

She heads off in the direction of the service desk while Santana and Brittany have a silent conversation amongst themselves. They both know what they need to do. Maybe a little of Rachel’s dramatics have already begun to wear off on them because they let the star get further away, letting her sweat it out until they decide.

“Santana,” Brittany whispers.

“I know,” Santana nods, “Just a little longer.”

Rachel sends a pitiful, longing look over her shoulder to see if they’re still watching her walk away.

“Oh wow,” Brittany breathes out, “She looks like one of those animal shelter commercials, just a sad little puppy needing a home.”

“Don’t mention Sarah McLachlan, Britt. I think she can still hear us,” Santana whispers.

“But you just said it…”

“Yeah, but I _whispered_ it.”

“You think she can read lips?”

“Babe, she can’t read period.”

Santana hears the tiniest of gasps and it makes her look up at Brittany. She’s staring at her so lovingly and her cheeks are starting to pink a little.

“You’re on a roll today,” Brittany points out.

Santana blushes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh yes you do,” Brittany teases, “First it was _my girlf – “_

“Oh! She’s looking again,” Santana cuts Brittany off. They both watch as Rachel sends another longing look over her shoulder towards them. It’s takes everything in Santana and Brittany not to laugh.

They let her go a few more steps before Santana finally calls out.

“Wait.”

Rachel turns and looks to her. She’s way too eager as she says, “Yes? What is it? I’m all ears.”

“You’re in.”

Rachel beams and rushes back over to shake Santana’s hand. She nearly crashes into a poor old woman trying to get to the registers and she doesn’t even stop to apologize, just continues to beeline it straight for the couple.

“Amazing!” Rachel cheers as she shakes Santana’s hand, “You won’t regret this.”

“I doubt that,” Santana says through a forced a smile as she snatches her hand out of Rachel’s vice grip and wipes it on her pants like it’s contaminated.

“Thank you,” Rachel bows her head again and goes to do the same to Brittany but the blonde is too quick for her.

“That’s okay,” Brittany tells her, “I can _feel_ your excitement.”

Rachel nods, “This is going to be so awesome. What happens now? What do I do? Who’s our next mark? Here’s a list of things I’m not comfortable with yet: murder.”

Brittany’s brows shoot up as she slowly looks to Santana who is equally surprised.

“Slow your roll,” Santana laughs, “You just go on about your day and we’ll be in touch.”

“Right,” Rachel winks and reels in her excitement, “Be cool.”

“I know it’s a hard concept for you,” Santana jokes, “But please, try your best.”

“Oh, I will!” Rachel nods seriously, “You can trust me.”

Santana doesn’t even respond; there’s only one person in the world that she trusts and it isn’t Rachel Berry.

\\\

Back at the loft, Brittany sits at the edge of Santana’s bed and watches her pace back and forth. She’s been doing that for awhile now and Brittany’s sure that she’s bound to leave indents on the hardwood floors. She’s not really surprised to see Santana like this though. Santana held it together after they left the bookstore, held it together all through lunch, and continued to hold it together on the ride back to the loft.

Really, it was only a matter of time before she finally cracked.

Brittany doesn’t say anything though, just let’s Santana have her moment to process because since meeting with Rachel Santana’s mind has been in a whirl. Brittany rather have Santana implode in private with her than do it around the rest of the team and send them all in panic. Brittany knows she would never purposely rile up the others over something like this though and that’s probably what is adding to Santana’s stress.

They’re all counting on her and she can’t fail them now after coming so far. She has to figure this out for the sake of the team.

“An insurance investigator? Are you kidding me? First Rachel finding out, now this fucking guy?” Santana grumbles to herself in disbelief, “They couldn’t find anyone else? It just had to be him? He knows my family’s history, we’re so fucked!”

“Santana,” Brittany sighs, “We don’t know who the investigator is yet. We can’t jump to conclusions.”

“I’m being realistic, Britt,” Santana explains, “I’m the best so they’re going to bring in someone who is also the best and there’s only one person that is even close to my level of awesome.”

Brittany just nods. When Santana’s like this, there’s not much she can say because she knows Santana isn’t really listening.

Santana goes on mumbling to herself again, trying to work it all out aloud and Brittany sits back while she does. She’s patient, she always has been when it comes to Santana, but she also knows when it’s time to step in so she waits for that moment.

Santana pauses mid-pace and it’s like she’s suddenly made a breakthrough. Brittany perks up in anticipation.

“How the hell can I get us out of this one?” Santana says instead and she sounds so dejected.

Brittany can hear the brokenness and decides that’s her cue.

“Hey,” She says and gestures for Santana to come closer. The brunette sinks down in the spot next to Brittany and the blonde instantly wraps her arm around Santana’s shoulders, “We got this. We can sort it out. There is always a way out.”

Santana shakes her head. She’s too deep now, “If it comes down to it, I’ll take the fall. It was my idea and I don’t want you to have to go through what I did.”

“Stop,” Brittany says sternly and gives Santana a hard look, “No one is going anywhere.”

“But my back up plans didn’t account for him, B,” Santana says disappointedly, “I thought he was out of the game. Retired early and moved to Guadalajara or some crazy shit.”

“Well, you said it yourself. People come out of retirement all the time,” Brittany shrugs.

“Not helping,” Santana pouts.

Brittany gives her an apologetic smile and goes to kiss her cheek.

“I don’t know what to do,” Santana admits softly. She looks defeated and it about breaks Brittany’s heart.

“Listen to me,” Brittany starts off softly, “We’re going to figure this out. _Together._ So what if we’ve hit a little hiccup? We’ve dealt with worse so this is nothing, alright? Just breathe, babe.”

Santana eases slightly and takes a deep breath in. She then releases it slowly and gives Brittany an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry,” Santana says, “Didn’t mean to lose my cool. I just wasn’t expecting that I guess. Things have been going so smoothly for the most part, I almost forgot there’s still a chance something will screw it all up.”

“It’s okay,” Brittany rubs Santana’s arm as she gets to thinking of a possible solution, “You can always look on the bright side; if it is the guy you’re thinking of it’s like a rite of passage or something. He’s gone after others in your family, now you can uphold the tradition?”

Santana cracks a small smile, “I was hoping it would skip a generation.”

Brittany chuckles, “Well, we can’t have everything I guess.”

“I guess not,” Santana shrugs. She looks a lot more calm than a minute ago but Brittany can still see the gears going so she reaches over and twines their fingers together.

“Don’t worry. Like I said, we can figure this out,” Brittany reminds her, “You trust me, right?”

Santana looks to her and nods. It’s like the only thing she’s absolutely certain of. Brittany’s the only person she trusts.

“Good,” Brittany replies as she begins to smile, “Because I think I might have an idea.”

“Already?”

“Possibly. How about we just make sure we know who we’re dealing with first? We can do a little digging or something before tonight?” Brittany shrugs before her smile turns cheeky, “But let’s drop it for now. There’s something I want to ask about…it’s off topic.”

Santana’s already feeling flushed, “Uh-huh?”

“Back at the bookstore,” Brittany begins and Santana already knows what she’s going to say, “You called me your girlfriend.”

Santana smiles shyly, “I did…”

“And you also called me _babe_ ,” Brittany grins.

Santana laughs a little nervously, “Yeah…it sort of just slipped out. I’m sorry, I know we haven’t really talked about anything yet. We’ve been so wrapped up in the job, we haven’t had any time to have this talk.”

“Yeah, I know,” Brittany replies and pauses before she asks, “Do you think there’s a lot to talk about?”

Santana looks to her in confusion.

She doesn’t really know what to say. They’ve been on the same page about things for awhile, they just didn’t know it. They’ve taken the backroads it seems like to get to where they currently are and they haven’t followed the typical steps others would in a relationship. First they were friends, then friends with benefits, then there was love but neither of them knew…so that’s a lot to unpack.

She guesses that’s what they’re supposed to do though, right? Talk about things?

Then again, haven’t they already done that? They’ve been doing the dance for years, just never put a label to it before.

“Because _I_ think,” Brittany says upon Santana’s silence as she brings up the brunette’s hand to kiss, “We’ve done a lot of talking already. I also think being your girlfriend is an awesome idea.”

Santana feels relief for some reason and can’t stop her smile from growing, “I think being yours would be pretty cool too.”

“Great! It’s settled then,” Brittany beams and pulls Santana in for another kiss, “We’re girlfriends now.”

Santana just giggles against Brittany’s lips, “Good talk.”

“The greatest,” Brittany winks.

\\\

Despite how their day started, Santana and Brittany continue with their plan for later and throw a little get together for the team. They’ve worked their asses off and despite what’s looming over them, they still want to celebrate their hard work. It’s nothing fancy; Brittany stocks up on alcohol – not the watered down stuff she used to peddle – and Santana orders a bunch of pizzas. When everyone gets together in the common area they just eat, drink and be merry.

It’s kind of nice being around everyone now that the hard part is out of the way. There’s a lightness, a sense of relief, and Santana tries to feed into that despite knowing what she does.

“Wine?” Brittany offers Santana a glass.

Santana tears her eyes away from admiring the team and accepts the glass, “Thanks.”

“You look like you could use a drink,” Brittany replies as she sips her beer, “I’ve got your favorite tequila if you want to hit the hard stuff.”

Santana smirks, “Maybe after this.”

They stand off to the side by the record player talking amongst themselves while Brittany sifts through Brittany’s vinyl collection. They’ve both had their eye on the time, anticipating their surprise guest’s arrival. Santana sips her wine slowly as she notices the time is drawing near.

The others are situated on the couches stuffing their faces with pizza and carrying on. Mercedes and Tina are laughing their asses off about something Sugar said while Emma and Quinn gossip about the Gala. They all seem to be having a great time; Santana actually feels just a tiny bit bad for the surprise they’re about to get.

“She requested I play this when she enters,” Brittany shows Santana her _Funny Girl_ record, “Think I should?”

“Hell no,” Santana laughs, “Why do you even have that?”

Brittany shrugs, “I think it came with the place.”

“Hide that somewhere she can’t reach,” Santana instructs.

Brittany giggles as she puts on Amy Winehouse instead. Just as she puts the needle on, Rachel’s breezing through the door.

“Greetings everyone!” Rachel says brightly as she makes her way in. Her gaze moves up to the high ceilings of the loft, “Oh wow. This place is gorgeous.”

“Oh shit!” Someone gasps – Santana isn’t sure who.

Then it’s mayhem; Sugar pushes Tina out of the way and practically uses the poor girl as a step stool as she throws herself over the back of the couch to hide. A wailing Tina knocks into Quinn as she tumbles off the couch. Quinn chokes on her wine and Mercedes has to smack at her back to get her to breathe while Emma nearly faints.

Santana and Brittany just watch it all happen from beside the record player.

“You people are so damn dramatic,” Santana chastises before taking a sip of her wine.

“What’s she doing here?” Quinn asks once she recovers. She’s red in the face from all the coughing while the others stare at Rachel in disbelief.

“We invited her,” Santana replies simply as she takes a step closer to them with Brittany trailing her.

“You what? Why?” Tina asks.

Sugar’s peeking up over the back of the couch checking to see if its safe while Emma looks warily at Rachel who is now sitting on the other side of Quinn.

“Because she caught on to what we were doing,” Santana tells them simply.

They look between each other confused but before they can ask any more questions, Rachel begins to explain.

“Santana is correct. There were several moments that stood out to me before I was certain. For example, I saw Emma taking pictures of me but that one didn’t bother me as much since I’m use to photos being taken without my permission. It was her bad acting that did it for me,” Rachel says.

Emma looks down at her glass guiltily.

“I’m sure you’re quite familiar with that, huh?” Brittany smirks from behind her beer bottle.

“I am, yes,” Rachel replies seriously, “So I started to become skeptical. I thought to myself; _why is Emma so adamant on using the necklace? Why did her voice waiver when she said I have one of the greatest necks in the world? Why would she lie about that when it’s obviously true?”_

Santana rolls her eyes but stays quiet as Rachel continues.

“Then at the dinner when I was suddenly so incredibly ill. That never happens to me,” Rachel pause and looks to the person next to her which happens to be Quinn, “You know, I pride myself on my gag reflex – or lack thereof – so I knew something was up when I just couldn’t choke it back.”

Quinn looks both scandalized and disgusted, “Why did you look at me when you said that?”

Rachel shrugs, “I thought we were bonding?”

“I literally _just_ met you…”

“So?”

“Anyway,” Santana interrupts, “Somehow Rachel figured us out so now she’s one of us. Get used to it.”

Rachel smiles proudly as she stands before the group, “I appreciate it, Santana. I look forward to becoming great friends with you all. You have no idea how hard it is to find people that would never make fun of me.”

“Not to her face, no way,” Brittany whispers to Santana.

Santana elbows her gently, “Be nice.”

“Says you,” Brittany jokes.

Tina looks like she’s warming up to Rachel already who is starting to make her rounds in introducing herself properly.

“Can’t be that bad, right?” Tina asks hopefully, “I think it would be cool being friends with someone famous.”

“You say that now…” Emma warns.

“She probably knows other famous people too,” Sugar beams at the prospect, “And famous people have a ton of expensive stuff they don’t need. They won’t even know anything’s missing I bet.”

Tina’s jaw drops, “Sugar…no.”

“I think you mean _Sugar yes_!” Sugar grins devilishly.

Meanwhile Rachel’s shaking Mercedes’ hand, “Yes hi, I’m award winning singer, songwriter, actress Rachel Berry. Pleased to meet you.”

As Rachel goes on to the next person – Sugar – and recites the same damn thing, Mercedes holds up her hand.

“What the hell is this?” Mercedes asks. On the back of her hand is a small gold star sticker.

“Everyone I touch becomes a star,” Rachel says casually, “It’s my thing.”

“Oh no, I’m having second thoughts,” Sugar frowns.

Mercedes eyes Santana with a disapproving look while Sugar inspects her own star sticker before raising her hand.

“Question?” Sugar says, “Do we have to?”

Santana rolls her eyes, “Yes. Yes we have to.”

Sugar pouts. Emma’s looking to her side as Rachel nears – she’s currently sticking a gold star sticker to the back of Tina’s hand. Tina’s the only one out of the group that looks down at the back of her hand happily.

“I don’t think I can go through this again,” Emma mumbles.

“Same,” Quinn notes, already trying to peel off her sticker.

Rachel hears them both and frowns, “That’s kind of rude. I’m saving you guys from insurance fraud and this is how you welcome me?”

“Hold up,” Mercedes raises a finger, “What?”

“Did she say insurance fraud?” Quinn questions and shoots a glare at Santana, “What is she talking about?”

Brittany narrows her eyes at Rachel, “Way to go.”

Everyone starts to panic a little but Santana’s quick to put a stop to it.

“Calm down! I was going to get to that,” Santana says, “So there’s an investigation going on but there’s no need for everyone to flip their shit. Everything’s under control.”

“We’re so screwed,” Tina groans. Sugar and Mercedes look worried too, while Quinn just eyes Santana and Brittany analytically.

“I can’t go to jail. I can’t!” Emma cries as she begins to rock back and forth, “There isn’t enough disinfectant wipes in the world to clean that place. I wouldn’t make it out alive.”

“You make it sound like people smear shit on the walls,” Santana says.

“Well, do they?” Tina asks. Sugar looks equally intrigued.

Santana smirks, “Depends who you’re stuck with. There are some real crazies in there, prime reason why I got myself thrown in solitary.”

Emma looks like she’s just died a little on the inside. Tina and Sugar’s jaws drop. Rachel looks disgusted. Quinn and Mercedes just shake their heads.

“That was mean,” Brittany points out. There’s a small smile there so Santana doesn’t feel too bad.

“Look, it’s a lot cleaner than you think,” Santana assures them, “But no one’s going to jail, alright? Trust.”

No one looks convinced except for Brittany and Quinn.

“Listen, Auntie Snixx is going to take care of everything so no need for the hysterics,” Santana adds, “You’re forgetting that I’m a professional and I’ve got a legacy to uphold so that’s fueling me even more. I’ve done a little digging in my free time and found out who the investigator is. I’m aware of his work and he’s aware of mine. I’m going to set up a meeting soon and handle it.”

“You’re going _to_ him?” Tina asks, “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of laying low?”

“He’s going to find me eventually, that’s just how it is. Might as well cut the crap and get straight to it,” Santana replies, “I’m not worried so none of you should be either. We’ve prepared for this. No one here is going to be the prime suspect.”

Brittany smiles proudly at her girlfriend. She knows just a few hours ago Santana was equally as stressed as the others are now, so to see her like this – taking charge and reassuring everyone – is a great sight to see.

It’s also super hot.

“Then who will be?” Sugar asks then looks to Rachel and it’s like everything makes sense, “Shit. Is it Rachel?”

“What?” Rachel snaps and looks to Santana, “You betrayed me!”

“Oh my God,” Santana kneads her brow, “Why did I think this was a good idea?”

She glances at Brittany who nods like she gets it. Brittany just rubs at her back comfortingly.

“We have a few to pick from – and no, Rachel, you aren’t one of them. How would that even work?” Santana replies then holds up a finger when Rachel opens her mouth to answer, “Don’t answer that. Anyway, there’s the incompetent security guards on duty, the lazy busboy, or – “

“The Ego,” Quinn supplies with a knowing smirk.

“The who?” Tina asks Mercedes.

“Girl, how would I know?” Mercedes shrugs.

“I thought you knew everything?” Tina replies.

“What do I look like, a damn wizard?” Mercedes responds.

“I think that’s Santana’s ex,” Sugar whispers loudly for all to hear, “The one that sent her to jail.”

Santana ignores them all and mirrors Quinn’s smirk, “Or her, yes. Rachel’s date, Dani, can also be a suspect.”

“Wait, you _dated_ Dani?” Rachel looks thrilled, “This keeps getting better and better! The drama, the angst, the layers! It’s so satisfying, I have so much to catch up on.”

Santana just shrugs and keeps her tone nonchalant, “They were going to look for someone, might as well be her. Right? As long as they’re looking anywhere else but at us.”

“And you told me you just wanted her to suffer through a dinner with Rachel,” Quinn eyes Santana before shaking her head, “You sneaky bitch.”

Rachel frowns, “Suffer? I’m an excellent conversationalist. _Dani_ seemed to enjoy herself just fine.”

Brittany scrunches her nose, “Gross. Keep that shit to yourself, Rachel. People are still trying to eat here.”

Rachel glances to the pizza boxes, “Are any of these vegan?”

Emma pushes the vegetarian pizza box closer. Rachel bows her head in delight.

“Sorry Q,” Santana ignores Rachel and says, “I couldn’t compromise that part of the plan until it was final. You get it.”

Quinn’s not too bothered, “You did what you had to. I respect that. Just don’t get me arrested.”

“I won’t. If everything goes according to plan, Dani will potentially go down for all of this,” Santana explains, “But we aren’t in the clear yet so everyone’s going to have to lay low for a bit. There are still a few loose ends to tie up and we don’t want to take any chances.”

Everyone’s pretty understanding – minus Sugar who groans and stomps her foot like a child.

“Can I just say how amazing it is to be apart of this?” Rachel beams, “I don’t vomit for just anyone so I’m really honored to have played an important role. It’s the precision and the attention to detail and the little grace notes that really makes something sing. Brava ladies.”

She goes on to clap but no one but Tina is moved by her little speech.

Quinn just laughs at her, “You must not have many friends.”

“No, not really,” Rachel sighs, “That’s precisely why this is great for me. I’ve always wanted to join a girl gang full of criminals, so much better than a book club.”

Quinn nods, she actually can relate to that. Book clubs are the worst.

Rachel glances to her side at Mercedes as everyone starts to chat amongst themselves again, “May I ask, what are you drinking?”

Mercedes looks to her glass then back at Rachel, “Pinot Noir?”

“Yum! I love a full-bodied red. I tasted the very best during my time in France,” Rachel babbles, “Have you ever been?”

“Do I look like I’ve been to France?” Mercedes questions.

Rachel sits back, “I – I don’t know how to answer that…”

“I’ll get you a glass, Rachel,” Tina says with a friendly pat on Rachel’s shoulder.

“That’s so kind of you,” Rachel smiles in relief.

\\\

Off to the side, Santana and Brittany watch the gang slowly – like very slowly – warm up to Rachel’s presence. She’s just a lot all at once but Santana believes she’ll prove her worth sometime soon.

“See,” Santana nudges Brittany, “Told you they’d all get along.”

Brittany chuckles, “Is that what you’re calling it?”

Santana shrugs, “It’s working out better than I expected, that’s for sure.”

“Get a few shots in them and they’ll all be the bestest of friends,” Brittany nods and takes a long sip of her beer before asking, “So you’ve decided you’re going to call him?”

“Who? The fucker who’s trying to throw a wrench in all my hard work?”

Brittany smirks, “Yeah. That one.”

Santana sighs and rests heavily against Brittany, “Yeah. I will but it’s tomorrow’s problem now. Tonight’s a night for celebrating.”

Brittany just smiles and clinks her beer bottle against Santana’s wine glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - One more chapter to go! Are you sad? I am. Anyway, peep that Lopez's 8 'soundtrack' on Spotify. Really it's just a bunch of songs that have either triggered a scene in all of this or helped me create a vibe. Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr with one of the songs on the playlist and I'll tell you a scene! Also, happy 'early' halloween!


	10. Cupid's Delight

Sugar let’s out a dramatic sigh as she stares longingly out of the front window. She’s surrounded by the others – minus Rachel, Santana and Brittany – and they’ve been doing their best to keep themselves busy.

Quinn considers it a nice break before she has to return to her boring life in the ‘burbs and has been catching up on some reading. So lame, Sugar thinks.

Emma’s busy scribbling new designs inspired by the heist in her sketchbook like non-stop and Sugar’s sure that Santana would confiscate it if she knew what the so-called designer was coming up with. Sugar’s not going to tell though, she’s no snitch bitch.

Mercedes is up to something shady for sure. Sugar thinks she has an online gambling addiction, but like…do you, boo. She considers asking if Mercedes would hook her up with an account too, because she thinks she’d probably be good at scamming people online. Afterall, she’s an ace doing it in real life! Maybe that’s her next venture?

Tina’s trying her hand at Tinder and failing miserably. Sugar’s tried to help, but Tina’s got such questionable taste in men that she loses interest.

So now, Sugar just stares longingly out of the window waiting for the day Santana finally gives them the okay that it’s safe to come out of hiding. She lets out another dramatic sigh and this time Quinn gives her a pointed look from over the top of her book. The bossy blonde really has that _mom-glare_ thing down pact, but Sugar’s seen worse.

“I’m so bored,” Sugar grumbles and knocks her head against the window to rest there.

“It’s been _two_ days,” Quinn points out as she turns the page.

“That’s so long,” Sugar pouts, “I hate it.”

“Me too,” Tina pipes in from the couch, “I didn’t know we’d be stuck in this musty old loft after everything.”

“Mercedes?” Sugar calls out as she turns away from the window, “Can you put on _Run Joey_?”

Mercedes pokes her head out from behind her laptop where she sits at the poker table and her brow is raised high, “Hell no.”

Sugar frowns, “But it’s so good.”

“It really isn’t,” Mercedes replies.

“Speaking of _Run Joey_ , I’ve been thinking…” Tina wonders aloud, “How come Rachel gets to leave while the rest of us are stuck on house arrest?”

“Because she can’t draw attention to us by skipping out on her previous engagements,” Quinn responds, “She has to continue with her life as normal.”

“What about Santana and Brittany then?” Sugar questions.

Quinn rolls her eyes and shuts the book in her hands in favor of sitting up from where she was lounging near Tina. She can feel the other’s eyes on her, she knows they’re also curious as to why the rules don’t apply to Santana and Brittany too.

“They’re doing a lot more than you know,” Quinn replies and she makes a point to glance at everyone, “This job didn’t just end at the Gala like it did for all of you. There’s still working being done in order for us all to get paid and stay out of jail. They’ve both got a lot on their plates so be grateful all you have to do now is lay low.”

That seems to shut Sugar up for the moment.

Quinn’s quite pleased with herself for that so she rests back and reaches for her wine glass before opening up her book again.

“Besides,” She says in a calmer voice, “Being in here isn’t so bad, it’s kind of peaceful.”

Tina eyes her as she takes a sip, “You just day drink and read all day.”

“And it’s amazing when you have a kid at home and a husband who sometimes acts like a kid too,” Quinn replies before she’s lost in her book again.

“I like it too,” Emma speaks up from her work station. She smiles with a little shrug, “I’ve been so inspired by all of this and all of you. I’ve been using this time to sketch out designs. I’m thinking about using my share to open up my own place.”

Everyone nods and starts to wonder what they’ll do with their share after all of this too.

\\\

A moment later, Brittany’s pulling open the heavy loft door with Santana close behind her. They’re holding hands – which is new – and talking excitedly about something until they realize that everyone but Quinn is staring at them.

Santana frowns, “What? You all look like we just walked in on you talking shit about us.”

No one speaks. Quinn she keeps her eyes on the page she’s reading but there’s a hint of a smirk there that Santana notices. The brunette narrows her eyes at the others.

“Wait, were you?” She questions and there’s a slight edge in her voice.

“No,” Tina says a little too eagerly, “We were just talking about how much we appreciate having this little break while you two are out there doing…whatever it is that you’re doing.”

Santana doesn’t know if she believes her or not, but she doesn’t really care at the moment. She’s still high on how great of a day she’s had with Brittany. She was intending to attend these auctions alone just so she can observe their hired actresses at work, but Brittany offered to keep her company and Santana figured who is she to deny her girlfriend of that? In fact, it kind of worked out in her favor because if Brittany hadn’t come then she would’ve had to eat lunch alone and there would’ve never been a quickie in the car between auctions.

Even though they were technically working, it was nice to be out and about together as an actual couple. This whole hand-holding thing is also pretty awesome too!

“Well good,” Santana responds with a smile, “As a matter of fact, I have some news that you might like.”

The others perk up and gather around Santana while Brittany takes a seat next to Quinn.

“Our merry band of lovely old ladies that we’ve hired are making great progress with selling off the pieces of the Toussaint,” Santana explains, “Sales should be finalized tonight so once everything’s deposited in Dani’s account then we’ll be golden.”

“Wait. Dani’s account?” Tina asks.

“What are _we_ getting paid with then?” Emma asks too. The others look around at each other confused and begin to talk amongst themselves.

Santana catches Brittany’s proud little grin and matches it before turning back to the others, “You’ll get your money, don’t you worry about that. Just have a little patience.”

\\\

It’s late in the morning the next day when Brittany gently wakes Santana with kisses all over her face. Santana blinks away the sleepiness with a content smile while Brittany hovers over her whispering, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Santana mumbles back. This little cocoon of warmth that’s a combination of being wrapped up in the comforter and Brittany’s arms is the perfect place to spend all day, but she knows she can’t. At least, not today.

“What time’s your meeting?” Brittany asks as she dances her fingers along Santana’s hip.

“Two,” Santana replies with a sigh. When she glances over at the clock on her nightstand, she groans at the time there, “I should be getting ready.”

“Yeah you should,” Brittany says but she only holds her closer.

Santana nods, “A few more minutes.”

“Okay.”

So Santana cuddles further against Brittany for a few more minutes. Leaving this bed is the last thing she wants to do, but there’s a lot riding on this meeting and she knows it needs to be done. She knows there’s not much to worry about, she knows what she’s doing, but she’s still nervous about it.

“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Brittany asks like she’s inside Santana’s head.

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

A moment later Santana’s tilting her head up to kiss the hinge of Brittany’s jaw. There’s a little flinch and Santana smiles at how Brittany so easily fell back asleep, “I have to get up, Britt.”

“Yeah okay,” Brittany nods a little sleepily.

Santana smirks as she plays with Brittany’s hair, “You can stay. I just need to shower.”

“No, no. I’ll get up too,” Brittany says as she begins to stretch her tired limbs, “A hot shower sounds like a good idea.”

“Sounds like a _great_ idea to me,” Santana agrees and plants one more kiss to her lips before she’s going to get the water started.

They’re a little sluggish as they strip down and step in to the shower. It’s a stark contrast to the chill in the air, but it helps ease them both out of their slumber.

But it’s not the temperature of the water or the freezing air of the loft that Santana focuses on. It’s how Brittany offers to wash Santana’s hair for her, how they take turns standing under the warmth of the spray to wash off, how the wet kisses pressed to bare shoulders elicit moans, how hands disappear between slick thighs, how whispers of _I love you_ can’t help but leave their lips as if they’re the only words they can remember _._

Before they became a couple, showers involved hot, dirty sex. There was a common goal of getting off and making the other person come just as hard. Knees would ache from kneeling on hard tiles and there was always that threat of someone slipping and busting their ass. It was always quick, always rough in the best possible way, and sometimes it’s still like that, but most of the time it’s not. Now it’s softer, gentler, and there’s this care…this _love_ they share and it’s like they’ve reached a whole new level.

Don’t get them wrong, they’re still always down for some hot, dirty shower sex but they’ve also realized that with feelings it’s so much better too.

\\\

Once they finish with their shower, Brittany slips into her trusty overalls and heads downstairs to see who else is up while Santana continues to get ready. Thankfully, Quinn’s made a fresh pot of coffee and together they sit at the poker table just chatting about nothing too important. Quinn reads the morning paper because she likes the nostalgia of it and hands Brittany the comic strips because she knows they’re her guilty pleasure.

“Can I see that after you?” Sugar asks when she peeks over Brittany’s shoulder to see what she’s reading.

“Totally,” Brittany smiles and reaches for her coffee cup, “Almost done.”

“Morning all,” Emma greets cheerfully as she finally steps away from her desk to top up her tea.

“Morning,” Quinn and Brittany say in unison while Sugar’s got her mouth full of donut holes.

They make a little small talk while Emma waits for her tea to steep and in that time, Tina and Mercedes wander over.

“Sup y’all,” Mercedes says with a head nod before heading to the coffee pot. She notices how much is left and looks to Tina, “You want some?”

“I think I’ll have tea today,” Tina answers politely and goes to sit with Brittany and Quinn at the poker table, “You mind if look at the real estate ads?”

Quinn quirks her brow and hands them over, “Thinking of buying yourself a place?”

Tina nods, “I love my family but I can’t stand living with them. It’s time for a little space of my own, especially if I’m still single. Mom’s the worst matchmaker of all time.”

They all laugh at that and fall into this comfortable lapse of chatting about nothing in particular again. Brittany takes the moment to appreciate this; how just a few weeks ago they were all strangers to each other strung together by a common goal and now look at them. She doesn’t know if she’d go as far as saying they’re all friends, but they do make a pretty good team.

And for a moment, Brittany feels a little sad that it’s all going to end soon. They’re going to get paid and go their separate ways and continue on with their lives. Maybe she won’t hear from them ever again – aside from Quinn – or maybe they’ll keep it in touch? Maybe someone will devise a master plan of their own and try to rope her and Santana into just like they did to them?

Who knows, but for now she just enjoys the company.

“Where’s Santana?” Emma asks before she sips at her tea.

The others look around for her too then look to Brittany for an answer.

“She’s getting dressed. She’s got a big day ahead of her,” Brittany replies. She doesn’t want to give too much away just incase this plan happens to fall through and they need to devise another one.

Quinn looks to her curiously though like she’s trying to connect the dots on her own. She probably can and that’s what’s great about their friendship. Quinn just gets it most of the time and they don’t need to do much explaining.

The others on the other hand look around at each other like they’re trying to understand Brittany’s cryptic words. Surprisingly enough though, no one asks Brittany to elaborate. Instead, they get whatever they need from the kitchen and disperse.

Brittany’s brows rise at that, “I thought I was going to be interrogated.”

Quinn just chuckles, “They know better now.”

Brittany looks impressed but doesn’t ask. She just downs the rest of her coffee before passing off the comics to Sugar then heads to the garage to keep herself occupied.

\\\

Upstairs, Santana spends a little longer on making herself look presentable. Not that she has to try very hard – she always looks presentable – but today’s going to be different and maybe she needs the extra confidence boost that comes with looking smoking hot. Her hair falls over her shoulders in perfect waves, her make up is on point, her outfit hugs her curves perfectly; she’s like a damn superhero and looking this damn good was her superpower!

She gives herself one last glance in the mirror before she’s grabbing her purse and heading downstairs. It’s no surprise that everyone’s spread out in the common area and Quinn’s already got a wine glass in her hand and it’s barely half past noon. She can’t really judge her though, she’d totally do the same if she was in her shoes.

“Going somewhere fancy?” Quinn questions as Santana appears by the poker table.

She just shrugs casually, “Not really. I just needed this.”

“You look like you’re on a mission,” Quinn nods. 

“I am,” Santana smiles proudly and looks around, “Where’s – “

“Garage.”

“Of course,” Santana chuckles, “Later Fabray.”

\\\

In the garage, Brittany’s crouched beside her motorbike looking over something when she hears the door close behind her. She turns to find Santana standing there and her jaw drops.

“Woah,” Brittany breathes out as she slowly rises. A little chuckle escapes her as Santana saunters over, hips swaying rhythmically, “Now _this_ is a look.”

“I try,” Santana smirks although a warmth rushes over her.

Brittany’s eyes drag up and down Santana’s frame and it’s like she’s seeing her for the first time all over again. Her heart swells and beats hard in her chest because she loves this woman, this beautiful, beautiful woman, and crazy thing is…she loves her too.

Brittany licks her lips and sighs, “You look beautiful, baby.”

And that’s what creates a crack in Santana’s cockiness. She can be all big and bad and drop dead gorgeous, play the role of HBIC like no one else can and run a whole girl gang practically on her own…but whenever Brittany calls her _baby_ it just does something to her. She feels like this giddy, silly love-sick girl and as much as she finds it a little embarrassing how one word can have her walls coming down, she also kind of loves it too.

“Thanks,” Santana smiles before she’s leaning in for a kiss. It feels like a sigh of relief and she does it again and again until Brittany’s mumbling against her lips.

“I really can’t get over how good you look,” Brittany says a little dreamily before she teases, “Sucks you’ll be wasting it on a meeting with someone trying to lock us all up.”

Santana throws her head back with a laugh, “Please. You’re the only one I dress up for.”

Brittany quirks a brows as Santana draws even closer until her lips are brushing the shell of Brittany’s ear.

“Wait until you see what I’ve got on underneath,” Santana whispers huskily.

It sends a shiver down Brittany’s spine and settles low between her thighs. She has to bite her lip to keep from smiling too big, but the anticipation just eats her up. She can’t wait for Santana to come back and she hasn’t even left yet.

Santana looks pretty pleased with herself as she watches Brittany’s thoughts drift and her pretty blue eyes become darkened with lust.

“Such a tease,” Brittany mumbles as she pulls herself back from drifting too far off. She wants to touch her but her hands are already a little greasy and she doesn’t want to wreck Santana’s dress – at least not until she comes back – so she twists her rag in her hands instead to keep them busy, “You positive you don’t want me to go with?”

Santana smiles fondly, “Yes Britt, I can handle him on my own.”

“I know you can. Just thought I’d go for like emotional support or something,” Brittany replies with a shrug.

“I love you,” Santana tells her, “But I got this.”

“Alright,” Brittany nods then glances over at her bike, “Need a ride then?”

“With _this_ dress on?” Santana laughs, “Not on that thing.”

“Fair enough,” Brittany giggles and goes over to grab the keys to the Fastback before handing them over to Santana, “How about this one?”

Santana recognizes the keys and smiles, “You know me so well.”

Brittany buffs her nails on her overalls and grins coyly, “Duh.”

“Okay well, I’ll be back later,” Santana says, “Stay out of trouble.”

“I’m not making any promises,” Brittany winks as Santana walks the short distance over to the Fastback and gets in.

“Well in that case…,” Santana smirks and beckons Brittany down to her level. The blonde obliges happily and leans on the frame of the door so she can be pulled in for a kiss.

“Good luck,” Brittany mumbles against soft lips before she’s pulling away and closing the door after Santana.

Santana only parrots back the words Brittany once said to her, “Don’t need luck when you’re this good.”

\\\

The meeting place decided upon is some random diner Santana and Brittany have walked by countless times. When Santana pulls open the door, the bells above jingle and alert everyone of her entrance. She sees the double-takes from the older men lining the bar and curious glances from the waitstaff. She knows that all eyes are on her, she’s the hottest bitch in the place so that’s a given, but she’s there for business and quickly glances around the place for the man she’s meant to meet.

“Miss Lopez,” Someone calls out to her and Santana turns towards the voice.

The insurance investigator smiles brightly and Santana has to fight the urge to roll her eyes as she makes her way over to him. She can already smell the hair product wafting off of him and the way he smiles at her just makes Santana want to punch him.

Blaine Anderson; just an overachieving, annoying little weasel that has somehow managed to climb ranks stupidly fast and has been breathing down the necks of her family for years. The Anderson and Lopez rivalry is a tale as old as time and here Santana is upholding that legacy.

“Good afternoon, Miss Lopez,” Blaine greets politely once Santana’s close enough and goes to shake her hand.

“Anderson,” Santana nods and slides into the booth so that she sits across from him.

“Interesting place for a meeting,” Blaine notes as he looks around, “Why not my office?”

Santana scrunches her nose, “And finally see what kind of hideous bow tie collection you probably have set up there? No way.”

Blaine’s smile falters as he presses a hand to his bowtie.

“Besides,” Santana adds as she looks down at the menu, “Apparently this place does the best tiramisu and my girlfriend loves that stuff.”

Before Blaine can ask anything further, a waitress comes over and tops up his coffee.

“You want anything, dear?” She asks Santana.

“Coffee and one of those tiramisus to go. Please.”

“Sure thing, hun,” The woman nods and she’s off. It only takes her a few minutes until she returns with a warm mug and fills it close to the top with fresh coffee.

The pleased smile returns to Blaine’s face, “Girlfriend, huh? Maybe you really are on the straight and narrow.”

Santana quirks a brow, “Not so much the _straight_ but yeah. I’ve been keeping myself out of trouble. That’s why I’m here. Whatever it is, I didn’t do it.”

Blaine laughs and shakes his head as he pulls out a few pictures, “Oh? Then explain this.”

Santana knew this was coming. She didn’t spend all night at the Gala in the camera’s view for nothing, so she leans forward to admire the pictures of her.

“Damn, I look hot!” Santana says as she looks over each one, “Can I keep these?”

Blaine’s easy-going demeanor begins to shift into something a little more serious, “Santana please. This is very serious. Millions of dollars worth of diamonds are missing and it can’t just be a coincidence that you were there the night of its disappearance.”

“Why not?” Santana questions as she sits back and cocks her head to the side, “I love a good party as much as the next person. You’ve got the receipts. Does it look like I was up to something? Because to me, I look like I’m having the time of my life.”

“And I wonder why that is,” Blaine questions with narrowed eyes.

Santana shrugs and averts her eyes to the pictures again, “Look at me, surrounded by beautiful people with a drink in my hand just as the good Lord intended. Who wouldn’t have a good time?”

Blaine let’s out a tired sigh.

Santana can tell he’s at a crossroads and getting frustrated so she’s pretty damn pleased about that. It makes her swell with pride because she really has this thing wrapped up so tight that not even Blaine can figure it out. But she knows he’s a smart son of a bitch so she doesn’t get too cocky just yet. 

Blaine continues to stew while Santana brings the mug close to her lips. Riling him up is a lot easier than she suspected. She figured he’d have way more on her than just a couple of pictures and she’s surprised considering his merit.

“Honestly, with your track record and your family history I don’t know what to believe,” Blaine admits. He looks up at Santana – like really looks at her like he’s trying to see something beneath the surface.

Santana’s a pro though so he’s not going to find anything there. She’s not going to crack and deep down Blaine knows that.

“Well, one look at these pictures I think gets me off the hook,” Santana explains and taps at one of the pictures, “Solid alibi right there, don’t you think?”

Blaine crosses his arms and Santana feels as though she’s almost won.

“Can I go now?” She asks even though she knows she’s not yet finished with him.

“I still have questions,” Blaine replies, “And don’t you need your tiramisu?”

“You’re right,” Santana smirks and lifts her mug to her lips, “You’ve got until the waitress brings it over and then I’m out.”

“Fine,” Blaine sighs, “I’ve been wracking my brain trying to figure out how the hell this happened. How such a valuable necklace practically disappeared in thin air. I’ve got suspects who should be guilty but aren’t and then there’s you who had been smiling for the camera all night.”

“Sounds like you got yourself a real shit show on your hands,” Santana dismisses, “Doesn’t concern me.”

“But it does,” Blaine urges, “I know you had something to do with this but I just can’t…I can’t connect the dots.”

“Because like I said,” Santana replies, “I didn’t do it.”

Blaine laughs again before he sighs, “Listen Santana, I don’t want you.”

“Never heard that one before.”

“Let me clarify,” He says, “I don’t want you, I want the necklace. I don’t care how you get it back to me, I’ll make something up. I’m just tired of doing this.”

Santana perks up; this is going way better than she anticipated.

“I honestly don’t get paid enough so just tell me,” Blaine adds, “Where’s the necklace? That’s all I’m after. The sooner I wrap this case up the faster I can get back to my life.”

Santana smirks, “Which I’m sure is very bland and boring, just like you.”

Blaine doesn’t take her bait, “I’ll ask again. Where’s the necklace, Santana?”

“The whole thing?” Santana questions before she shrugs, “No idea, but I might no where some of it is.”

“Some of it? _Some?_ ” Blaine looks like he’s going to have a heart attack.

“Hypothetically, yes,” Santana replies, “Maybe like ten percent of it? Give or take?”

Blaine mutters to himself beneath his breath while his face goes a little red. It takes him a minute to get himself together and then he’s turning to Santana and calmly asking, “Where?”

Santana doesn’t answer with words. Instead, she slides her phone across the table. On it is a picture of Dani from the Gala and it all begins to click for Blaine.

“Right,” Blaine nods, “A classic case of revenge. An eye for an eye so to speak.”

“It’s what I do best.”

“You know this isn’t healthy, right?” Blaine says worriedly, “It’s not good for the heart to hang on to so much pain, Santana. I know a great counselor that specializes in –“

“I process shit my own way and it’s working just fine for me,” Santana brushes off as she slips her phone back in her purse,” Now, for argument’s sake…how does one get a search warrant?”

Blaine bobs his head from side to side as he thinks, “I’d need probable cause.”

“That’s what I thought,” Santana smirks. In that moment, the waitress brings over her takeaway box and Santana smiles up at her in thanks before looking back at Blaine, “This was productive.”

“I suppose,” Blaine frowns as Santana stands and throws down a couple bills on the table.

“Wait for my call,” She tells him before walking out.

\\\

Back at the loft, Brittany’s trying her hardest to keep busy while she awaits Santana’s call. When her phone finally does ring, she practically lunges for it.

“Hey San!” Brittany greets eagerly, “How’d it go?”

_“Perfectly. He’s got nothing on us which I was really surprised about but I’m not complaining.”_

Brittany feels like a weight has been lifted, “That’s so good. Did you find out about the warrant?”

 _“Sure did and you were right! It’s absolutely genius, obviously._ ”

Brittany blushes, “He’d need probable cause?”

_“Yup and that should be easy to get.”_

“It should,” Brittany nods, “I’ll make the call now.”

_“Great, I’m on my way back. I’ll see you soon.”_

They say their goodbyes and then Brittany’s dialing another number.

_“Hello, Rachel Berry speaking.”_

Brittany rolls her eyes, “Hey Rachel. It’s Brittany.”

 _“Oh!”_ Rachel’s voice turns chipper, “ _Hello Brittany, how are you?”_

“Good. I’ve got a job for you,” Brittany says, “It’s a very important task.”

_“Of course, I’m ready. What do you need me to do?”_

“We’re going to need a certain picture taken of an item,” Brittany begins to explain, “But this item currently resides in Dani’s jacket from the Gala. We’re going to need you to get in there and take a picture of it.”

Rachel’s quiet for a moment and Brittany begins to wonder if the call disconnected on accident.

“Hel – “

_“This is amazing. Oh my God!”_

Brittany bites her tongue while Rachel excitedly rambles. Really, she starts to tune out the more she talks but it’s one question that reels Brittany back in.

_“You want me to seduce her?”_

“I don’t really want to know how you do it,” Brittany responds, “Just get it done.”

_“I’m on it. This is so exciting! My first job. I can play this so many ways, but which to choose? Maybe I can use those handcuffs I bought? I’ve been wanting to try those out on someone. They’re authentic.”_

Brittany frowns with disgust. Imagining Rachel Berry seducing Dani with a pair of handcuffs is not an image she wants or needs.

“Gross,” Brittany mumbles.

_“I see why you people do this! God, the thrill of it is invigorating.”_

“Yeah. Okay. Well, text me the picture when you get it.”

_“Of course. Should I wear a lacy – “_

Brittany hangs up on her immediately.

\\\

Later that night, most of the team has headed off to bed aside from Mercedes who spends hours on end on her laptop doing who knows what. Santana and Brittany wander up to Brittany’s room but neither of them are tired. They know Rachel’s out there doing whatever she can to get this picture and they can’t really settle in for bed until they receive it.

Instead, Brittany lounges on the bed with a motorcycle magazine in her lap while Santana lazily watches her turn the page. She’s got her head on Brittany’s shoulder and their legs tangle together for warmth. It’s a nice way to end the night, wrapped up in each other like this, and Santana basks in how easy it is to feel so comfortable around Brittany.

“I never thanked you for talking to Rachel,” Santana mutters like she’s lost in thought.

Brittany snickers, “That’s okay.”

Santana tilts to look up at her, “No, seriously. You came up with the search warrant idea and using Rachel…I never would’ve thought to do that.”

“Sure you would’ve,” Brittany shrugs.

“Not without you guiding me,” Santana replies and leans up to kiss the underside of Brittany’s jaw, “So thank you. Thank you for having my back.”

Brittany smiles fondly, “For you? Always.”

Santana blushes, “Have I ever told you that I love you?”

Brittany pretends to ponder, “Once before I think? But tell me again.”

Santana giggles and whispers _I love you_ between sweet kisses.

\\\

Brittany gets the text from Rachel shortly after. The picture shows a piece of the Toussaint Santana planted on Dani the night of the Gala and it’s perfectly framed alongside the necktie Dani wore. 

_Rachel B. – Is this acceptable? I’ve got her handcuffed to the bed so I can take another if you need._

“Oh wow,” Santana laughs once Brittany shows her the text, “Rachel really does move quick.”

“Apparently,” Brittany nods, “And she found a use for those handcuffs she told me about after all.”

“She _told_ you what she was going to do?” Santana scrunches her nose cutely.

“It was against my will,” Brittany sighed. 

“I’m so sorry,” Santana teases then glances back at the picture, “This is perfect though. I’m going to forward it to myself. Tell her I said thanks.”

“I’m sure she’ll be very happy that you approve,” Brittany says and gets to work typing a reply while Santana hurriedly sends off the picture to Blaine.

_Santana L. – This should do it. Have fun!_

Blaine texts back almost instantly and showers Santana with gratitude. All she cares about though is that she and her team are off the hook. Blaine assures her that they are.

Now, it’s only a matter of time before everything falls into place like pieces of a puzzle.

\\\

Within a day she gets word that Dani has been arrested. It’s not looking good for her ex considering the amount of evidence pinned against her, but that’s what you get when you fuck over a Lopez. 

Santana hopes Dani feels everything she did when she got picked up. She hopes Dani squirms under the hot lamp in the interrogation room. She hopes Dani feels regret set into her bones for what she did to Santana. It’ll only be then that Santana finally feels like she can move on with her life, like that chapter is done and dusted.

Maybe she’s petty for setting Dani up like this, but she doesn’t care. In the end, Karma’s a bitch and so is she.

\\\

“It’s official,” Brittany exclaims as soon as she finds Santana lounging on the couch with Quinn.

“What? What’s going on?” Santana sits up while Brittany dances around in front of her. The others notice the commotion and come in for a better listen.

The blonde has her phone in her hand and starts to read off some article for all to hear that explains the Toussaint debacle and how _Rachel Berry’s mysterious last-minute date_ was the one who made off with the necklace and is now looking at a long time in jail.

“You hear that, San? She’s looking at a long sentence,” Brittany says excitedly before she’s wrapping Santana up in a tight hug. The others cheer too and exchange hugs.

It’s the best news Santana’s heard in awhile because this is it. This is the end. They did the job and Dani’s paying for it just like Santana planned and now all there’s left to do is celebrate!

\\\

Similar to the day after the Gala, Santana and Brittany grab pizza and alcohol and let the team go wild. Mercedes sets up the music this time and everyone dances like crazy with a slice of pizza in one hand and their choice of drink in the other. Even Santana and Brittany let loose and the others can’t get enough of them.

“You’re so much better when you’re tipsy!” Sugar cheers as she clinks her bottle with Santana’s.

The brunette just laughs and continues to dance on Brittany until Rachel arrives with a box of champagne. Everyone flocks to her and for a moment Rachel thinks it’s because of her, but she’s quick to realize it’s only because she brought the expensive stuff. Still, she doesn’t really mind and pops a bottle to catch up to her new friends.

“You guys started without me!” Rachel looks somewhat offended but Tina just pats her back while Sugar takes the box of champagne off her hands then comes back around to give her a drink.

“Got you a whole box to yourself,” Tina says as she pushes a box of pizza into Rachel’s hands too.

“Is it ve – “

“It’s vegan,” Quinn assures her with a small smile before she clinks her glass with Rachel’s.

“You can never be too sure,” Rachel explains and shoots a weary glare in Brittany’s direction, “I’ve been poisoned before.”

Quinn just snickers into her glass.

“Wait, wait!” Santana stops before everyone gets too wasted. Mercedes stops the music and the others look at her curiously. Santana just climbs up on the coffee table with Brittany’s help, “I want to say a proper thank you.”

“Here we go,” Quinn chuckles to Brittany, “She going to turn into a weepy, hysterical drunk again?”

“She just has a lot of feelings,” Brittany giggles then slaps at Santana’s ass.

“Hey, quit it down there,” Santana swats away at Brittany’s hand.

“Speech! Speech! Speech!” Sugar starts to chant and soon the others are joining in.

“Okay, okay! Shut up, I’m going,” Santana laughs before she tries to compose herself. “I just wanted to say that you guys are fucking awesome,” Santana says with a raised bottle, “Thank you for being apart of this. Really, couldn’t have do it without you. We make a pretty awesome fucking team.”

Everyone starts to clap and cheer and Santana laughs as she steps down, bracing herself on Brittany’s shoulder.

“You’re cute,” Brittany whispers and plants a kiss on Santana’s cheek.

Santana just blushes and goes to reply but it’s drowned out by Rachel who’s still pretty sober.

“I do have one question. Really it’s an observation,” Rachel says and everyone turns to her, “I believe there’s a small discrepancy in the amount of money we’re all receiving. Something’s just not quite adding up? Not that I’m complaining, but…”

The others start to panic but Santana just smirks at Brittany.

“You want to tell them?” Santana asks and there’s this Cheshire grin spreading up to her cheeks.

Brittany shakes her head, “You do it.”

“Alright,” Santana shrugs and turns a proud smile to the others, “You thought we were only going after _one_ necklace?”

Brittany chuckles, “You don’t know us at all.”

Now everyone’s even more confused than before, but their eyes follow Santana and Brittany as they walk away from them.

“While everyone was so focused on the Toussaint, no one even bothered to check on the other exhibit,” Santana explains simply.

Brittany moves to open the door of a fridge that had been moved off to the side of the kitchen. It’s filled to the brim with the crown jewels of eight different royal families that just so happened to be on display at the Met and the best part is…they aren’t replicas.

“Woah,” Sugar breathes out.

“All or nothing!” Brittany cheers while the others scramble to get a closer look.

“Oh my God!” Emma gasps, “They’re real?”

“Oh they’re _very_ real,” Santana nods.

“I was wondering why we suddenly had two fridges,” Sugar mumbles, “It makes so much sense now.”

“Wait, how did you manage to do all of this?” Emma asks.

Santana glances over at Brittany and smiles proudly, “The floor’s yours, B.”

“Well like Santana said, everyone was distracted with the Toussaint missing and being on lockdown. We used that to our advantage and decided to go on a little private tour for ourselves,” Brittany explains simply, “Why go through all that trouble just for one necklace, you know?”

“Exactly,” Santana nods, “We weren’t just printing off the diamonds needed for the Toussaint either. Tina made replicas of all the jewelry on display in that particular exhibit.”

“I’ve never worked so fast in my entire life,” Tina admits quietly.

“And it’s very much appreciated,” Santana commends, “After that, it was all acrobats.”

“Yup! And that’s where I called in a favor,” Brittany adds then cups her hand around her mouth and calls out, “Yo Chang!”

Everyone turns as Mike Chang enters.

He’s looking dapper in his dress shirt and vest but his rolled up sleeves make him look just a little more casual. There’s this charming smile on his face as he strolls over to the others.

“Dibs!” Tina, Sugar and Rachel all yell out at once. They glare at one another when neither of them backs down.

“I said it first,” Tina urged.

Sugar waves her off, “No, _I_ did!”

“Neither of you stand a chance,” Rachel turns up her nose, “ _I’m_ famous.”

“Just barely,” Sugar frowns.

“Mike here is a former Olympian,” Brittany introduces as Mike joins her side.

“Interesting. I too am award-winning,” Rachel comments.

“It’s nothing special,” Mike replies with a chuckle, “I didn’t win a medal or anything.”

“That’s okay,” Sugar and Tina say in unison with these too-sweet smiles on their faces.

Santana rolls her eyes; the three of them look absolutely ridiculous fawning over the guy but she guesses that’s what happens when you’re cooped up in a house for weeks without sex.

Santana obviously wouldn’t know about that though, she’s lucky enough to get it on the regular.

“Anyway,” Santana pulls their attention back, “He used his sick gymnast skills to help us clean the place out.”

“Being flexible has it’s perks outside of the bedroom too, right Mike?” Brittany jokes with a nudge to his arm.

“Uhhh…sure. Yeah,” Mike shrugs awkwardly.

“You’re so hot,” Tina practically drools over him.

Santana looks embarrassed for her, “Jesus. Get it together, girl.”

“You have no game,” Sugar shakes her head disapprovingly at Tina.

“What?” Tina gasps, “He is!”

“Yeah, but you don’t just blurt it out,” Sugar argues, “It’s like you’ve never talked to a hot guy before.”

“Sorry Mike,” Brittany says coolly, “They haven’t been around a guy in awhile.”

Mike smiles, “That’s cool.”

“Like I was saying,” Santana continues, “While Mike and Brittany did that, I kept an eye out incase any guard decided to take a peek. It was a tight time frame but we made it work, clearly.”

“That’s amazing,” Emma applauds.

Santana smiles proudly, “So with this little diversion, everyone’s cut is now up to about 38 million.”

“Holy shit!”

Santana chuckles at the outburst and turns to Mike, “Mike, you’ll get a good chunk from me and Britt’s share.”

“Appreciate it,” He bows his head.

Santana sinks into Brittany’s side and the blonde wraps her arm around her shoulders while they watch the others implode.

“Spend it wisely, ladies,” Santana tells them and cuts her eyes to the only guy in the room. She gives him an apologetic smile, “And Mike.”

\\\

In the coming days, one by one the girls on the team return to their lives with their bank accounts a lot fuller than they arrived. There are whispers of road trips and extravagant gifts to themselves and the start of small business ventures and Santana feels kind of proud that she’s funding that in a way.

She doesn’t really care what they do with their cuts, she just hopes that they enjoy themselves.

Quinn’s the last to leave and she joins Santana and Brittany for breakfast before she goes. She’s not really sure when she’ll see them again, so she makes the most of what’s left of their time together.

They talk, they laugh, they reminisce and then they say goodbye.

Santana actually gives Quinn a hug and she’s sure Brittany’s going to tease her about it later for being an undercover softie. She doesn’t mind though, she knows Brittany happens to love that part of her even if she teases her about it sometimes. 

“Don’t be strangers,” Quinn tells them as she gets into her car, “Beth misses you both dearly.”

Santana snorts, “I bet she doesn’t even remember us.”

“She’s a sharp kid,” Quinn replies, “She’s remembers everything.”

“We’ll visit,” Brittany says and hugs Santana to her side, “We’re her god parents after all.”

“Still don’t know why you picked us,” Santana jokes, “Don’t you have any other friends besides us?”

“You think I consider you fools my friends?” Quinn teases right back.

Brittany lets out a laugh, “Let us know when you get home, okay?”

“Will do,” Quinn nods, “And you two…be good.”

Santana and Brittany exchange a look and smirk.

“We’ll try,” Santana lies and they way goodbye as Quinn backs out of the driveway.

They watch from the garage until they can no longer see Quinn’s taillights. It’s weird how quiet it is now after so many weeks of having a full house. Santana can’t tell what that feeling is under the surface but when she looks over at Brittany beaming, it eases.

“So,” Brittany hums as she turns to Santana and sets her hands on the brunette’s hips, “Got anymore grand plans in that beautiful mind of yours?”

“I’m sure I can come up with something,” Santana flirts as she melts into Brittany, “But I think I’ll take a little break for now.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Santana nods, “I’ll probably do some of the things I told my parole officer I’d do.”

“Gonna get yourself settled down with a wife and pop out a couple kids?” Brittany jokes with this sparkle in her eye.

Santana smirks, “Is that a proposal?”

“Well I _do_ have a shit ton of diamonds now,” Brittany ponders aloud before glancing down at Santana, “You can take your pick.”

Santana lets out a laugh, “I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Brittany winks.

“In the meantime though, there is something I’ve been wanting to try…” Santana husks.

Brittany quirks a brow, “Finally giving the armpit thing some thought? You won’t regret it, babe.”

Brittany starts to unbutton her top and Santana laughs as she stops her, “That’s not exactly what I had in mind.”

“Oh. Well, what’d you– “

Brittany’s words fall short as Santana walks over the short distance and slings her leg over Brittany’s bike. It’s probably the hottest thing Brittany’s ever seen and she watches in a daze as Santana run her hands over the handlebars. She has played this exact scene so many times in her dreams, but never would she have thought Santana would finally agree to it in real life.

Then again, Santana’s kind of been on a streak when it comes to doing things out of the ordinary. Just look at their relationship, they’re actually _in_ one! Who would’ve seen that coming? Definitely not Brittany.

Santana clears her throat and it pulls Brittany’s attention back to her. There’s this sexy, sultry smile on her lips and this mischievous glint in her eye when they catch Brittany’s.

“Take me for a ride?” Santana asks but it sounds more like a demand that Brittany’s all to willing to participate in.

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Brittany smirks before rushing off to grab their helmets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - And that's a wrap! It's been fun & I've really appreciated all the engagement this story has received, really brought me back to the good ole Brittana days. THANK YOU, THANK YOU to everyone that has commented, reviewed, kudos'd(?), sent asks, PM'd, DM'd, MADE A WHOLE AS TRAILER and FIC ART etc... It really has been a pleasure writing for you all. 
> 
> Maybe I'll see you again in the near future when I finally publish my Quarterback!Britt and Cheerios!San verse? Look out for a little something called Lost in the Lights *smirky smirk, wink wink*


End file.
